Love Knows no Future
by ashme90
Summary: *SEQUEL TO LOVE KNOWS NO TIME* Alyssa is back home in her own time. Her best friend, Emily is the only on who can help her figure out what has happened. One day, when she is at work, she gets a surprise visitor. What will happen when Danny shows up in this time period? Will things work out with them, or will they fall apart like before? D/OC R&R PLEASE *CH 3 REVISED & UPDATED*
1. VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys! **

**I know it has been a while since I have posted anything. Here's the deal. I got bored for a while, hit writer's block, and you know, life is going on too. I do apologize. But, in between my last update and now, I have been revising this whole story. I've been editing, and I changed the story some. DON'T PANIC! the change doesnt happen until the last couple of chapters, so no big deal. I wanted to give the story more character instead of just jumping into something. I didn't like where it was going, and I needed more romance going on. What I'm trying to say is, you're going to have to re-read this story! I am very sorry, but I promise it will be worth the while. I haven't uploaded all of the changes yet, but if you are following, I am sure you will get a notification every time I do. I hope you like the new revisions. Like I said, not much has changed except for in the last couple of chapters. Please enjoy, and let me know what you guys think!**

**I promise to post an actual new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I was at work minding my own business. I was trying so hard to not think about what happened. I still wasn't entirely sure if it was all real. Part of me wanted it to be, the other part though, wanted it to be a terrible nightmare. The only thing that kept my mind on it being real was the ring.

I hadn't taken it off. I didn't want to. I don't know why. All looking at that ring did was bring back the pain of my broken heart. It also brought back the amazing memories, too.

I was working in the fiction section today. I didn't want to see any of the history books just yet. Ms. Leslie wasn't there, so I didn't have to worry about explaining my sudden change in behavior. At least not to her. My best friend, in my time on the other hand, was a different story. She took over my duty of the non-fiction section today. Her name was, oddly enough, Emily.

It kind of freaked me out some when I first saw her that morning. I could vaguely remember a conversation between Evelyn and me about babies. She had said that if she had a little girl she was going to name her Emily. I knew, though, there was no way my friend Emily could be their daughter. It was impossible.

It was another slow day in the book store. It always was. I could never understand why Ms. Leslie kept this place open. Probably because she got all her profit off of me.

I went to the front desk and relaxed a little. My work load, for now, was done. At least the stocking part. I wanted to talk to my friend. I needed to keep my mind off things. It was short lived, though.

Emily came walking up to the counter. All day, I kept trying to hide the rock on my finger. This time, I had forgotten.

"Alyssa. What's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself. Usually you jump all over the non-fiction section, and usually you are more talkative."

I just shrugged. I still didn't think about the ring on my finger. I didn't know what to tell her.

"I don't know, Em."

It felt weird to say that. I know I called her that all the time, but I kept wanting to say Ev.

"I just didn't sleep well, that's all"

She nodded and went to turn away. She always knew when I really didn't want to be bothered. That's when I saw the look of shock on her face.

"What in the hell is that?"

She pointed at my left hand. I immediately went to hide, but I knew it was too late.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone. Especially so serious. What gives Ally?"

I cringed. I hated that nick name. I only tolerated it because Emily was really the only person I had in my life.

"I...I'm not seeing anyone. I just found it amongst my parents' things and really liked it. That's all."

It was a lie. A big one. I didn't want to hide anything from her, but what could I tell her? That I time traveled in my sleep, I was gone for a year, and the man I fell in love with had died? Then I somehow, miraculously, showed back up on my couch, the next day after I had fallen asleep? No, I couldn't. Who would believe that? I barely believed it. The only thing that proved it was all true was that damn ring. The ring that brought back all the hurt and the love I felt. The love I would never know again.

She looked at me with complete disbelief in her eyes. She knew I was lying. I mean, we grew up together. She's seen me lie so many times.

"Come on, Alyssa. That's not true. So, who's the lucky guy?"

She started gushing. She wanted to know everything. I didn't know what in the hell to tell her. I was scared that if I did tell her the truth that she would stick me in a mental asylum. Although, I told Evelyn, Rafe, and Danny everything, and they didn't think I was crazy at all. I barely knew any of them when I told them. Maybe, Emily will react just as they had. With all luck.

"Look, if you really want to know the whole truth, come home with me after work, and I'll tell you."

She stood with her mouth agape. Like I had grown three heads. Luckily I was saved by the bell on the door, and immediately got up from where I was sitting to help the customer.

"Fine, we'll talk later, but I want to know everything."

As I rang the customer up, I got a glimpse out the window. I would have sworn I had seen a familiar face. The customer was talking to me, but that person had stopped at the window and looked in. They didn't come in then, though.

After we closed, Emily and I went to my house. I was nervous. I didn't know where I would begin, or how I would even tell her, but she needed to know.

We got in the house and she immediately dragged me to the couch. I kept fiddling with the ring on my finger. I was terrified. The only comfort I had was the ring that Danny had given me.

She sat next to me on the couch and turned towards me. She was giddy with excitement.

"Ok, Ally. Tell me everything. Who is he, where'd you meet him, how old is he?"

I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. I knew I had to tell her the truth. She needed to know.

"Emily, this is a long story, and it's going to be something you would never expect."

"Well, get on with it."

I started telling her about me falling asleep with that book and the movie. I told her about the 'dream' that I had on a regular basis. I got to the part of getting to New York. I told her that I never got that far in my dream. I told her that's when I first laid eyes on Danny. She stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me, that you are dreaming about Josh Hartnett?"

I shook my head.

"I thought so, at first, but no. He's Danny Walker."

"Ok, so this is all just a dream, right?"

"Just let me finish the damn story."

"Fine."

I told her everything. I told her about the engagement, and that he had given me a ring. I finally got to where he had died, and that's when I woke up.

"Ok, so this was all just a dream. This still doesn't explain the ring. Where did it come from?"

"That's just it Ev, I mean Em. This ring came from Danny."

She looked at me with complete disbelief. I couldn't blame her.

"Come on, seriously. Where did it come from?"

I shook my head. How was I going to get through to her?

"I'm not lying, Em. This is the ring Danny gave me. I must have time traveled somehow."

She laughed at first, but then she saw the look on my face. She knew I wasn't lying. She knew everything I had told her was the truth. She knew. I was relieved.

"You time traveled? You were gone for a year in your dream, but yet you somehow woke up the day after you fell asleep? Like everything was normal?"

I nodded. I had some tears in my eyes. It was hard to relive all of those memories with Danny. I just didn't know if I could ever love someone like I loved him.

"Well, how did it happen? I mean was there a portal or something?"

I looked around for the book. I remember putting it on the end table before I fell asleep. It wasn't there. There was no sign of it. I had to remind myself to look at the logs at work to see if we had another in inventory.

"All I know is, the only thing that had changed was me reading a book before I fell asleep."

She was in disbelief again, but she knew I was telling the truth.

"Well, where is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. It's not around here anywhere."

"Well, we'll find it later. I want to know why you didn't change anything."

She was right. Why didn't I change anything? I wanted nothing more than to be with Danny. Why didn't I try to prevent him from going? I knew the answer, though.

"You cannot change history. Time always has a way of correcting itself."

I cried right in front of her. She knew I was right. She knew I was hurting over my loss.

"Well, everything happens for a reason, Alyssa. There was a reason you went back, there was a reason Danny died, and there was a reason you came back when you did. We just have to figure it out. You won't be alone on this. I promise, I will help you. I completely believe everything you are telling me, and I want to help however I can."

She pulled me in for a hug. I was so glad that I had her. I didn't know what I would do if I was in this alone.

Emily had decided to stay the night with me that night. She didn't want to leave me alone. I couldn't blame her. She was worried about me, and I loved her for it.

I went to sleep that night feeling slightly relieved that I had someone to help me with everything. I had started in a peaceful sleep. Then, the nightmares came of the war. I figured they would happen. The last dream I had was about Danny, though. I dreamt I saw him at the book store. It seemed so vivid. Like it was actually happening.

When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat. I started sobbing immediately. The only thing that I could hear was Danny's voice in my head.

_"Alyssa?"_

I knew it wasn't real because I was still in my bed, but it was morning, and I had to get ready for a day of research and work. I had to get ready for the book store. I needed to know what the day had in store for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I couldn't believe I had that dream again. The same dream I had when I was in the past. The dream that Danny had mysteriously showed up at the shop. I knew it was just a dream, but was it a sign of things to come? That couldn't be possible. I had no clue how Danny would even be able to time travel. Not just that, he's dead.

I was lost in my own world on the way to work. Emily knew I had a lot on my mind, so she didn't say much. I was grateful for that. She probably would have thought the same as me, it was just a dream.

When we got to the shop, we opened up, and almost immediately, Emily had started on research. This was her forte. All this science fiction nonsense that I never would have believed had I not experienced it for myself. She was so excited to start the research. She reveled in all of this.

The previous night, I had gone through all the places I could think of at home looking for that darn book. I couldn't find it anywhere. I knew when I fell asleep that it was left on my end table. I knew that's where I put it. I just had no idea where it went. It was like it had just vanished.

After I figured out it wasn't at home, I had decided to search the shop for another copy. We usually get multiple copies of the same book. Not just that, Ms. Leslie keeps copies of all the books in the back. She always would say, 'just in case.' I never knew what she meant by that. I knew we could always order a copy for someone if need be.

I had decided to go on search of the book. Whether it be my copy or not, I needed to read it again. Maybe a little more thoroughly than I had before. After all, when I did read it, apparently I was tired. I hadn't realized it at the time, though. I never started a book if I was that exhausted.

I had told Emily I was going to the back to search for the book. She had told me she would keep an eye on the store. She knew it was going to take me a while. Ms. Leslie had racks and racks of books. It was like it was her own personal library.

When I went into the back, I was in shock. It was empty. Why was it all of a sudden so empty? Ms. Leslie never kept this place empty. Something wasn't right. I was beginning to worry. Maybe she just decided to take inventory home with her? Yea, that had to be it. I hoped.

I was at a loss. That was my only hope in finding that book. I knew there weren't any more copies on the shelves. I knew the non-fiction section like the back of my hand. I always knew what he had and what we didn't have.

I sat down across from Emily with my head in my hands. She had books scattered all over the place, and pages of notes already. I never understood why she didn't go to college. She was always a good note taker, and so studious. I had asked her a few times about it, but she always said she couldn't stand the thought of paying for something she may never use. I couldn't agree more with her.

My head was still in my hands. I was frustrated. I was more than frustrated, I was angry. I was lost. I had no idea what my next move would be. I didn't even know where to begin. This was something I desperately needed answers to, but the one big answer I knew existed, I couldn't find. I didn't realize it, but I had been mumbling to myself the whole time I sat there. Emily had finally grabbed my attention.

"What's wrong, Ally? You've been incoherent for a minute."

I blushed. I wasn't usually like this. She knew that. I only got like this when I was completely baffled at what to do.

"Ms. Leslie must have taken the back room inventory home with her the other night. Everything's gone, Em. I don't even know where to begin looking for that stupid book. My copy just vanished. There has got to be another one around here. There always is."

I was rambling. I did this when I was flustered. I just wanted some damn answers, and I couldn't find them to save my life. At least Emily was having some luck.

"Did you ever think to check the log book? You know, just to make sure there even is another copy."

What the hell was the matter with me? Why didn't I think of that? That should have been my first move. Even before the back room. That would have been the smart thing to do. Why is this whole situation making me act like a fool?

I threw my hands up.

"Oh my God. You're right. I'll go look right now. I should be back in a few minutes."

She smiled a mischievous smile at me. She wanted to say something smart, I just knew she did. She also knew to refrain from it because of the current situation.

"Well, I'll be here. I found a couple things. We can talk later about it."

I nodded, and headed to the office.

In the office, I searched through the filing cabinets. I needed the logs for the past week. I knew that book was new. It was just published this year. I found the log books. I don't know why, but Ms. Leslie insisted on keeping things 'old school.' She didn't want a computer keeping track of all the books. She always said that it was better to keep paper records on the books. Computers crashed. She had a point.

I went through the whole week. There was nothing. I mean, there were a lot of books that had been sent that week, but the book I bought, wasn't there. It was like it never existed in reality. What the hell was going on? Things were starting to get weird.

I walked back over to where Emily was at. I flopped back down in the chair. I was angry. How could a book just mysteriously disappear like that? It was unheard of.

Emily looked up at me from her computer. I could tell she was getting aggravated with me. She sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong now, Alyssa?"

I knew she was getting mad at me. She hardly ever used my full name.

"It's not there, Em. The book's not in the logs. Why is it not there?"

She looked at me in surprise. We both knew how well we all kept records there. I knew I had put that book in the records. I was the one who stocked it that day.

"What do you mean it's not there? You did the paperwork on it, didn't you?"

I was hurt. I was angry. Why would she accuse me of not doing my job properly? She knew how I worked. I would never forget something like that.

"Yes, Emily, I did. I know for a fact I did. I clearly remember doing it."

She immediately felt bad. She knew I was a good record keeper. I always had been. Especially when it came to my job.

She put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, okay. Well, did you try looking online? Maybe you could contact the author or something. They should know something. Right?"

Once again, something I didn't think of that I should have.

I sighed again.

"Yea, you're right. I need to try that. I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Okay."

Now, Ms. Leslie didn't use the computer for record keeping, but she did have it for other things. I was glad that it was there. How else were we going to order things for the store, or for the customers?

I had searched and searched and searched until I couldn't search anymore. There was nothing online about that book. Not a single thing. Every time I typed the title into a search engine, nothing came up. At least, nothing on that book. It didn't exist at all. Something was definitely amiss. Why could I not find anything?

In the midst of my search, I heard the bell chime on the door. I didn't think anything of it. I knew Emily would take care of it. I could vaguely hear voices outside of the office, and I saw her walk away with the customer. She was probably showing them where something was. I didn't pay any mind. I was too busy.

When I finally got frustrated enough to put my research aside, I had decided to do my actual work. I had told Emily earlier, that I would presume my normal duties of the non-fiction section. She was glad to hear that.

I had opened a box of books that was delivered the previous night. They were mixed evenly with fiction and non-fiction. I had put the books I needed on a cart and headed for the non-fiction section.

I walked past the table Emily was at, and she was typing away at her laptop. She must have found something good, or had been able to get a hold of someone who knew a lot about physics and time traveling. I didn't want to bother her, so I kept on.

I was standing at one book shelf, and on the other side there was a table. Somebody was sitting at it. From the back he looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I shook off the feeling of déjà vu, and went back to the job at hand. He must have looked over as soon as I looked away. Before I knew it, I heard a familiar voice talking.

"Alyssa?"


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I whipped my head around at the voice. He had come walking around the book shelf. He was handsome as ever. His dark brown hair the same as it was, his brown eyes, they were all the same. Something seemed off, though. His clothes. It was definitely his clothes. I was so used to seeing him in casual dress or military attire. Not this time. He was wearing jeans with a black button up with the sleeves rolled up. He was sexy.

"Alyssa?"

My voice caught in my throat. I finally regained my composure. I wasn't completely sure if it even was him. How could it be? This is 2015. I met him in 1941. How is this possible? At least with my situation, I had some sort of clue. With his? None.

I was just staring at him. I couldn't believe he was here. I was scared at the same time. What if it wasn't him? What if this is a relative of his? No. Danny was the last from his family. Could this be Rafe's child? No. Their kids would be entirely too old for me. This man standing before me was 25. Well, mid-twenties. No older.

I was standing there with all these thoughts rushing through my head. I didn't notice I dropped the book that was in my hand. I didn't notice that he had gotten closer. I could smell him he was so close. I recognized the smell immediately. This was him. My heart knew for a fact. My brain still didn't seem to register it yet, though.

He had gotten within touching range before I finally gained all of my composure. My eyes were welled with tears. All the memories, good and bad, had just came rushing back. It gave me a headache.

I looked him in the eyes. The tears were freely flowing. I was in shock. I needed him to tell me it was him. I finally spoke.

"D…D…Danny? Is it really you?"

What else was I supposed to say? I needed his reassurance. I had to have it.

He reached out to me and pulled me in a loving embrace. He kissed me softly on the forehead. He was crying by this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shhh. Yes, it's me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled away. I knew it. I knew it to be him. But, how? How was he here?

"Danny. What hap…?"

He cut me off. He didn't want me to finish asking. He probably didn't want to talk about this here.

"Sh. Not here. Let's go sit down. I'll tell you everything."

I just nodded. I couldn't speak. He took a hold of my hand and led me to the table he was previously sitting at. I had completely forgotten about the work I had to do.

We sat down. I was across the table from him. My hands sitting in my lap. I didn't know where to even begin. I looked on the table. That's when I saw the book he had been reading. It was the history on Pearl Harbor. I was in shock. He lived through this. Why did he need to read the history?

I flipped through the pages of the book. I read this one before. Why did he need it?

"Danny? What are you doing reading this? You've lived through it. Why would you want to relive that?"

I could see the pain in his eyes. To him, and to me, it was like it had all just happened yesterday.

"I needed to know what the world knew about Pearl Harbor. I needed to know if anyone knew Rafe or me."

I was confused. Why did he need to know that? I was pretty sure Daniel Walker was a highly common name. No matter what time period it was.

"Why do you need to know that?"

I was concerned. There was something he wasn't telling me. It must have been what happened before and when he got here.

"Okay. How much do you know about how you traveled, Alyssa?"

I was still confused. Why did he need to know?

"All I remember is going to sleep on my couch with a book and a movie, waking up on the train to New York, and when Rafe came home from the mission with your casket I fainted. That's when I woke back up here. And, it was only the next day after I had fallen asleep here."

He sighed. He thought that maybe I knew more about what happened to me.

"Why, Danny? How'd you get here?"

His eyes shot straight to mine. It was like he didn't want to relive it, but he knew he had to.

"I was on that mission. The Doolittle mission."

His gestures told me he was ready to talk about this. His eyes, on the other hand, told me he was terrified.

My eyes showed my eagerness for him to continue. So, he did.

"I crashed the plane in China. I had a piece of metal in my neck. Rafe went to get it out. That's when the Japs showed up. They knocked him out, and picked me up. They tied me to this board. I saw them getting a hold of Rafe. I had to do something. He was going to be a father, Alyssa."

Danny bowed his head. He was crying. I had tears in my eyes, too. I knew it must be hard for him to have to relive all of this. I grabbed a hold of his hand in a comforting way.

"Danny, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

He looked me in my eyes. I could see the pain there. I felt so sorry for him.

"I want to tell you, Alyssa. I need to. You're the only one who knows me for me. You're the only one who knew me before I got here. You know the real me, but I can't, not here. Is there some place else we can go to talk?"

I sighed. I didn't want to leave Danny alone like this. I didn't even know if he was staying somewhere. I did the only thing I could think of. I couldn't leave work. I had to stay until my shift was over.

"Okay, listen. I get off work in a couple hours. I don't know if you have a place to stay, but you can go to my house from here. There's TV, and food, and you could use a relaxing bath. Something to help calm you down."

Before he could say anything, I got up and went over to where Emily was sitting. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I hurriedly scribbled my address down before she could say anything.

I walked back over to Danny with the paper in hand. I held it out to him. He took it hesitantly.

"Wh…What is this?"

He still had tears in his eyes. I was hurting for him. This was the man I loved, and I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"It's my address. Go there, and make yourself at home. I'm worried about you. If I could, I would leave right now and go with you, but I can't. I have to work."

He nodded and stood up. He pulled me into a tight hug, and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. He pulled away, but his arms never left my waist.

"Thank you, so much. This means a lot."

He smiled a mischievous smile. It was good to see it. I had missed it so much.

"I'll have a surprise waiting on you for when you get home. I want everything to be back to normal. I love you, Alyssa. Thank you again."

He was giddy. I could tell that this meant more to him than what he could express. I gave him a genuine smile. I was glad I could do this for him.

"Well, maybe, when I get home, we can hurry up with this conversation and go back to being us?"

He smiled and gave me a passionate kiss. We kissed a little longer than I would have expected. We both missed this. Neither one of us wanted to let go.

I was the first to break it. I had to get back to work. I gave him a small smile.

"You have to go. You're going to get me in trouble."

I giggled some. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"Fine, but, you'll owe me when you get home. I love you."

"I love you, too, Danny."

He gave me one last quick kiss, and then he left. I couldn't help the grin that was plastered to my face. I was genuinely happy, for the first time, since I had gotten back.

Little did I know, our whole escapade had some prying eyes. Emily saw the whole thing. She didn't hear everything, but she saw it. She saw enough to know something was up. As soon as he disappeared out the door, she came to me and started asking all sorts of questions.

"Who was that, Ally? What did he want? Why did you kiss him?"

They came, one after the other. I felt like I was in a rapid fire game show with all the questions she was asking me. I couldn't help the big smile on my face, though.

"Sit down, there's something you need to know."

She nodded. She sat back at the table and I sat across from her.

"So, who was he?"

She was eager. She wanted to know so bad, she couldn't stand it.

"That was Danny."

Her mouth just hung open. She was in as much shock as I was. She didn't know what to say. I just laughed at her. I knew when I first saw him, I had the same expression on my face.

"But, how? Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know the answers to those questions. That was something he and I would talk about later. I was just glad he was here, with me.

"I don't know, Em. I want you doing as much research on this as you can. I'll find out everything from him that I can, and we'll all figure this out together. If he and I still want to."

She was shocked at that last part. She was also kind of mad.

"What the hell do you mean 'if you still want to'? It won't matter if you two want to or not, I want to know. I want to know how you traveled there and back. I want to know how he traveled here. I want to know everything. I need to know. I'm invested, Ally!"

She was right. I saw the stacks of paper with notes of what she had already learned. It was amazing. I wasn't interested in it at the moment, though. I just wanted to be with Danny.

"I know, Em. We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry. I just want to be with him right now. He's probably in more shock than I was when I traveled."

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but I have already found loads of stuff. We can get together tonight…"

I stopped her. She must have sensed that I had already made plans.

"Fine. We'll get together tomorrow after you two have your reunion. But, this is stuff he's going to have to see, too. We can all meet at my place tomorrow. Sometime around noon?"

She was right. Whatever she found involved both of us.

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you so much."

She nodded and started cleaning up her mess. She was done for the day. I could tell.

We had decided to close up early. It was an extremely slow day. I wanted to leave early anyway, that way I could see Danny sooner.

When I got in the car to head home, I noticed I had a voicemail. It was from Ms. Leslie.

"Alyssa. Call me as soon as you can. I need to tell you something."

It didn't sound too urgent. It didn't sound like 'this is an emergency call me immediately' type of message. I just brushed it off for now. I was too anxious to see Danny. I didn't want to be stuck on the phone with her for an hour. I wanted to spend all my time with him.

When I pulled into the drive-way of my house, I saw a car I didn't recognize. I knew right away it was Danny.

This was it. I was about to find out what he had in store for me.

I couldn't be any more excited.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

When I walked in the house, my mouth instantly started watering. The smell of food wafted through the air. My stomach started growling. I followed the scent into the kitchen. Danny was just pulling meat loaf out of the oven. I couldn't help but give a small smile. That's when he noticed me, and looked up. He walked over to me, meatloaf in hand, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, honey. I told you I'd have a surprise waiting on you. What do you think?"

That's when he pointed to the table. There were two place settings with wine glasses at the top of the plates. There was a single red rose, in a vase, sitting in the middle of the table. I could see a bowl of mashed potatoes, a bowl of corn, a bowl of green beans, and a gravy boat. There was also a basket of rolls with some butter. I was in shock. It was like he had been planning this for quite some time. For all I knew, he could have planned it for his own time, he just didn't get a chance to until now.

"Wow! This is amazing. Everything smells so good. Thank you."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he finally sat the meatloaf on the table. He went to one side of the table and pulled my chair out for me. I was impressed.

I took a seat and moved the vase off to the side. I wanted to be able to completely see him while we ate. He had grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter, popped the cork, and poured us both a glass.

"Thank you." I gave him a sweet smile. Before he could sit down, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you."

We had finally started eating. I was starving. I tried not to seem like a complete pig in front of him, but I couldn't help it. He looked at me, and he chuckled some.

"Would you slow down? There's plenty to go around."

He laughed completely this time. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face. I dabbed my mouth with a napkin before I spoke.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I haven't eaten all day, and everything is delicious."

It was his turn to blush now. I could tell he had spent a lot of time in the kitchen growing up. He just hadn't used his skills in a long time. He had no reason to. Not until now.

"Thank you."

We had finished dinner and cleaned up before we decided to take our glasses and head into the living room. I had put some soft music on. I didn't want the romantic mood to end. I knew it had to, though. At least for a moment. We had to finish the conversation from earlier. I just didn't want to be the one to break the silence. He would tell me whenever he was ready.

There was dim light in the living room. His arms were wrapped around me, and we just sat there in a comfortable silence. It was the perfect moment. I could feel him tense up. I knew he was getting ready to continue with his story. He was taking his time, though. I wasn't going to push him.

He pulled away, and took a sip of his wine, before setting it on the coffee table. He backed away from me some on the couch, and that's when I sat up.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

He sighed. He knew it was time. I could tell that he was trying to gather the words to start on his story again.

"I need to tell you the rest of the story. Not just for me, but for you as well. There's more to all of this than either of us realize."

I nodded. I had a feeling there was a lot more to this than anybody could realize. There was just something off about the whole situation. I mean, besides the time traveling and all that.

"Where was I with the story?"

I had to rack my brain. I knew he was in China. The plane crash!

"You had just crashed your plane, you were injured, Rafe tried to help, but the japs showed up, and tied you to that board."

He nodded. I could tell this was the hardest part for him. I knew what was in the movie. I just didn't know how he would tell it.

"So, they were going after Rafe now. I had to help him. He was going to be a father, you know."

I nodded. I did know. I knew even before Evelyn did. Evelyn. I missed her so much. I missed all the girls.

"I had to save him, so I plowed two of them with the board. They shot me square in the chest."

I started crying. I knew that was what happened, but to hear it for my own ears, from Danny himself, was different. He also had tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes, and continued with his story.

"Rafe had come rushing over to me. He had managed to get a gun off of one of the Japs. He shot a couple on his way over to me. I heard him calling my name, but I was already on the verge of passing out. The last thought through my mind was you. Then I saw this bright white light. I knew I was going to die."

My tears were flowing freely. I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing that. Even if Danny was in my life. It hurt me to know that happened to him. He pulled me in a tight hug. He was comforting me. It should have been the other way around. I needed it, though. I needed to feel him. I needed to know he was really here. I could tell there was more to the story, though. He still hadn't gotten to the part of how he woke up here.

"If you don't want me to continue, I won't. There's still more, though."

I squeezed him tighter. I didn't want to hear anymore. Not tonight, at least. I just wanted to be held in his arms the rest of the night without a care in the world.

I gently shook my head, and he nodded. I think he felt the same way. We both knew there was a lot more to come. He had let go of me, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I got some dessert, if you would like some?"

I smiled and giggled at him. It seemed he always knew how to lighten the mood. It was like he knew exactly what to say to get us back to being us.

He grabbed my hands before he got up. His eyes flew up to mine in shock. I had completely forgotten about the ring on my finger. He looked down at it. He was surprised I was even wearing it.

"Y…You still have it? You're still wearing it?"

I nodded. Why would he be so surprised by this? I didn't understand.

"It came back with you?"

I nodded again.

"I never took it off. It was the only thing I had to remind me that everything I had experienced was real. I thought you were dead. I wasn't ready to let go. I'm glad I didn't."

He smiled, and pulled out the picture I had packed in his bag before he left for the mission.

"This was all I had to."

We both cried with happy tears. This was a special moment for us. We both had something to remind us of each other.

He had finally gotten up to get the ice cream. We sat there on the couch telling each other jokes and about our pasts. I could finally tell him everything without having to worry about revealing too much. It was perfect. We were completely happy.

It was getting late. It was almost midnight. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't even know if he had a place to stay.

"Danny, why don't you stay here tonight?"

He was surprised. He wasn't expecting it. By the expression on his face, I could tell he had planned on leaving. He wasn't wanting to, but I could tell.

"Alyssa. If you're worried about me having a place to stay, I can assure you I have one. But, if you want me to stay with you tonight, I will. I won't hesitate for a second to stay with you."

I smiled at that. I was glad to know he actually had a place, but I was happy to know that he would rather stay with me than go there.

"Yes, Danny, I would like that very much."

He gave me a passionate kiss. It was heated. We were both hungry for each other. We had missed each other so much.

I decided to take him back to my room. If this was going to happen, I wanted it to be somewhere more intimate.

I took his hand and led him down the hallway to my room. It was dark in there, but neither one of us cared. He kissed me with even more passion than before. It was like he was scared to let go. I gladly returned all the passion. He had laid me down in the bed.

For the second time in our relationship, we made love. It was even better than before. This time, we both knew, neither of us were going anywhere. We didn't have to rush it, either. We were in pure bliss.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I woke up about 9 the next morning. The sun was shining through the curtains. It gave just the right amount of light to the room. Danny's arms were wrapped around my waist. I could hear him lightly snoring. I knew he was out.

I made to move out of the bed. I knew we had to go see Emily today. I wanted to introduce them, and she had some information to tell us. I didn't want to deal with that today, but the longer I put it off, the more I would be like that.

I went to take a shower and get dressed. I had decided on jeans, a pink polo shirt, and some flip flops. It was spring, and the weather was perfect.

While I was in the shower, Danny had decided to join me. Nothing happened, but it was just a moment for us.

Danny had decided to wear faded jeans, and a black t-shirt. He looked good.

After we had eaten some breakfast, I went to call Emily. Just as soon as I dialed the number, there was a knock on my door. Danny gave me a confused look. I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't expecting anybody. It was only 10:30. We weren't supposed to meet Emily until noon.

I answered the door, and sure enough, it was Emily. I was a little shocked. She walked right past me into the kitchen. She took a look at Danny, turned back to look at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Ally. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Danny came walking over to me, and put a protective arm around my waist. I could tell he was put off by the sudden company. I was too.

I just smiled at the both of them. I was anxious for Emily to meet Danny, anyway.

"Emily, this is Danny, my fiancé. Danny, this is Emily, my best friend."

I introduced them the best I could. I was a little nervous. I had straight up said that Danny was my fiancé. I didn't know how he would feel about me saying that. I mean, it was true, in a way. We just never really established if that's what we still wanted. He didn't go to correct me, either, though.

The shook hands, all the while Emily had her eye brows raised at me.

"Fiancé? Ya'll sure do move fast, don't you?"

She giggled some. She knew how long we were together. She also knew everything about how we got engaged. It was just her way of joking, and breaking the tension.

"It's very nice to meet you, Danny. I heard a lot about you."

"Likewise."

Now that all that was out of the way, we could get to why she was really here. It must have been, either, really good news, or bad news. Something she didn't want to say on the phone.

"Alright, guys, kitchen or living room? Wherever ya'll are comfortable."

Danny and I looked at her with confused expressions on our faces. Emily laughed again. I was kind of mad. Why would she laugh at us being confused?

"Ya'll, I need a camera. I can tell you two are close. Your facial expressions are exactly the same."

Danny and I both chuckled. She was right. We were perfectly in sync with each other.

"Wouldn't the table be better? I mean, you did have stacks of notes when we left yesterday."

"Well, Ally, you must have lost a lot of sense while you were 'away'. You have heard of technology, haven't you?"

I don't know how I forgot. She probably rewrote her notes on her laptop.

"Yes I have, smart ass. Fine, I'll make some more coffee, and we'll go sit on the couch."

Danny and Emily headed to the living room. They were talking the whole way. It was mostly Emily grilling him, but he took it in stride. He knew I didn't have any family, so he probably figured she was like family to me. He seemed grateful that I had someone to look out for me. Besides him, of course.

When I went in the living room, Emily's laptop was already sitting on the coffee table. She was on one end of the couch watching Danny's amazement. He must not have seen anything like it before.

I giggled a little as I walked up to them. I sat down right in between the two, after I handed them their coffee.

As soon as I sat down, Danny's arm went right behind me, on the back of the couch.

"Okay, Emily, what do you got?"

She smiled and pulled up a government website.

"Okay. So this is a complete, 100%, list of all military personal involved in Pearl Harbor and the Doolittle mission. All in alphabetical order. Do you notice anything wrong?"

I looked over the list. I started with the nurses first. I saw Betty's, Barbara's, and the other nurse's names. The only one I didn't see, was Evelyn's. I was confused. Why wasn't her name on the list? I immediately showed Danny. He was just as confused as I was.

"Evelyn's name isn't here. How is that even possible? She was there! I was there."

I sat back on the couch. Something wasn't right at all. I noticed Danny had kind of a smirk on his face, but I didn't say anything. He knew something already.

"Okay. That's not just it, though. Danny and Rafe were in the army, right? Look at that list."

I went through the names of the soldiers. I saw Gooze's and Anthony's names. I didn't see Danny's, Rafe's, or Red's. They were the ones who did all the flying that day. Emily also pointed to the list of the Doolittle raid. Their names weren't there, either. I was so confused. I showed Danny. It was like relief was written all over his face. It was like he was thankful their names had disappeared from history. This time, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"What the hell is going on? Danny do you know something? Why aren't your names on any of these lists?"

Emily just smiled. She seemed to know something. Well, she seemed to at least have a clue. Danny was a little taken aback by my sudden outburst. He was so caught off guard, that he had backed up from me some. I couldn't blame him. He spoke first.

"This is where the story continues, Alyssa. Right before I saw the bright, white light, I saw someone else standing there with Rafe. I didn't recognize him. It was almost as if he wasn't there at all. When I came to, I was in a hospital. I had my wallet on me. They knew my name, where I lived, everything. I didn't recognize the place at all."

I was shocked. Why did that happen? How did that happen? Why was he in a hospital? I looked at him with a confused expression.

"They said I was in an accident of some sort. That I had been in a coma for a month. I came to about 2 months before your incident. I'm glad I paid attention to when you said you had first come to my time. If I hadn't, I would have been trying to get ahold of you before you even met me."

I was even more confused. Danny had been in my time for about 2 months now? How was that possible? None of this made any sense.

"Okay. How did that happen? How were you here 2 months before I even knew you really existed?"

That's when Emily stepped in with answers. She could tell Danny knew just as much as I did about all this.

She pulled up some notes she had taken.

"I talked to a professor at Oxford, yesterday. He said, that time travel isn't possible, but there is a lot of folklore. Especially, indigenous to this area. He said there is a family around here known for witchcraft. Not necessarily in a bad way, though. He said they can look at people, and tell who they were meant for, and who was meant to be in their lives. When they figured it out, they would cast a spell to make things like that possible. I know it sounds completely unreal, but this is a real lead."

I was dumbfounded. One minute I'm dwelling in science fiction, the next I'm in witchcraft. How was this even possible? I wasn't handling this situation very well. I felt like I was about to pass out. This was too much.

Danny must have noticed, because he had gotten up to get me some water. I was glad when he finally came back. I needed him now more than ever.

"So, what do we know about this family then? Did they exist in 1941? Is that how I got here? Are they able to give someone a new identity in some way? Who are they? Are they still around?"

Emily just laughed. She was just as surprised as I was with all the questions coming from Danny's mouth. He didn't normally talk that easily to strangers. It must have just been something about Emily. I always found her easy to talk to, so he must have, too.

"Yes, they existed then. There was actually a man in the military from this family at the time. I know you and Rafe were the only ones from Shelby on that Doolittle mission, but this man, he had moved from Shelby before he joined the military. His family had moved back after he died."

Danny and I looked at each other in confusion. I was the first one to speak up.

"So, who was it?"

She held the suspense. Danny and I were both anxious to find out.

"Anthony Fusco."

We were shocked. Was Anthony really the one who sent Danny back to me? How was that possible? I thought he had died. Maybe he died for this particular reason.

"He had a daughter before he left for the military. She moved here to Shelby after she found out her dad died. Her grandmother took her in. You won't believe who his daughter is."

I was still waiting anxiously. I needed to know. I needed to know now.

"Well, who is it?"

"Of course, she won't have the same last name as her father, but her last name, is Bowers."

I was in complete shock. Emily didn't have to come out and say who it was now. I knew exactly who it was.

"Alyssa, do you know her?"

Danny was the one asking me. He could tell I knew her. My face had instantly paled.

Emily and Danny both were anxiously waiting on me to answer. Emily was waiting on me to put the pieces together.

"Yes, Danny, I know her."

He was waiting expectantly for me to blurt out the name. I took a drink of water before I could finally answer.

"It's Ms. Leslie."


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

I was stunned. Danny was stunned. We didn't know what to make of this information. It was a fact that Ms. Leslie had something to do with all of this. Could it really have something to do with witch craft, though? I could see where they would think that they were helping people, but they're also interfering in people's lives. I wasn't complaining. If it hadn't of been for what happened to Danny and me, we would never have met. I was actually grateful, but I needed some real answers. I looked at Danny. He was just as quiet as I was. He was looking down. He didn't know what to say, either, but I could tell he was thinking about something.

Emily was looking back and forth between Danny and me. It seemed as if she didn't know what to say, either, but she was excited. It was like we were living in a book. One plot twist after the other. Who would ever have thought that the sweet old lady we worked for, was this kind of person? At the same time, I didn't entirely believe in witch craft. Why would I? I never had a reason to believe it was real. There was never any solid evidence of it. Could that really be what I am experiencing? Or, is this all just a dream?

We sat there, in complete silence, for what felt like hours. I just happened to look at the clock. It had only been five minutes since I came to my conclusion. That's when I decided to break the silence.

"So, there's something you guys have to know."

They looked at me with puzzled expressions on their faces. I was still a little confused myself, but we had to make our next move.

"What is it, Ally?"

"Ms. Leslie called me yesterday. I never called back, but she left a voicemail saying to call her as soon as I could. That it was very important. I thought it was just about work. That's why I didn't call her back right away. Do you think it could have something to do with all of this?"

Danny and Emily both had some mischievous grins on their faces. I could tell they both were thinking the same thing. Danny spoke first.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We should go see her."

I looked at him confused, and then I looked back at Emily who was nodding so hard she looked like a bobble head. I could tell she was giddy with excitement.

"Well, why go see her? Shouldn't we just call?"

Emily then sighed, and began to shake her head.

"No, Ally. We have to see her. It will be the only way we can get some straight answers. Not just that, if she sees Danny, she'll be even more straight forward. She won't avoid any questions at all. I'm sure she doesn't know Danny's here yet."

I sighed. In a way she had a point, but at the same time, I didn't want to give the poor old woman a heart attack by springing all of this on her. Although, she did bring this on herself.

"Emily's right, Alyssa. I've learned from past experience. The only way you can get a straight answer out of anybody is to see them face to face. This is what we have to do."

I shook my head. They were ganging up on me. Of course my best friend, and my fiancé, would do this to me. It was like they had known each other forever.

"Well, what do you think, Ally? Are you in, or are you in?"

I laughed some. She really didn't give me a choice. I had to be in. Danny needed these answers just as much as I did. I was worried. What if she didn't know anything? She probably did, though. Her behavior over the last week has been a little odd.

"Fine. I'm in. But, shouldn't we call her first? Just to let her know we're on our way?"

They both shook their heads.

"NO!"

Well, two against one. We were going to pay her a surprise visit.

"We can't do that. She'll prepare for us to be there. She'll have answers prepared. We need to catch her as off guard as we can."

I nodded my head in agreement. She was right. They both were right. I was beginning to wonder if they were long lost relatives with how much a like they were. It was getting scary.

"Fine! Let's go."

We packed everything up and got into my car. Danny seemed a little hesitant. He was sitting in the passenger seat. Emily was in the back.

"What is it, Danny?"

He sighed and squeezed my hand.

"I'm nervous. I'm meeting someone else that's important to you, and they're the same person that has brought us together somehow. It's a little scary."

I just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. We all will. There was a reason all of this happened, and I have a feeling that nothing's going to change."

He smiled back at me, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, if you two love birds are done, I would like to get going. I think I'm more excited than you two to find out what's going on."

We all laughed, she had a point. We needed to get going.

I had pulled up in front of Ms. Leslie's house. The nerves had started taking over me. I just sat there, in her driveway, parked, with the car off. Danny and Emily had already made to get out, I was shaking with nerves.

"Come on, Ally. Everything will be fine. You'll see. I mean, you've known Ms. Leslie practically your whole life."

I nodded. She was right. Ms. Leslie had been a part of my life for I don't know how long. Even when I was a little girl I would always go to her book store for a new book. Mom and Dad would take me there once a week. At least, until they had died.

"Plus, I'll be there. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

It was Danny's turn to talk now. Just hearing his voice comforted me. I went to open the door. Before I could, Ms. Leslie had already opened it.

"Well, are ya'll going to sit out here all day, or are you going to come in? I have milk and fresh baked cookies. I've been expecting you."


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

We walked into Ms. Leslie's house. Danny's arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. We didn't want to let go of each other. We were both nervous. Emily walked ahead of us, as if to shield us from Ms. Leslie. It didn't work too well.

As soon as we were in the house, we could smell the fresh baked cookies. They were chocolate chip. My mouth was watering already. I could see the look in Danny's eyes. I could tell he wanted some too.

Ms. Leslie led us into the kitchen. I could see on the table four plates with two cookies each on them. I also saw four glasses of milk. On the counter, there was a whole plate of cookies. Before we could even think about sitting down, she started with the hugs. Emily was first.

"It's good to see you, Emily."

"You too, Ms. Leslie."

Ms. Leslie pushed past Emily and came right to me. She was like my grandmother. That's what made this whole situation so hard.

"Alyssa, my dear, how are you? Are you feeling ok?"

She hugged me, too. I could smell her perfume. It was faint, but it always reminded me of the good times I had at her house.

"I'm ok, Ms. Leslie. Nothing to worry about here. I would like you to meet someone."

She took one look at Danny, and her eyes got wide.

"Ms. Leslie this…"

She cut me off before I could say anything. She clasped her hands over her mouth. She was in shock. She knew exactly who Danny was. I don't know how, but she did. She immediately reached in to give him a hug.

"Oh my God, Danny Walker. It's so good to see you. You haven't changed a bit."

Danny was confused. In all reality, Danny should be older than Ms. Leslie. But, he wasn't.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Danny had decided to return her hug. It freaked him out a little that she was so open with him like that, but he never forgot his manners. When an elder hugged you, and talked to you like that, you never once backed down from it.

"I'm sorry. You guys must be so confused. Here sit down. Let's talk. Shall we?"

We all sat down. Ms. Leslie was at the head of the table, Danny was on one side, but was sitting close to me, I was at the other end of the table, and Emily sat between me and Ms. Leslie.

"I didn't mean to bake so many cookies, but I thought there would be six of you."

Six of us? Who else would have come? We didn't involve anyone else in this. At least, not that I knew of. Emily and I gave each other puzzled looks. I didn't notice at the time, but Danny shook his head at her. It was like he wasn't wanting to bring something up.

I took a bite of one of my cookies. It was delicious. It was like heaven had entered my mouth, and didn't want to leave. They were moist.

Danny looked at Ms. Leslie, and had immediately begun conversation.

"So, ma'am…"

She cut him off.

"Oh no, son, call me Ms. Leslie. It would be better that way."

Danny was a little shocked. It was hard for him to fathom calling someone he had just met by their name, but he continued.

"Okay, Ms. Leslie. How do you know about me in particular?"

She gave him a big smile. She got up, and went into her living room to get something. When she had returned, she had a picture in her hand. It was of Danny and the other pilots in their uniforms.

She handed it to Danny, and he looked at it with sad eyes.

"My father sent that while you guys were stationed in Pearl. He wanted us to know who he was with. Just in case. I'm assuming you all know about us. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Emily and I were taken aback. It was like Ms. Leslie had a sixth sense. How did she know we knew all this information? I was surprised to be learning these secrets of this woman I had known for so long.

Danny was the first to speak.

"Yes, ma'am. We know a lot. Emily here is the one who did most of the research."

Emily blushed. She wasn't used to somebody bragging on her. I squeezed Danny's hand in appreciation, and gave him a small smile.

"Well. I can start with you, Danny. It would make the most sense to start there."

We were all baffled. What did she mean? We weren't sure, but we waited anxiously.

"You see. My father's side of the family, we all have these abilities. When we see someone we care about and know they are meant to be with someone not from this time, we get them to meet somehow. It's kind of hard to explain. Danny, I'm sure you're wondering why you disappeared from history, but not from that photograph."

We all nodded our heads. We all wanted to know.

"We change what we think needs to be changed. That particular photograph, I knew I, and you all, would be the only ones to see it. My father also knew that. That's why it was never changed. When my father sent that picture, he also sent us a letter. He explained to my mother what had to be done. Of course, my mother, wouldn't live long enough to help you, Alyssa."

I blushed. She was right. Ms. Leslie was 75 years old. I was only 25. There was no way her mother would have lived long enough.

"When you 'died', Danny, you were actually supposed to die in my father's place. He needed to help you, though. The only way he could do that was for him to die in the crash instead. He had to help you get here without anybody knowing. You were his last. He sent you here to be with Alyssa. You two were meant to be."

We both blushed at that. Of course, we already knew that.

"So, what about me, then? How do I come into the picture? Why did I have to go back in time?"

I couldn't help but to ask. It was true, though. Why did we both have to time travel?

"You see; Danny was sent here early for a reason. He had to heal, and had to be given the time to do so. Yes, Danny really was dying, but Dad knew exactly how to prevent that. Sending him here, to this time, with all the technology, he knew Danny would be completely safe. He also knew that Danny needed time to heal before meeting you. Now you, Alyssa, were sent back in time to set things in motion. Danny had to fall in love with you then, that way, when he woke up here, he would know exactly what to do. He would know exactly where to find you. If you weren't sent back, neither one of you would know anything about the other. It would be rough to know each other the way you two do."

Danny and I smiled at her. Emily was listening intently. She was engulfed in the story. Danny and I both knew all that was true. If one of us didn't travel, the other would never know the whole entire truth. We would think each other was crazy.

"So, what about the items that were sent back with us? Why are those significant?"

She smiled. There was an answer for everything.

"Well, sometimes things go wrong. The items you were most attached to when you traveled, or before you traveled, would help bring back memories just in case. Like the ring for you, Alyssa, or the photograph for you, Danny."

We nodded our heads. That made a lot of sense. I was satisfied with everything I had heard so far, except for why that book had disappeared.

Ms. Leslie saw the concern on my face. She knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Alyssa, dear, that book never existed. It was something I had to come up with to cast the spell on you. I knew you would buy it right away. And, Danny, yours was your dog tags. Don't you worry, though, I have those here."

I was in shock. How did she have Danny's dog tags? Unless, somehow, her father had managed to get them in with his stuff right before he left for good.

Ms. Leslie walked to her bedroom. We could hear her rummaging around. We were all silent. None of us really knew what to say, but I could feel a peace coming over the table. For the first time, in almost a week, we had finally had real answers. I could tell all of us were satisfied. The only real question that remained was, what did she mean by six of us?

Ms. Leslie had returned and held out her hand to Danny. I could see the dog tags in her grip. They brought back some good memories for me.

"Here you go, son. Now where were we?"

The rest of the afternoon was normal conversation. We had finally gotten most of the answers we wanted, and everyone was happy. When we got to the car I couldn't help but ask the question we all wanted to know the answer to.

"What the hell did she mean that she expected six of us?"


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

We were in silence the whole way back to my house. Emily and I were both thinking about who else could have possibly been with us. Danny was just quiet. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind, too.

When we got inside, I had decided to fix us some sandwiches for lunch. Emily had stayed in the kitchen with me, and Danny went to sit on the couch. He said he just wanted a minute to himself. I completely understood. When Danny was in the other room, that's when Emily decided to speak.

"Ally, I think he knows something. I just got this vibe from him. When Ms. Leslie first mentioned others, I saw Danny shake his head at her. Do you think he knows something?"

I was a little shocked. Surely, if Danny did know something, he would tell me, right? I was almost sure of it. There was no reason anymore to keep secrets from each other. I just didn't understand. I knew Emily wouldn't lie to me, either.

"I don't know, Em. If he did know something, I think he would have told me."

She raised an eye brow at me. She caught on to the 'I think' part of what I had said. She knew me all too well.

"Well, after we fix these, we need to take another look at the list. Maybe there's something we're missing."

I nodded. She was right. If Ms. Leslie was expecting six of us, the list was our first place to look.

After we fixed the sandwiches, we went into the living room. Danny was lounged out on the couch. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. When he heard us enter, though, he immediately sat up.

I handed him his sandwich, and he gave me a big smile.

"Thank you."

I smiled back at him. Even if he was hiding something from me, there was no way I could stay mad at him. He still was the perfect man for me. That I was sure of. Not only did my heart say so, but I had proof of it. The time traveling experience I had was more than enough for me.

"You're welcome."

I sat down beside him, and Emily was on the other side of me, like earlier. As soon as she sat down, she got out her lap top, and immediately brought that website up.

"Okay, to fill you in, Danny, and to remind Alyssa, we're going back over the list of names. Ms. Leslie knows more than what she told us. What did she mean that she was expecting six of us? The list is as good a place as any to start."

Danny and I both nodded in agreement. Danny seemed a little more nervous, though. I didn't know what was bothering him. I just knew I didn't want to ask in front of Emily.

Emily had read the list first, while I waited patiently. Danny hadn't said a word since I gave him his sandwich. Both he and I sat there, picking at our food. That's when I noticed how wide Emily's eyes had gotten. She went pale, too.

"What is it, Em?"

I was worried. I didn't know what to make of her expression. She just slid the computer over to me so I could read the list again. She had no words to say.

I was reading over the list. Once again, I saw the girls' names. Okay, that was normal. I then looked at the names of the pilots. I saw Gooze's and Anthony's names. I already knew Danny's and Rafe's wasn't on the list. I read through the whole list. What was she seeing that I wasn't? Better question, what did I see? I read the list of names again. Red's name wasn't on the list this time. What the hell? That was weird. I was almost sure it was there earlier.

I sighed, and rested my head on my hands. That's when I finally spoke.

"What the hell is going on here? It's like Red had just suddenly vanished."

Emily nodded. That was exactly what she had seen, too. Danny was just still and silent. I was getting aggravated with him. Why wasn't he saying anything? I finally had enough of his silence.

"Danny, what do you know? Emily said, that when Ms. Leslie first mentioned six of us, that you shook your head at her. What was that about? You know something, Daniel Walker, and I want to know what it is right now!"

I didn't realize it, but I had raised my voice. I was so angry, that I was almost in tears. It also broke my heart that Danny would keep a secret from me. Why would he do this to me?

Danny was taken aback by my sudden outburst. Emily had laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. She knew when I got angry. Those were the only times that I used someone's full name. No matter who it was. This was her way of telling me to take it easy.

Danny sighed. He knew that it was his turn to let us in on something.

"I need to show you something. It's about ten minutes away."

I nodded. If that's what it was going to take to get him to tell me was a car ride, then so be it. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

We got in the car. Everyone was quiet. I think, Emily and Danny were too scared to say anything. They didn't want to anger me more than I already was.

Sure enough, in ten minutes we had reached our destination. It was a farm. There was a farmhouse, and a few yards away there was a red barn. I drove past this place almost on a daily basis. I never took much notice to it. I recognized it immediately, though. Not just from me passing it, but this was Rafe's house.

"Danny? What are we doing here?"

He just smiled and got out of the car. I gave Emily a confused look. She just shrugged her shoulders, and got out too. What the hell was going on?

Danny came to my side of the car. He opened my door for me, and held out his hand.

"Come on, there's some people waiting for us."


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. Why would Danny bring us here? Obviously, this is where he was staying. But, what people were waiting for us? I was kind of scared. I didn't know what was going on.

We walked up the steps of the porch. I was holding on to Danny's arm tightly. When he noticed, he just looked at me and chuckled some. I knew Danny wouldn't bring me into any danger on purpose. I had no reason to be scared. Emily was walking behind us, bringing up the rear.

Danny didn't even knock. He just walked right in. I was slightly taken aback. To me, this was a stranger's house. It wasn't some place I was just going to walk into like I owned it. I didn't know who lived here besides Danny.

We were standing in the living room. We could smell food cooking coming from the kitchen. It smelt delicious. Just then I realized how hungry I really had been. I didn't eat my whole sandwich from earlier, and it was around dinner time now.

Emily just looked around in amazement. She never really noticed this place, either. I could see why she was in shock. It looked like someone was living here for quite some time. There weren't any pictures of anyone around, so we had to leave it to our imaginations who lived here. By this time, Danny had left my side to go to the kitchen. Emily and I hesitated to follow.

I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I definitely recognized one as being as Danny's. The others seemed familiar, too, but I couldn't quite place them. Emily started whispering to me.

"Where are we, Ally? Who lives here?"

I shook my head. I had no idea.

"I don't know, Em. Do you think we should follow Danny into the kitchen?"

"No. He would have said something if he wanted us to."

She was right. Danny never really assumed much. He either asked, or said what he wanted.

Emily and I must have looked like complete fools looking around like we were. We were amazed at how homey it had felt in the house. We felt like we could stay there forever.

We didn't realize it, but Danny had walked out of the kitchen. The others were behind him.

"Ehem."

My eyes shot straight to the doorway to the kitchen. My mouth dropped immediately. Emily's hands went over her mouth. We were both in shock. I had started crying. This had to be some sort of dream. Why would they all be sent to my time? I couldn't understand. Then I remembered how Emily had said that people like Ms. Leslie would send whoever through time, to be in the lives of people they were meant to be around.

"Evelyn? Rafe? Red?"

Everyone was smiling at me. Evelyn had tears in her eyes as well. Before I could even begin to move, she ran over to me, and gave me the biggest hug. I finally had my other sister back in my life. I couldn't have been happier. Everyone I had ever cared about was right here in this room. Red and Rafe weren't too far behind her with hugs for me. Nobody had really spoken to Emily. They didn't know her. They were waiting for introductions. Danny just stood beside her and watched the reunion.

Evelyn had gone back in the kitchen real quick to get us all something to drink. Danny, Emily and I all sat on the couch. Rafe had one chair, Red had the other. I couldn't help but notice, Red couldn't keep his eyes off Emily. I think Emily had noticed, too, because she had started blushing. When Evelyn came back in with the drinks, Rafe was the first to speak.

"So, Alyssa, who's your friend?"

Well he was blunt about it. He could have been a little nicer, but that was his way of teasing. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"This is my other best friend, Emily. Emily that's…"

She cut me off. She knew exactly who everyone was. I had made her watch the movie with me so many times that she could probably recite it word for word just as I could.

"I know. The kind of rude one is Rafe."

We all laughed. Rafe just gave a small smile. He had already liked her. I was glad.

"That's his wife, Evelyn. Wife, right?"

They shook their heads. I was surprised. I thought for sure they would have been married by now.

"Oh, well then fiancé. Sorry."

The both just smiled warmly at her. Then she got to Red.

"And, that's Red. It's very nice to meet all of you. Ally couldn't stop talking about you all after the incident."

I didn't realize it, but I was holding a breath in. I was so relieved when she didn't mention the movie. Why would she? She knew what would happen if they all saw their doppelgangers on TV.

When she said my nickname, everyone looked at her strangely. Not one of them knew that Emily had called me that. I hated it. They could tell by the way I cringed when she said it.

"Dinner's almost ready. Would you girls like to help set everything up?"

Danny gently squeezed my hand. He wanted some time alone with the guys, and I knew Evelyn was anxious for some girl talk. I didn't know how long they had been here, but I intended to find out. Not just that, I knew how her brain worked. She was already planning on setting Emily and Red up. I saw it in her eyes.

Emily and I both nodded. We got up and headed into the kitchen with Evelyn. I also needed to ask Evelyn about her pregnancy. I hoped nothing happened to the baby. I was worried.

As soon as we left the living room, the boys immediately started talking in hushed tones. I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying, though. I figured it was none of my business. I walked around that kitchen like I had lived there my whole life. I knew how Evelyn liked things set up. I knew exactly where everything was. It was a no brainer. Emily was helping finish dinner, and I was setting the table.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily. Alyssa talked about you quite a bit when she was with us. How are you doing?"

Emily was taken aback by this. She didn't expect Evelyn to open up to her so warmly. It wasn't something she was used to.

"I'm good, thanks. What about you? How's the baby?"

Evelyn gave me a shocked look. I guess she wasn't expecting me to tell anyone about the baby. Why wouldn't I? I didn't think I was ever going to see them again, so I didn't see the harm in it.

Evelyn got over it really quick, though. She gave Emily a big smile, and rubbed her tummy some.

"It survived, if that's what you mean."

She chuckled a little. It? How far along was she? Had she been to the doctor yet? I was concerned.

"Evelyn, have you been to a doctor since you got here? I mean, technology is so far advanced, and you'll be able to see the baby, hear its heartbeat, check if it's healthy, and in a couple months find out what you're having."

She must have not known all of this. She was kind of shocked. I couldn't blame her. She traveled 75 years into the future.

"No, I haven't. Maybe that's a good idea. I want to make sure everything's ok. You know, considering what we've been through. I'll get you to help me with that tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled. It felt like I had never left. It felt like none of us had ever been apart, and it made me even happier that they were including Emily so easily.

"Okay, Ev, I have got to ask. How long have you guys been here?"

Evelyn was standing over the stove, and Emily was sitting in a chair peeling potatoes. They both stopped immediately. Emily was just as curious as I was about it. Evelyn looked like she was unsure of how to answer. That's when she started her story.

"Shortly after Rafe had come home, and you left, we went to bury Danny."

Evelyn had decided to sit down. I could tell this was going to put a strain on her. I didn't want to cause her too much stress because of the baby.

"Rafe wanted to say one final good-bye. Well, as you would know, this is where Danny wanted to be buried. Here, at the farm."

I nodded my head. Of course I knew. We had actually talked about it once before.

"Any way, Rafe decided to open the lid to the casket to see Danny one last time. When he did, Danny wasn't in there. Rafe had started freaking out. That's when we found ourselves here. It was like, a whirlwind, I guess you could say. All of a sudden, there was a paved road in front of the house. Nothing inside had really changed, but everything outside did. When we walked in the house, we found Danny there. We were in shock at first. Danny sat us down, and explained a lot to us."

Emily and I were both shocked. When it happened to me, I was asleep. When it happened to Danny, he was on the brink of death. But, with Evelyn and Rafe, they were completely aware of what was going on. I felt sorry for them.

"I tell you what, though. It's still home. Nothing's changed. We're still in love, we're still happy, there's no war around here for us to worry about, and we have all of our family."

She was right. Those were really the only things that mattered. It didn't matter what time we were in, as long as they had each other.

Emily and I both smiled at her. Neither of us really knew what to say. We just wanted to know how it happened. The only thing I didn't know was how long they were here. I know it was shortly after Danny had gotten out of the hospital, and shortly before he came to find me.

"Now Emily. I have to know. What do you think about Red?"

Emily was blushing beat red. She didn't know what to say. I could tell by the look on her face, though, that she at least thought he was good looking. When we watched the movie she had always said how Red was her favorite. She didn't know much about him beyond that, though. I knew what answer was going to come.

"Well, he's cute, but I don't know him, so I can't give much of an opinion."

Evelyn just smiled. I just rolled my eyes at both of them, and went to help Evelyn at the stove while she and Emily peeled potatoes.

"Well, that's good enough for me. I think you two would be perfect together."

I giggled. Emily was the total opposite of Betty. Emily had dark hair, and green eyes. She wasn't giddy about everything like Betty. She didn't like to wear bright colors, and she was a lot smarter than Betty, too. I don't know what Evelyn had seen, but for her to say that, she must have saw something that I hadn't. Although, I knew Red was interested by the way he looked at her. It was still hard to imagine him being with someone other than Betty. I knew, though, that if anyone could erase that pain, it would be Emily.

After we had finished cooking, I poured glasses of wine for all of us except Evelyn. I wasn't about to let her drink anything. Especially, since she didn't know how the baby was.

I had sat the last glass of wine on the table before I heard Evelyn call out.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

We all sat around the dinner table. Danny and I were on one side. Rafe was to his left, and Evelyn was to my right. Both of them was at each end of the table. On the other side was Emily and Red. Emily was directly in front of me, and Red was directly in front of Danny. Both of their faces were beat red.

"So, Evelyn, when are you guys planning on getting married?"

I was the first to break the ice. It was the only thing I could come up with. I was curious. When we were back in their time, they were planning on it when he had got back from that mission. Things have changed now.

Evelyn gave Rafe a small smile. I could tell they had already been talking about it. She was glowing with her pregnancy. I was just so happy for the two of them.

"Well, we were thinking next month. I don't want to get too big before we decide to get married. It's only going to be a small get together with just us. We don't know many people around here, and I feel like it would be better this way."

I was surprised. They haven't been here long, but they already had a lot of the details worked out.

"So, Danny, what about you and Alyssa? When are ya'll getting married?"

Rafe had asked the question. I nearly choked on the wine I had been drinking. Danny and I hadn't really talked much about where our relationship was at the moment. We knew we were together, but were we still engaged, or did he want to wait a little longer before asking again? I didn't know. It made me nervous to think about it. Danny's face was red as could be. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with this question. I wanted an honest answer from him. All of us were looking at him expectantly. We all wanted an answer.

"Well, we haven't really made any plans yet. I would like to next year. Give us some time to get settled down here, and used to the area. That is, if she still wants to?"

It was more of a question than a statement. Why would he think that I wouldn't want to anymore? I still loved him with all of my heart. Yes, it did seem like our relationship was a little strained lately. For the most part since he had gotten here, we were just trying to find some answers. I felt like the answers were more for me than for him, though. I just wanted to be reassured he wasn't going anywhere again before we got too serious again. I couldn't handle that heartbreak for a second time.

I gave him a big smile.

"Of course I will, Danny. There has never been a doubt in my mind about marrying you."

He smiled back at me, and gave me a big kiss right there at the dinner table. Everyone clapped and laughed. I thought he had a great plan.

"So, do you guys still have your pilots' licenses or what? I mean, do any of you guys work yet or anything?"

All the guys looked at me like I had two heads. I had no idea why. Did I say something wrong? Danny was the first to answer me.

"Well, we do still have our licenses. That was one thing that was kept the same. We just don't know what to do with them. I don't think any of us want to go back into the military just to fly. Although, I have been doing some research on it. We're better off flying for an airline than for the military."

I was slightly taken aback by this. There was no way I was going to let Danny fly for an airline. At least with the military, I would know kind of where he would be, and a timeline of when he would be home. An airline, on the other hand, was a totally different story. He would be gone constantly. I could handle a few months, and then home for a few months. I couldn't handle the staying gone, though.

He must have seen the horror on my face. Before I could get a word out about it, he chuckled and spoke up.

"That was just one option. Don't worry. I'm not taking it. There's an airport in the next town over. They need some flight instructors. Rafe, Red, and I are all headed over there tomorrow."

He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and then went back to eating. A wave of relief had washed over me. I was praying he got this job. Flying was all he ever wanted to do. He may not be flying as much with a job like this, but at least he'd be home all the time. I also wouldn't have to worry too much about his safety.

"That's good to know. I hope it works out. For all of you."

They all nodded in agreement. They didn't want to have to be overseas as much as I didn't want them to be.

For the rest of dinner, we all talked, and joked, and had gotten to know the new member of the family. Everyone wanted to know about Emily. What her likes and dislikes were, where she grew up, how we knew each other, literally everything. I think they all asked mainly for Red. We could all tell that they were fond of each other, except for the two of them. They were oblivious. They would ask each other questions, but I don't think they could quite see where this was going.

After dinner, Danny and I went for a walk around the farm. Everyone else stayed behind to clean up. He wanted some alone time with me. It was the first time, since he had gotten here, that we could truly talk without a care in the world. Well, it was the first time since we got together that we could talk like that.

"I think Emily likes Red."

He grinned. He knew I was right, and I could tell where this was going. He knew something. I wanted to know what it was.

"Well, when you girls were fixing dinner, he kept asking me all these questions about her. Hell, I barely know her myself, but I know her better than he does. It was like he wanted to know everything. I haven't seen him this happy since…"

He stopped. He didn't want to finish. He didn't want to remember any of that. I could tell, and I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to remember any of it either, but it happened. It was a part of who we were. I just nodded, and tried to continue the light hearted conversation. I talked excitedly about it.

"I know what you mean. They seemed like they had a good time together. I mean, it's not like they were alone, but maybe something more will come of it."

He grinned at me. We both had hoped so, not just for Red's sake, but Emily's too. Danny and I both could tell that Emily felt like a third wheel around us. We didn't mean to make her feel that way, we just missed each other.

We had finally made it to the barn. There were a couple crop dusters inside, and some hay.

"So, would you like to see the sunset over Shelby?"

I gave him a confused look. I had seen the sunset here a million times. Why would this time be any different? He just chuckled at me as he led me to one of the planes. When I caught on to what he was doing, I laughed and nodded my head.

He helped me into the cockpit. This was a lot different than the military plane he took me up in before. Nonetheless, it was still just as romantic. He got in behind me, and situated me on his lap. I was more than comfortable there. He had one arm wrapped around me, and the other on the throttle.

"Are you ready?"

He had already started the propellers. I could barely hear him, and I knew he would barely hear me, so I just smiled and nodded my head.

It was beautiful. The view was amazing. We saw the whole town from the sky. It was breathtaking, and to watch the sunset over the hills was more than I could have ever asked for. I thought that the sunset over Pearl was gorgeous. I had no words to describe this. I loved it even more. If I had ever had doubts about my feelings for Danny, this had washed away them all. Surprises like this always reminded me of why I fell in love with him in the first place.

We could see clouds rolling in, and hear thunder rolling. I was getting nervous. I hated flying in storms. I hated storms period. Danny could see my uneasiness, so he decided to land the plane.

Just as he was landing the plane, it had started pouring. We got out, and ran hand in hand, laughing and giggling, into the barn.

"Well, that was unexpected. I'm sorry. That wasn't part of the plan."

We both laughed. He couldn't control the weather. He had nothing to be sorry for. I just pulled him closer to me, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His rested on my waist.

"I love you, Danny. With all of my heart. I don't care that the rain ruined your idea of the date. If you ask me, it made it even more perfect."

He gave me a big smile, and put his forehead to mine.

"I love you too, Alyssa."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. He raked his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

I could tell he was getting nervous. I didn't know why.

"I know that you said you still wanted to be with me, but…"

He got down on one knee. There was no box this time, though. I was getting worried.

"Will you marry me, still?"

He grinned at the still part. Why would he ask me such a thing? I would marry him not matter what. I just gave him a big smile.

"You know I will."

He stood up and brought me in for a big hug. I could tell this was weighing on his mind. Our relationship. I was kind of relieved that he had felt that way. It was the same way I was feeling until this very moment. He gave me a passionate kiss. I could feel the love in his kiss. It was the love I knew was always there, but that we both needed to be reassured about. He broke away. We were panting. We wanted it to go further right there, but we couldn't. Not tonight.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I was confused. What was he saying thank you for? If anything, I should have been the one thanking him. He came back to me when I thought he was dead. He asked me to marry him a second time, reassuring us both. He wanted me for me. The good and the bad. I loved him more than anything in this world. He was all that truly mattered to me. I would do anything for him, but I still had to ask.

"For what exactly?"

He smiled. It made my heart melt every time I saw it.

"For making me the happiest man in the world a second time. For being there for me through all of this. For being you. For loving me. Thank you."

I giggled. It was kind of cheesy, but I knew it meant a lot to him, and I knew he meant what he said. That was how he really felt. Danny was never one to sugar coat things with me when it came to matters of the heart. I loved him for that.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome, and thank you, too"

It was his turn to be confused. He had no idea why I was thanking him.

"For what?"

I just chuckled. He had no idea.

"You saved me, Danny. I was so heartbroken over losing you, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, you showed up. It was one of the best days of my life. Not just that, you reassured your love for me by asking me to marry you a second time. You made me fall in love with you all over again, and every sweet gesture you do does that to me. You constantly remind me of why I fell in love with you. And, you stuck with me when I wanted all of those answers. I thought getting those answers was for you and me, but it was mainly for me. I needed to know that you weren't going to leave me for a second time. I needed to know that you were here to stay. For good. I didn't want to marry you, and then one day wake up and you wouldn't be there. I'm glad we have all the answers now, because now, we don't have a lot to worry about."

By the end, I was tearing up some. I was happy. I found one of the most amazing men ever. I loved him with my every being. He just smiled at me, and kissed me softly. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and neither did I.

We sat in some hay, for a few minutes, in each other's arms. Neither one of us wanted to let go. That's when we heard our names being called from the distance. Danny was the first to speak.

"Well, it sounds like we are needed."

When we got back to the house, Emily and Red were on the porch waiting for us. They were sitting in a swing just talking and laughing together. I could tell there was definitely something there. Danny was the first to break our silence.

"Hey guys, is everything ok?"

They were confused. We could tell they were wondering why everything wouldn't be ok. They seemed perfectly happy.

"Yea, everything's fine. Rafe and Evelyn went to bed, and we need to get going, Ally. We've all got things to do tomorrow, and it's getting late."

I looked at the watch on my wrist. She was right. It was about 10 o'clock. I didn't realize Danny and I had been gone for so long.

"Alright, well say good-bye, and I'll be at the car waiting on you. I'll see you later, Red."

I gave him a friendly hug. I had missed him just as much as I missed Evelyn and Rafe.

"Okay, see you, Alyssa."

Danny had walked me to my car, while Emily and Red were making plans for tomorrow.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, Alyssa? It'll be fun."

He smiled and gave me a wink. I knew what his intentions were. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Daniel Walker, you better stop that tone right now. I don't like it on you."

He just chuckled. I knew he was joking with me, but to be on the safe side, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Relax, I was just teasing. I would like it if you stayed, though."

He was making this impossible. I couldn't stay the night, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Why don't you come with me? We would be all alone with nobody else to worry about."

He sighed. We both knew we had to say good night, just for tonight at least.

"It's easier for me to stay here since all of us guys are going to that airport tomorrow morning. I promise, I will tomorrow, though."

I playfully pouted at him.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that, Mr. Walker. I would stay with you, but I have to get Emily home. She has to work in the morning, and I have to take Evelyn to a doctor tomorrow."

He looked concerned. He had no idea that she was going to the doctor. I saw the concern on his face. I had to let him know everything was fine.

"Oh no, Danny, don't worry. I'm taking her to a baby doctor. We want to make sure the baby's fine considering."

He sighed with relief. He thought it was something more serious. Well, in a way, it was, but he thought it was something of an emergency.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We just want to know if the baby's healthy."

He nodded.

"Well, don't do that again. You about gave me a heart attack."

He chuckled. He was back to teasing me.

"Are you two almost done? You're kind of grossing me out. It looks like you're about to have sex right here on this car."

We both blushed furiously. Leave it to Emily to ruin a mood. I didn't even hear her walk up to the car, or even get in.

"Does she always sneak up on people like that?"

I laughed.

"Not always, but she does seem to make a habit of it at the worst times."

He just laughed and nodded.

"Well then, I better let you go before you get in trouble."

It was my turn to laugh. I could tell Emily liked Danny, though. She would never have said anything like that if she didn't. I was so thankful that the two of them got along so well.

"Good night. I love you, forever."

"I love you always."

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss before pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Promise."

"Ok, good night."

Danny opened my door for me to let me in. Once I was in, he shut it, and backed away, waving at us. I could see Red from the porch waving as well.

After we pulled out of the drive-way, I started talking to Emily.

"So, when's the first date?"

She just grinned at me.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. I haven't had such a peaceful sleep in I didn't know how long. To me it felt like years, when in reality it was probably only a couple weeks. I had taken my shower and got dressed. I decided on jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and my flip flops again. Today was the day I took Evelyn to the doctor. I wanted to be as comfortable as possible, just in case. I also was wanting to go shopping for her wedding.

When I got to Rafe's house, the boys were already gone. I was slightly disappointed. I was hoping I would get to see Danny before his big interview. I wanted to wish him luck. Evelyn was already waiting on the porch for me. She had started walking to the car. I looked at her hard, and just shook my head. She was wearing a navy blue skirt from the 1940's, a white blouse from the same era, and the way her hair was fixed you could tell it wasn't up to date. Something had to be done about this. She was way too young to be dressing like that.

When she got in the car I just looked at her with a mischievous smile. She looked at me confused.

"What?"

She was a little aggravated. She hated when I was up to something. She could see the gears turning in my head. I just kept smiling, and started driving.

"You do know, that if you're going to be living in this time period, you need to get some more up to date clothing, right?"

Her mouth was hanging open agape. I could tell she didn't like the idea at all.

"What, and wear that?"

She was pointing at what I was wearing. I looked down at my clothes for a second. For a minute there, I thought there was something completely wrong with what I was wearing. I thought maybe I had accidentally put the wrong thing on.

"What's wrong with this? It's comfortable, functional, and you can wear it almost anywhere. You, on the other hand, look like you're ready to go to a job interview. Or you look like how my mom would dress if she were still alive."

I couldn't help but snicker. It was true. At our age, you wanted to dress a bit mature for your age, but not too much.

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

I could tell that she was kind of disgusted at the fact of what girls wore in this day and age. She didn't like it one bit, but, I could also tell that she didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb either. She knew she was going to have to change the way she looked. I was more than willing to help.

"I suggest we go shopping after I take you to the doctor."

"You know, it's one thing for men to wear jeans, Alyssa, it's another for women."

I just rolled my eyes at her. She just had no idea. Even when she came from, men didn't really wear jeans. They always wore khakis or some sort of dress pants. I could tell she was very uncomfortable with all of this new information.

"Well, you didn't have a problem with it last night."

I was getting aggravated. She couldn't let anyone on about where she was from. Even though, most people don't really catch things like that in this century. If you didn't fit in, you were bullied for it. No one really understood anyone anymore. I was thankful that, when I time traveled, everyone was accepting of me being different. I just didn't want Evelyn to get her feelings hurt.

"That's because last night, I wouldn't have cared if you walked in naked, I was just glad to see you."

She was right. It felt like an eternity since we last spent some time together. I knew she was worried about me when I had disappeared on her before. I knew that's why she didn't say anything. She was just happy to see me.

"Fine. We'll compromise. Anyway, you don't want to be wearing jeans while you're pregnant. I hear it's very uncomfortable. We'll get you some stretch pants and some dresses."

She smiled. She liked that idea better. I was thankful. I didn't want to argue about this anymore.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had decided to turn the radio on. I put on Jason Aldean's 'She's Country.' I was singing along. The thought of her not liking it never occurred to me until I saw her scowl.

"What now?"

I was aggravated again. I didn't realize that this music would bother her.

"What the hell is this?"

I just chuckled. That's when I realized she was talking about my choice in music. This was one of my favorite songs. I was going to get her to like things about this time, whether she liked it or not.

"It's country music, Ev. Well, what this time period considers country music. Some of the stuff I like, some stuff I don't. Sometimes I prefer Johnny Cash, but right now I'm in the mood for this.

She looked at me like I had three heads. She didn't know who Johnny Cash was, either. I just shook my head.

"Trust me. You'll eventually find some music you like. You're just not used to it, that's all."

She nodded. She knew this was a battle she couldn't win. She had no choice but to listen to music from today. It was all that was ever played on the radio. I couldn't wait for her response to seeing my cell phone. Right now, though, I kept it hidden in my purse.

By this time, we had gotten to the doctor's office. I had to let her in on what to expect. The ultrasounds, the peeing in cups, all that good stuff. She just nodded her head. It wasn't anything to really worry about. Birth was birth. No matter what time period you came from.

I guess she had called a head of time, because as soon as we got there, they almost immediately called her back. I could tell she was nervous.

When we got to the room, they immediately sent her to the bathroom. They needed a urine sample. I chuckled a little. I saw this coming. When she walked back in, she just glared at me. She didn't want me to say a word. As we were sitting there waiting on the doctor to come in, my phone rang. I was hesitant. Should I or shouldn't I answer it? I didn't want Evelyn asking a million and one questions here. The ring was so loud, though, and she could hear it.

"What is that? What's that noise?"

I pulled my phone out. I had to. She was just going to keep asking, and it probably would have made her nervous for when the doctor had arrived.

"What is that thing?"

She was freaking out some. I just shushed her as I looked at my phone. It was a number I didn't recognize. I just pushed the end button. If it was important they would leave a message.

"What was that, Alyssa?"

"It's a cell phone. It's a telephone you can take anywhere with you. Most people now a days have only cell phones and no home phones. They can be very convenient."

She was in shock.

"Can I see it?"

Just as she asked the doctor walked in. I was so relieved. I didn't want to freak her out any more than necessary. I didn't want to put her or the baby through too much stress.

Thankfully, the doctor wanted Evelyn on the table right away. She wanted to have a look at the baby. She had put the gel on Evelyn's stomach, and started doing an ultrasound. Almost immediately, we could hear the baby's heartbeat. It was strong. Evelyn and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I can tell you this. Your baby is perfectly healthy. Everything is developing normally, and it has a strong heartbeat."

She turned the monitor so we could see it. We could tell it was a baby, but couldn't make out too much more than that.

"I'd say you are about 12 weeks along."

The doctor smiled at her warmly. That's when Evelyn decided to ask her question.

"Do you know what it is, yet? Can you tell?"

She was excited. She desperately wanted to know. The doctor and I both just chuckled at her.

"It's too early to tell that, but we can make an appointment for 4 weeks from now. We should be able to tell by then."

Evelyn just nodded. The doctor smiled warmly at us.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you."

We had left the doctor's office. Any worries either of us had had disappeared. We walked excitedly back to the car.

"Oh, Alyssa, isn't it wonderful? It's a miracle. The baby's healthy, we're happy, everything's going to be fine!"

She was giddy with joy. I couldn't blame her.

We got in the car, and we both sat down and buckled up.

"So, where to now?"

"Shopping."

I smiled at her. It was something every girl loved, no matter where you were from. Any trace of disgust from shopping had disappeared. After seeing all those girls at the doctor's office, she knew she had to get with the times.

"Alright, let's go."

I took her to some thrift shops. I knew she didn't have any money, and I had a little. Enough to get her what she needed for her pregnancy. She walked around like a kid in a candy store. She was excited to find some new clothes.

As we looked around she started talking to me.

"Alyssa? How long have you and Emily been friends? You two seem so close."

She was right. I was just as close with Emily as I was with Evelyn. That's when I had decided to tell her.

"Well, we grew up together. My parents and her parents were really good friends. We lived next door to each other. We were inseparable. We still are, really."

Evelyn nodded as she kept adding clothes to the cart.

"Well, what about her parents? She doesn't talk about them much."

I froze. I was dreading having to tell this part. It made me sick. I knew she needed to know, though. Just in case it happened to come up in casual conversation.

"Well, our parents left us with a babysitter one night so they could go out. They were all killed in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver."

Evelyn immediately dropped what was in her hands. Her face fell, and she covered her mouth with her hands. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I never told Evelyn, or anyone, how my parents had died.

"I'm so sorry, Alyssa. I had no idea."

I hugged her back, and nodded my head.

"It's ok. I never talk about it. We were both young. That's why we work in the book store. Ms. Leslie had taken us both in, and raised us. Everything worked out for the best. I miss my parents dearly, but I'm happy with the way my life turned out."

Evelyn nodded. She was satisfied with that answer. I was glad she was. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. We went back to shopping for clothes. She never once mentioned it again. I was grateful.

When we got back to her place, we had 5 bags full of clothes. She found some sweat pants, a couple dresses, and some shirts. She picked everything out. I was glad she had actually found some clothes that she liked.

Danny and Rafe were sitting on the porch, talking. They looked happy. Danny walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"You need to go home and change into something nice. We're going out and celebrating."


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

When Danny had said I needed to get ready, I was confused. Ready for what? What were we celebrating? I was missing something. Something important happened today. I wasn't sure what, though. I had finally gotten a good look at Danny. He was wearing black dress pants, a light blue button up, and a tie. They must be planning something fancy. I knew exactly what I was going to wear.

"Well, will you come with me? I think it'll be silly for me to go home and then come the whole way back here for us to just leave again.

He smiled knowingly. He completely understood. I was grateful for that. While Danny and I were on the porch, Rafe and Evelyn headed inside. She must be getting ready, too. I hadn't realized that there was a vehicle missing from the yard, though, until Danny and I headed to my car.

"Where's Red? Is he going to be joining us as well?"

I completely forgot. The night before on my way to take Emily home, she told me that Red had asked her out for tonight. I knew this was going to be their first date, and I also knew they wouldn't want any extra company.

Danny just smirked at me. Yeah, he knew too apparently. He opened the passenger side door for me. I guess he decided he was going to drive.

"Thank you."

I got in the car, sat down, and buckled up. I didn't care if Danny wanted to drive. I had a long day with all that shopping. I felt like I could go to bed, but I wanted to celebrate whatever it was we were celebrating.

Danny drove to my place. The whole way there, I kept asking where we were going. He wouldn't say, and I could tell he was getting a little annoyed with all of my questions, but I was excited.

We walked through the door. It was dark and quiet in the house, so I put on some music and turned a light on.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and get ready. Give me about 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

I nodded. To me, this felt so right. Him being in my home, just us. I wish he could stay with me all the time, but I wasn't sure how he would feel about that since we weren't married. I just wanted him with me at all times.

The first thing I did when I got out of the shower was fix my hair. My hair curled naturally when wet, so I decided to just scrunch it up with some mouse, and spray it with some hairspray so it wouldn't fall. I don't think Danny had ever seen me with my natural curly hair, so this would be a surprise. I had put on some eye make-up and some lip gloss. That was all I really needed. I went to my closet and pulled out the dress I had decided to wear that night. It was a black cocktail dress. It hugged in all the right places, and it had two thin straps. It fell slightly above my knees. This was the first time I ever wore it. I instantly fell in love with it when I saw it in the store. Emily told me I would never wear it. Boy, was she wrong. I also put on a pair of black strappy heals. I took one last look in the mirror.

"I hope he doesn't have anything negative to say."

I was nervous. For the first time since Danny and I had been together, I didn't have anyone to help pick out my clothes. I didn't know how he would feel about me wearing this, but I knew this was the perfect dress for a celebration. At least in my time it was. I grabbed a sweater and headed to the living room.

As I was walking through the kitchen, it seemed like my heels were echoing on through the whole house. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. As I approached the living room, I knew Danny had heard me coming, because he stood up from the couch. His eyes were roaming all over my body. I could feel them. My heart was beating even faster now. I could see the hunger in his eyes. I knew I had made the right decision.

"Well, what do you think?"

It was like he was in a trance. He finally looked me in the eyes.

"Wow. You look amazing."

He walked over and put his arms around my waist. I had put mine around his neck, and I was blushing furiously.

"Thank you."

I whispered. I was still nervous. He had approved my look, why was I still nervous? He gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome."

He pulled away and held his arm up for me to take. He was still the gentleman that I knew him to be.

"Now, shall we get going?"

I let Danny drive, because this was supposed to be a surprise. We went to the next town over, and pulled up in front of the fanciest restaurant there. There was even a valet. I was in shock. Could they really afford this? How did they have the money? Although, how was Danny living for the past month?

Danny had gotten out of the car and came around to my side to help me out. I just looked at the restaurant in amazement. He handed the keys to the valet, and gave him a tip. I laced my arm through his as we walked inside.

I was astounded by what I saw. There was a water fountain right in the middle of the restaurant, and there was a dance floor. A live quartet was playing, and people were dancing. It was an intimate place. It wasn't too loud, and it was the perfect place for a night out. I instantly fell in love with it. Danny had walked up to the podium and told them we had a reservation. They showed us to our table, and Rafe and Evelyn were already there.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."

I blushed furiously. Only Rafe. I swear that boy didn't know how to greet someone properly. Danny just laughed.

"Well, this one here decided to take forever to get ready."

"Hey, that's not fair. Had I had more of a notice, I would have gotten ready before we even showed back up at your place."

"Well, had you answered the phone earlier, you would have."

I was shocked. I didn't realize that it was Danny who had called earlier that day. I had to remember to save his number. Did he have a cell phone, too? I didn't know. I was slightly curious, but it wasn't really any of my business.

I was sitting across from Evelyn, and Danny was sitting across from Rafe. The waiter had come with one menu for wines, and 4 other menus for us to choose something to eat. I couldn't pronounce half of the things on the menu, so I stuck to what I knew. When the waiter came back, we had all ordered. We all ordered the steak, with different sides. I was glad I wasn't the only one in the same boat of not knowing the menu.

He brought us glasses of water first. Danny had told him to save the wine for dessert. I guess we were going to eat before we knew what we were celebrating.

While we were eating, Evelyn gave the news that the baby was completely healthy. She wanted to tell both of them at the same time, apparently, because Rafe seemed like he was hearing it for the first time.

After we ate our main course, Danny took me out to the dance floor. Surprisingly, it was the song that was playing the night we had first met. I almost cried. Danny had put one arm around my waist, I put one hand on his shoulder, and he grabbed my other hand in his.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

He just gave me a wide smile. I had a feeling that he purposely requested this song.

"Well, it's all for you."

I blushed. I knew there was a lot more surprises to come that night.

We had danced a couple more songs. Rafe and Danny had taken turns dancing with Evelyn and me. We all had a special bond that nobody else would ever realize. We all had been through a lot together, and nothing was going to keep any of us apart.

When we got back to the table, dessert was waiting for us. It was warm chocolate melting cake. It was my favorite. Danny had decided to open up the wine, and pour us all a glass. Except Evelyn, of course.

"Alright I propose a toast. First of all, to Evelyn and Rafe on the health of their baby, and to their upcoming wedding."

We all smiled at that. It was very sweet.

"Also, to Alyssa, for agreeing to be my bride."

I blushed. I never in a million years would have thought that he would bring that up, but it made me happy nonetheless.

"And, to Rafe, Red, and me for getting that job at the airport today."

I almost dropped my glass. I had completely forgotten. I was so caught up with the baby and shopping that I didn't even ask how it went when I first saw him today. I felt so ashamed. I could tell it didn't bother him, though. They kept this a secret on purpose. I knew, because Evelyn had the same look on her face as I did. Pure shock mixed with happiness.

We all clinked glasses.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you all."

I gave Danny a small kiss on the cheek. I was truly happy for them. Especially Rafe. They all needed this job. Danny, so he could survive on his own, and Rafe so he could take care of his family.

We stayed at the restaurant a little longer than expected. Rafe and Danny had struck up a conversation on their new job. I was talking to Evelyn about the wedding.

"So, Evelyn. How about we go shopping again tomorrow. We need to pick you out a dress. We can take Emily, too. She's better at figuring out what looks better on someone than I am."

Evelyn smiled. She lit up at the idea.

"That's a great idea. It'll give me a chance to get to know her better, and I won't have to wait on you to give me all the details about her and Red's date."

We both giggled. She was right. I wanted to know as much about their date as she did.

A little while later, we had all agreed to call it a night. Danny had decided to ride with me back to my place. I was giddy with excitement.

When we got there, Danny handed me the keys.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

I didn't pay any attention to it. He probably forgot something, and I was getting tired. When I got inside, I decided to head to the bedroom and start getting a little more comfortable. The shoes were killing my feet, and I wanted to get this make up off.

I was in the bathroom when Danny had come in. He walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. I saw a small, long box in his left hand. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and stared at me in the mirror. I just smiled at him.

"I have a surprise for you."

I just smirked. He wasn't hiding it well, so I already knew. He opened up the box. Inside was a gorgeous diamond necklace. I was in shock. How could he afford this? What was he thinking? He needed his money more than I needed this gift. I took it gingerly from the box, and turned around in his arms.

"Danny, this is gorgeous, but you didn't have to. You prob…"

He cut me off. He knew what I was about to say. He didn't want to hear it.

"Here, let me put it on you."

I turned back around to face the mirror so I could watch him put it on me. It went perfect with the dress I was wearing. The chain was silver, with 3 diamonds hanging on the end of it. I loved it.

"See, it looks great on you."

He was right. It matched my skin tone perfectly. I knew then, that I would never take it off. I didn't want to.

"It's beautiful, but…"

He cut me off again.

"Don't worry about how I can afford it, or anything like that. I've got everything I need, and I am fine. Now come here."

He led me back to the bedroom, and he started emptying out his pockets. That's when something caught my eye.

"Daniel Walker, is that a cell phone?"

I was kind of surprised. I didn't think that he would ever get a cell phone, but he was full of surprises. He just smiled at me.

"Yes it is. I told you I've been here over a month. I needed some way to communicate, and I could tell this was the best way. That way you can get a hold of me whenever you need to."

I was smiling. He thought about my well-being. He wanted me to get in touch with him whenever I could. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me passionately. He slowly unzipped the back of my dress. My heart was racing. I gingerly unbuttoned his shirt. Before I realized it, he was laying me on the bed, undressing me completely. We had made love again that night.

After we were done, we just laid there in each other's arms, in complete silence for a few minutes. We were trying to catch our breath. He was holding me, my head was on his chest, and I had an arm draped around him. He was the first to speak.

"You know, I wish it could be like this all the time. Not the sex, just you and me alone in a house together."

I was shocked. Was he implying something? I didn't want to push it.

"I do too, Danny, but it will happen eventually."

He nodded. The question was on the tip of my tongue. I really didn't want to push it, though.

"Yea, but before it was different. We were both in the military, and times were different. Now, all I want to do is be with you all the time. Without worries about what people think."

Oh my gosh. He was implying something. He wanted us to move in together. Was this really what I wanted?

"I've got an idea. How about Sunday, we go do something together. Just you and me. I know you and Evelyn have plans tomorrow, but I want you all to myself Sunday. It'll be fun, I promise."

I just nodded. For now, I was completely content in his arms. I didn't want anything to ruin it, but I couldn't wait until Sunday.

Before I drifted off to sleep I gave him one last kiss.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Alyssa. With all my heart."

I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face. I was rushing Sunday to come.


	14. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

I woke up the next morning with the light shining in my eyes. Danny wasn't in bed beside me. I got scared. Was it possible that he had left me again? I saw his cell phone and wallet sitting on the night stand. I was worried. I decided to take a quick shower. I thought that maybe that would relax me some.

When I got out of the shower, I decided to get dressed for the day. I had put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and my flip flops. I decided to just wear my hair up in a ponytail. I knew today was going to be a long day. I had to be as comfortable as possible.

While I was getting dressed, I could smell food cooking. It smelled like bacon and eggs. My stomach started rumbling. I didn't realize I was so hungry until now.

I walked into the kitchen. I saw Danny standing at the stove, and he had some country music playing. I smiled. I would love to wake up to this every morning if I could. I couldn't wait for it to happen after we got married.

I walked over to Danny, and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I rested my head on his back. Danny was a good 6inches taller than me. I liked it, though.

"Well, good morning to you, too."

He turned around in my arms and gave me a kiss on the lips. I reveled in the attention he gave me. He always made me feel like I was the only woman on earth. It didn't matter how big or small the gesture was. I always felt that way. I wrapped my arms around him tighter before I spoke.

"Something smells good."

I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Well, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but apparently, plans change."

He winked at me. That was a nice thought. Breakfast in bed. Nobody had ever done anything like that for me before.

"Well, if you want, I can go lay back down. I don't mind."

I gave him a big smile. He just chuckled.

"No, that's ok. You're already dressed, and I want to sit at the table anyway since you're up."

My face fell a little, but I didn't mind. I was happy either way. He turned back around to continue cooking the eggs. The bacon was already finished.

"Well, what do you want me to do, then?"

He stopped immediately.

"Absolutely nothing. You sit down I'll cook and do everything else. This is your day off. Well, at least from having to take care of yourself."

I just laughed. He knew I wasn't getting a day off from anything today. I had a lot of shopping I had to do.

"Fine. I need to go call Emily, anyway."

I stuck my tongue out at him before heading back to the bedroom to make my phone call. He just playfully rolled his eyes at me.

I called Emily to let her know that we all were going shopping today. She agreed excitedly, and said she would be over in an hour. That was plenty enough time for Danny and me to eat our breakfast in peace together. This was our time. I didn't want it ruined by intruders. No matter who it was. As soon as I hung up the phone, Danny had called me to eat.

I knew I was on the phone for at least ten minutes, but I didn't think it was long enough for what I currently saw. Danny had scrambled some eggs, made the bacon, fixed some toast, and poured us each a glass of orange juice. He had set the table, and in the middle of the table was a single daisy. It was the perfect breakfast setting. How did he manage to do all that in the short amount of time I was on the phone? He never ceased to amaze me.

"Wow. This is more than I bargained for."

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before I sat down. He had already pulled my chair out for me, and was waiting on me when I walked in.

"Well, it's all for you."

I blushed. He was the most incredible man I had ever met. I was glad I had decided to marry him.

We ate and talked. We talked about everything. We talked about his new job, we talked about my job, and we talked about our future together. We both knew that this was exactly what we wanted for the rest of our lives, as soon as possible. I just didn't know how soon.

We had just started cleaning up when there was a knock on the door. Danny went to answer it. He already treated my home like his, and it made my heart leap.

"Oh God, troubles here."

I looked over. It was Emily. I saw her playfully hit Danny on the arm before coming in the kitchen.

"Well, hello to you, too. Jerks."

I put my hands up in defense.

"I can't control what comes out of his mouth. At least you know he likes you."

I gave her a big smile. Danny had just walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead before continuing to help do the dishes.

"Well, what's going on here? I didn't know you guys were cooking breakfast. I would have been here sooner."

I rolled my eyes at her. Only she would say something like that. Well, maybe Rafe, too.

"You see, some of us like our privacy."

I glared at her a little, and Danny just laughed as he dried the last dish.

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever you say. So, what's the plan for today?"

I gave her a confused look. What did she mean? She knew we were going shopping. That's when I saw her look between Danny and me.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going. That's you guys' thing. Nope. I'm going back to Rafe's, maybe have a beer, maybe fly a little. Not in that order, at least. Then, I'll probably help Rafe around the farm. Then hopefully, by the time we're all done, you'll be back, and we all can have dinner together."

By this time, he had wrapped his arms around my waist. He was smiling, and leaned over to give me a long, slow kiss. I could hear Emily rolling her eyes. I knew PDA kind of freaked her out.

"Oh Lord. Why don't you two get a room?"

Danny smirked. I knew he was about to give a smart remark.

"Well, will you mind waiting about an hour while we do?"

"I'm getting out of here before I puke. I'll be outside waiting."

Danny knew all the right buttons to push on her. Although, anybody could. She was too easy to read. I just laughed.

"Well, you can have my car for the day. Emily will drive us all around."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, but don't let her kill you. I saw her driving the other day. Not pretty. But, you'll at least ride with me over to Rafe's, right?"

I just giggled. It was like he never wanted to let me out of his sight, but I was fine with that.

"Yes, Danny, I'll ride with you over to Rafe's."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Alright, love, let's go then."


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

We pulled up right behind Emily at Rafe's. She got out of the car rather quickly. I just assumed she was wanting to see Red. I couldn't help but laugh and reminisce on when I first started dating Danny. He had given me a puzzled look, and raised his eye brows at me.

"What's so funny?"

I laughed again. He just had no idea how girls acted after a first date with a boy.

"Just the way Emily is acting. It reminds me of me when we first started dating."

He blushed slightly and smiled. He leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I wish I could have seen that, then."

It was my turn to blush. I just raised my eyebrows and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Let's get in there before they all start worrying about us."

He sighed. I could tell he didn't want to let me go today, but he knew it was something that had to be done.

When we got inside, Emily was sitting on the couch talking animatedly with Red. He was smiling back at her, and listening intently to what she was saying. I was so happy to see both of them happy, especially Red.

I gave a slight nod their way before heading into the kitchen. Danny wasn't too far behind me.

In the kitchen, Evelyn was washing dishes. I giggled a little at what she was wearing. She was wearing a grey pair of sweat pants, pink t-shirt, and her hair pulled back in a bun. It was weird seeing her in modern clothes, but the look actually worked for her. Well, at least in her current condition it did. She must have heard my giggling, because she stopped immediately what she was doing, and wiped her hands on a towel. She came over to us, and gave each of us a hug. She hugged Danny first, and he hugged her back in a friendly way. I was the next one she came to. When she hugged me she started talking.

"Hi, Danny. Alyssa, I am so glad you're here. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was too excited about our shopping trip today. I'll be ready in a couple minutes. I just have to finish up in here."

I laughed at her. Yesterday, the idea of shopping appalled her. Today, she couldn't be any more excited to go.

"Well, I'll help you finish up the dishes so we can leave sooner."

Danny just rolled his eyes. I could tell the idea of shopping and girl talk didn't appease him too much. I couldn't blame him.

"Look, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go find Rafe."

I raised my eyebrows at him and giggled.

"What's wrong, Danny? Don't you want to hear our conversation?"

He chuckled slightly.

"Not really. Do you know where he is, Evelyn?"

She nodded.

"Yea, he's out in the barn. You can tell him that we left. We're about to anyway."

He gave an exasperated sigh and nodded. He walked over to me before walking out the kitchen door. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"Be careful. If you need me, call me. Tell Emily to try not to kill you guys, and keep an eye out for Evelyn. I love you."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I kissed him back before I pulled away.

"Danny, we'll be fine. You worry too much. But, I love you, too."

He gave me another kiss on the forehead. He walked over to the door, and before he disappeared out of it, he turned to us.

"You guys be careful today, and have fun."

We just giggled and nodded. As soon as he disappeared out the door, Evelyn went back to washing the dishes. I dried them, and put them up.

"What is his deal today?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He doesn't like the way Emily drives, but if it was that bad, I promise, I wouldn't be riding with her."

She raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fine."

We had finished washing the dishes, and walked into the living room to catch Red and Emily pulling away from each other. Red's face lit up a bright red. We had just caught them at the end of a kiss. We didn't say a word.

"If you two love-birds are done, we need to get going, Emily."

Emily blushed furiously. I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't every day I caught Emily kissing someone. She was the one who hated PDA. For her to be doing something like this was comical.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Red."

"Bye Emily. Bye girls. Y-Y-You guy's h-have fun."

He had started stuttering. He only did that when he was nervous, but we never paid much attention to it. All of us girls talked at the same time.

"Bye Red."

When we got to Emily's car, she was the first to speak. She was in the driver's seat, Evelyn was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back. She turned in her seat so she could see both of us. She looked at us like she was kind of aggravated.

"I don't want to hear a word of it from either of you. Especially you, Alyssa."

She pointed an angry finger at me. I just put my hands up in protest. I had an innocent look on my face, but in my mind, I was grinning mischievously.

"Not one word, at least, not until you're ready to talk about it."

She nodded in agreement, and Evelyn just laughed. Emily turned around in her seat, and put her sunglasses on hurriedly. I could tell she was embarrassed. She had finally put a lighthearted tone back in her voice. She was excited.

"Now, who's ready for some wedding shopping?"

We went to a couple dress stores. Nothing like the fancy wedding dress shops. We wanted to find something simple for Evelyn. Something that would go great with the summer weather, and the backdrop of the farm. After hours of shopping, in the next town over, we exhausted all of our possibilities. We couldn't find anything for Evelyn. We were giving up. We were driving through Main Street in Shelby. That's when Evelyn spotted a small consignment shop. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Wait. What about there?"

She was pointing excitedly at the store. I was a little surprised that we didn't see it before. Right in the front window was a white dress. It didn't look to be a wedding dress. It appeared to be something someone would wear just out and about.

"Emily, pull over."

Emily parked the car, and we all got out. When we got inside, there was an older lady sitting at the desk. Evelyn walked right up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is there any way I can try that dress on that's in the window?"

The lady looked up at Evelyn and smiled. It was like she knew that the dress would be perfect for her. The lady was grinning widely, and immediately went to get the dress for Evelyn.

While we were waiting on the dress, we looked around to see what Emily and I could find for ourselves for the wedding. We didn't want to be too dressy, since it was outside, but we didn't want to dress down either. I found a light pink dress. It was plain with a couple buttons at the collar, and it was strapless. It was tight at the top, and flowed at the bottom. I fell instantly in love with it. It came to right at my knees. I knew this was the dress I was going to wear that day.

"Oh, Ally, it's beautiful. It'll be perfect for the wedding."

Emily had a big smile on her face. She was right. It was perfect. I took the dress off the rack. Before Emily even had a chance to look further for a dress for her, the lady had come back with Evelyn's dress.

"Here you go, miss. Why don't you try it on? I can't wait to see what it looks like on you."

Evelyn smiled widely, and nodded excitedly.

"Thank you. I'll go do that right now."

The lady nodded and showed us to the dressing rooms. There were a couple chairs sitting outside of the rooms, and a couple of big mirrors around. Emily and I sat in the chairs, waiting patiently on Evelyn. Evelyn had called out to me.

"Alyssa, can you come zip this up for me please."

I walked in the room. She already had the dress on, but the back was wide open. I immediately zipped it up and shut my eyes after I did so. I didn't want to see her until Emily was able to.

"Alright, come on out whenever you're ready."

I walked out the room and sat back down. This was it.

When Evelyn walked out, we were all stunned. The dress was gorgeous. It was a little big, but with her being pregnant she would grow right into it within the next month. It would hug at the top. It had wide straps, and no cleavage. There was a brown, thin belt that went around at the waist. It was made from cotton, but there was a top layer of lace. The bottom of it flowed, and came to her mid-calf. It was perfect.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

Evelyn blushed and smiled. Emily immediately stood up to inspect her even further. She walked completely around Evelyn before speaking again.

"I'm serious. Rafe is going to flip when he sees you in this."

My eyes were wide with amazement. At every word Emily spoke, Evelyn just blushed. I stood up, too. I had some tears in my eyes. I was so happy for her.

"She's right, Ev. You look stunning. This is the dress. You need to get it. Now."

Evelyn blushed even more, and turned away sheepishly. That's when the older lady walked up.

"Well, I'll be. This is perfect. I never thought I would find the right person to wear this, but you are it. Half price. You deserve this dress."

We were all in shock. All of our mouths were agape. Did she really just give Evelyn 50% off on this dress?

"Are you sure, ma'am? I couldn't possibly impose like that."

The woman just shook her head.

"Nonsense. You are the perfect person for this dress. You girls, too. Whatever you girls find, 50% off for you, too."

Emily and I were at a loss for words. This must have been our lucky day. This lady was unbelievable. Our eyes were wide with shock, and our mouths were hanging wide open.

"If you two don't shut your mouths, you're likely to catch flies."

The woman winked at us before she walked away. We all hollered after her.

"Thank you."

Before paying for our things, Evelyn and I helped Emily find a dress for her. We found a light green one. It was just as beautiful as mine. It had thin straps, and flowed to floor length. It would look amazing on Emily. Emily pulled it off the rack, and held it up to her.

"Well, what do you guys think?"

She looked down at it and then back up at us.

"I think, Red won't know what hit him. This will be perfect for you."

I nodded in agreement with Evelyn. She was right. It would be perfect for her. We went and paid for the dresses. The complete total, for all three dresses, was 150$. We were shocked with how much money we had saved.

When we got in the car, Emily was talking animatedly again. She was more than excited.

"Evelyn, you can leave your dress in my car, and I'll take it home. I'm sure you don't want Rafe to see it before the big day."

I couldn't agree more with Emily. She was more responsible with clothing than I was. Her place would be the best place to keep it.

"Thank you so much Emily. That's a great idea."

Evelyn smiled warmly at her. It was so nice seeing my two best friends getting along like they had known each other forever. The rest of the car ride back to Rafe's, we talked everything wedding. We talked decorations, guests, food, and pastor. We still had a lot to do before next month.

When we got back to the house, we all walked in with big smiles on our faces, and laughing about some joke Emily had told in the car. The boys weren't in the living room, but we could smell food coming from the kitchen. We heard someone setting the table, someone pouring drinks, and someone getting the food ready to be sat out.

When we walked into the kitchen, Danny walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Rafe did the same with Evelyn, and Red and Emily just gave each other a quick hug.

"I hope you're hungry, Alyssa. We cooked a big meal for you guys."

I gave Danny a big smile. They say the key to a man's heart is through his stomach. Well, the same saying could be used on me when it came to Danny and Rafe's cooking. I pulled away and looked at the table. Sure enough, there was a pot roast with baked potatoes, corn bread, carrots, and green beans. There were glasses of sweet tea for all of us, and I could smell the fresh baked brownies, sitting on the counter.

All of us girls were in shock. Two surprises in one day. I swear these boys never ceased to amaze. They each walked over to where we would be sitting, and pulled our chairs out for us. It was the sweetest thing. We all sat down, and Rafe said grace.

After grace, Emily immediately dug in. This was her first time eating their cooking, and we all looked at her expectantly. She was moaning while she ate, and her eyes were shut as she tasted everything. When she finally looked at all of us her face turned beat red.

"What? This is delicious. You guys have really out done yourselves. Thank you."

Evelyn and I nodded our heads in agreement. We both had our mouths full of food. This was the best meal we had probably had from them. All of the boys just smiled at us. Rafe was the first to speak.

"Well, did you get what you went shopping for? You were gone for quite some time."

We girls just looked at each other. We had big grins on our faces, but we didn't want to let anyone know what it looked like until that day.

"Are we going to get to see it?"

I playfully slapped Danny on the arm. He knew better than that. I knew he did.

"Daniel Walker. Yes, you'll see it. On the day of the wedding."

His face fell. He knew he forgot his manners for a moment. I was ok with it, though.

After dinner, Danny and I decided to go back to my place. I was exhausted, and I just wanted to be alone with him.

When we got back to my place, we went to the bedroom, and started getting ready for bed. He laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. I was in the bathroom getting dressed. He hollered at me from the room.

"So, did Emily say anything about her and Red's date?"

I was a little surprised. Danny wasn't usually one for gossip like that, but I could tell he was just as curious as I was.

"No, surprisingly. I'm not going to push her to, either. Normally, she would have said something, but I suppose she's just trying to respect him as well."

"Yea, you're probably right."

I came out of the bathroom wearing a silk night gown. I had taken my hair out of the ponytail, and left my make-up on. I had no intentions, but if something happened, it happened.

Danny's eyes roamed my body, and he immediately got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against mine.

"You know; you're starting to not really leave anything to the imagination."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I wasn't trying anything.

"Well, maybe that's the point."

He had a fire in his eyes. He kissed me so unexpectedly and so passionately, it took my breath away. He started kissing my jaw line, and then to my neck. I moaned slightly. He backed me up to the bed, and laid me down. He kissed everywhere he could before undressing me. We had made love again that night.

After we were done, we both laid there, flat on our backs, panting. He rolled over and draped an arm around me, and gave me a kiss.

"We need to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Tomorrow? I had completely forgotten that he wanted to do something tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I rolled over to face him. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before whispering to him.

"I love you, Daniel Walker. Forever."

"I love you, too, Alyssa Banks. Always."

I smiled, and laid my head on his chest. I just laid there, listening to the rise and fall of his chest while he stroked my hair. I couldn't wait for what he had planned for tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

I woke up the next morning, and Danny was still sound asleep. I sat up and got a good look at him. He was lying flat on his back. One arm was around the back of his head, the other was sitting on his stomach. He was snoring lightly. I smiled down at him. My heart soared. I loved this man more than anything in the world. I was so happy. I got out of the bed and headed to the shower.

I didn't know what Danny had planned for that day. I decided it was best to go with something dressy casual. I put on a pair of dark, faded jeans, a black, silk, tank top, and a pair of black heals. I wanted to be prepared for anything. I decided to let my hair dry on its own. When I did, my curls would turn into soft waves. I liked it best that way.

When I had finished getting dressed, Danny was still asleep. I didn't want to disturb him, so I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I owed him that much. I put on a pot of coffee, and I had decided to fix French toast with link sausage. Just as I was setting the table, Danny had walked in and over to me to give me a hug. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Something smells good."

He gave me soft kiss before pulling away and raking his hand through his hair. It became a habit of his when he was nervous, or hiding something. I didn't push the subject, though. I figured it had something to do with the surprise he had for me today.

Danny looked good. I could tell he just got out of the shower, and he smelled like men's cologne. He was wearing faded jeans, a white button up, and a pair of boots. He looked amazing.

I just smiled at him with a sparkle in my eye.

"Sit down. It's almost ready, and your coffee is sitting on the table."

He gave me a big smile back, a quick kiss on the cheek, and then sat down.

"You know me too well."

I just chuckled and went back to cooking.

The whole time we ate, Danny kept glancing at the clock. It was like he was willing a certain time to get here. The fifth time he looked at the clock I finally spoke up. I was aggravated.

"Danny. Are you in a hurry to get out of here or something? That really bothers me."

He sighed, and looked at me with anxious eyes. He smiled, though.

"As soon as we're done eating, we have to meet up with someone. We have to be there in about thirty minutes. It will only take ten to get there. I'm sorry. I'm just excited."

He showed me his thousand-watt smile. I knew this was going to be something good. I could tell. I pretty much inhaled my breakfast as soon as he said that. I didn't even worry about the dishes. We needed to get going.

When Danny saw me hurrying to eat, he followed suit. He knew I was just as anxious as he was to find out what was going on. Although, he already knew what was happening. I didn't. As soon as we were both done, we cleaned up a little, and he drug me out to the car. He hurriedly opened my door for me, ushering me in. I laughed a little, but I was annoyed at the same time. I hated being rushed by someone. I joked with him.

"Would you calm down? We have plenty of time to get wherever it is we're going if it's only ten minutes away."

He ran to the other side of the car and got in. He leaned over really quick, and gave me an apologetic kiss on the cheek. He then smiled at me. He talked while he turned the key, and started driving.

"I'm sorry. I just can't wait for you to find out what's going on."

I let out a sigh, but I smiled as well. I couldn't wait, either.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of a small house. It looked to be about the same size as mine. There was a for sale sign in the front yard, and another car in the drive way. I was getting nervous. I gave Danny a curious look. What was this?

When we got out of the car, a man in a suit walked up to us and smiled. He held his hand out to both of us, introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Bob Wheeler, you must be Mr. Walker."

Danny smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes sir, but you can call me Danny."

Bob then turned to me. He gave me a quick look over before extending his hand to me.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

Danny put a protective arm around my waist. He already didn't like the way Bob was looking at me.

"This is my fiancé, Alyssa."

Mr. Wheeler looked kind of disappointed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, and congratulations. Come on. Why don't we take a look inside?"

He led us to the front door. While we were walking up the path, I turned to Danny and whispered.

"What is going on, Danny?"

Danny just smiled, and shrugged my question off. Mr. Wheeler had opened the front door.

It was an okay house. The door opened right up into the living room. It was small. Something like what I already had. I wasn't happy with what was going on. I could see damage to the ceiling and walls. The kitchen was directly attached to the living room. It was all open, and there were no appliances. I looked around while Bob talked to Danny.

"Now, the two bedrooms are down the hall, the bathroom also. It's a bit of a fixer upper, but with some care, it'll look good as new."

Danny nodded. I decided to go take a look at the bedrooms. I finally figured out what was going on. If Danny wanted to buy a house together. This wasn't what I wanted by no means. There was only one bathroom. One less than what my place had. If this was what he was looking at, we were just better off paying the rent at my house. I looked in the master bedroom. It was spacious, but the carpet was all tore up, wires were sticking out of the walls, and the color was a terrible pink with the ugliest wall paper trimming at the top. I was disgusted. No way in hell. I didn't know what Danny was willing to spend, but with the work this place needed, I'm sure we could afford something that was actually in decent shape. I could hear Danny's footsteps in the kitchen. I looked around the room one more time. I also saw roaches. I ran back down the hall towards Danny. He saw the look of disgust on my face. He looked at the realtor then back at me. He knew it was time to get out of there.

"I don't think this is for us. It's kind of small, and I don't think it's big enough if children come along. What else do you have?"

Bob just nodded and got the biggest smile on his face. I could tell we were going to spend the day doing this.

We went and looked at a few other places. The seemed to get better and better. The problems were, there was either not enough bedrooms, not enough bathrooms, the yard was too small, or they weren't entirely move in ready. Still they were better than the first. Danny, didn't like any of them. Bob started getting exasperated with us. That's when he showed us the last house for the day.

We pulled down this long winding driveway. There were trees on each side, but beyond the trees were big fields. I liked it already. When we pulled up to the house, I was astonished. It was a two story, white vinyl siding, blue shutters, and a wraparound porch. It was the perfect southern home. I could see an in ground pool in the back yard. I was in love with it, and I hadn't even seen the inside yet. Danny saw the look on my face and grinned widely.

"If there's nothing wrong on the inside, this could be it."

I blushed and smiled back at him. When we finally pulled up, we both eagerly got out of the car. We were just waiting for Mr. Wheeler to open the door. He could see the anxious looks on our faces, so he hurriedly unlocked it.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The door opened into the living room. The living room was spacious with dark hardwood floors, big bay windows, and a corner fireplace. There was an archway that separated the living room from the kitchen. The kitchen was just as gorgeous as the living room. It had plenty of counter and storage space. There was already a refrigerator, a stove, and a dishwasher. All black. It had dark, marble counter tops, with a light, colored wood for the cabinets. I wasn't paying any attention, but I could barely hear the men talking about the house.

"There is an in ground pool, there are 4 bedrooms. The master bed is on the main floor with a master bath, and a half bath for guests."

I droned them out. I wanted to see the rest of the house. I was still in the kitchen looking around. There was a window above the sink where you could see out into the back yard. There was a sliding glass door that led out to the porch. Off of the porch was an extra deck that had a hot tube, and it led down to where the pool was. I was in complete aw. The kitchen was big enough to hold a table and chairs off to the side, without interrupting anything that was going on in the kitchen. Off of the kitchen was the laundry room.

"Well, what do you think, Alyssa?"

It was Danny talking to me. I already knew what I thought, and I hadn't seen the rest of the house yet.

"Can we look around here some more? I'll give my final answer after I see the rest of the house."

Danny and Bob both chuckled. They could tell how excited I was.

"Yes, I'll come with you."

The realtor nodded. He wanted to give us our space to look around.

"Okay. If you guys need me. I'll be on the back porch having a look around."

We both smiled at him, and walked away.

We went back into the living room. There was a small hallway off to one side. There were two doors, one on each side. At the end of the hallway was a staircase. We looked into the door on the right, first. It was the half bath. Nothing too special about it. Just a toilet and a sink with a small window looking into the front yard. Danny closed the door, and we went into the room across the hall. It was the master bedroom.

It was huge. There were two giant windows that overlooked the back yard, and another window, to the right, where you could see the side yard. On one side of the room, there was a giant, walk in closet. I knew we would need that with all the clothes I had. On the other side of the room, there was another door. It led to the master bath. We were both in amazement when we walked in there. There was a stand up shower with a small light overhead. Right beside that, was a garden tube with, what looked to be, some granite counter tops surrounding it. There was a double sink with a giant mirror, and granite counter tops to the left of the door. It had four hanging lights over it. To the right of the door, was a small closet.

"Danny, I don't really like the color of the bedroom, but that's just paint. Why don't we go look upstairs really quick, and then we can make our decision?"

Danny smiled at me knowingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You know; we could make use of this bedroom right now if you wanted."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed some before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Would you stop, please? There is present company here, and we have to make a decision."

He gave an exasperated sigh. He already knew what the decision was going to be. He could tell.

"Fine, but once this is ours, you owe me."

He gave me a big smile. I just rolled my eyes at him while pulling away. I went up the stairs. Immediately in front of me was the bathroom. It was a normal every day bathroom. A sink, toilet, and bathtub with shower. To my right there was a bedroom. It was also spacious with a big walk-in closet. To the left there was a small hallway. There was one door on the left, one on the right, and one straight ahead of me. Both the doors on the sides of the hallway were bedrooms. The one in front led to a larger room. It was bigger than the master bedroom. Danny walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder. He whispered to me.

"You know, I was thinking. This could be a playroom."

I immediately turned in his arms. It was like he knew something that I didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know, you're right. Why don't we go tell Mr. Wheeler our decision?"

Danny gave me the biggest smile, and kissed me softly on the lips.

We met Mr. Wheeler on the back porch. He was sitting on the steps just looking out at the pool. When he heard us walk out, he got up and met with us.

"So, what do you guys think?"

Danny and I both just grinned at him. We looked at each other before we both spoke.

"We'll take it."

Bob just smiled and handed Danny the keys. I had a look of shock on my face. Wasn't there supposed to be paperwork we had to sign before getting the keys? I was so confused. Before I could say a word, Mr. Wheeler spoke.

"Congratulations on your new house."

He shook our hands and walked out the front door.

After he disappeared, I turned to Danny who had the biggest smile on his face. He was waiting for me to say something.

"Danny? What was that all about? Shouldn't he be doing a credit check, or drawing up paperwork, or something?"

Danny just smiled at me. He sat down on the steps of the back porch. He patted the spot beside him. He wanted me to sit down.

"I had my eye on this place for a couple weeks now. I didn't want to take a look at it, because I didn't know how I would afford it. I didn't have a job yet. When I heard about the opening positions at the airport, I begged Rafe to come take a look at it with me. I knew we would all get those jobs. We were more than qualified. See, Ms. Leslie didn't tell you that all of our histories pretty much stayed the same. In this time, we all still have military experience on our record. Nobody questions it. So when Rafe and I came to look at the house, I immediately knew that you would love it. I signed all the paperwork yesterday. I just had Mr. Wheeler play along for your sake. I wanted this to be the biggest surprise ever for you. I…"

I cut him off with a big kiss. I didn't need to hear anymore. What he had done was amazing. I loved him for it. I had tears of joy in my eyes before pulling away from him.

"Thank you, Danny. For all of this. This is truly amazing. I love it. I love you."

He gave me a big smile, and took my hands in his.

"I love you, too. Now, why don't we go check out that bedroom one more time?"

He pulled me up, and we headed to the master bedroom. I looked around once more. Before I knew it, Danny was spinning me towards him. He kissed me passionately. We made love right there on the floor. We made love for the first time in our new home.


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

After looking through the house one more time, Danny and I both had decided that it was time to go back to Rafe's. There was no point in us staying at the house at the moment. We had nothing there. We both needed to pack, and we wanted to break the news to everyone. We were excited.

When we got back to Rafe's, I had noticed Emily's car in the drive way. I didn't think anything of it. I just assumed she was there to see Red. When we walked in the house, though, it was quiet. Too quiet. I could smell food cooking in the kitchen. Someone was cooking spaghetti and garlic bread. My favorite. Danny walked in right behind me. I gave him a curious look.

"What's going on, Danny? I can smell the food, but it's like nobody's around. Usually there are people everywhere."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

He grabbed my hand, and led me to the kitchen. As soon as we got in the doorway, there was something waiting for us.

"Surprise!"

Mine and Danny's faces had shock written all over them. Why would there be a surprise party? It wasn't Danny's birthday, and it was too late for mine. The table was already set. There were only four place settings. Red and Emily must not have been there. There was a big bowl of noodles on the table, a bowl of sauce, a container of parmesan cheese, and a plate with garlic bread. There were also four wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. Evelyn and Rafe both walked over to us. Evelyn had first pulled Danny into a big hug, and Rafe pulled me into one. Then the roles were reversed. When they both finally pulled away, Evelyn was the first to speak.

"Congratulations on your new home, you two. We are so happy for you. When Rafe told me what was going on today, I had to plan something for you guys."

Evelyn had the biggest smile on her face, but it kind of fell some. I didn't know what she was thinking. I knew she was happy to be living in the boys' child hood home. There was something else, though. I didn't want to bother her with it. I knew she would tell me. My grin, however, never faltered. I was on cloud nine at the moment. Evelyn started tearing up some. Rafe just rolled his eyes, and took Danny to the table. They were ready to eat.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?"

I brought her in for a hug, and she just shook her head. She had her hand up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Emily and Red already had plans. I just wish they could've been here for this milestone in you guys' life."

I burst out laughing. Danny and Rafe did too. It was the silliest thing to be crying over.

"Evelyn, it's okay. It's really nothing to get so worked up over."

Evelyn smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just these stupid pregnancy hormones. Earlier today, I cried because I forgot to wash the dishes."

I just laughed again. I led her to her seat at the table, where Rafe was waiting with her chair pulled out.

During dinner, we all talked about the new house. Evelyn was very anxious to see it, and for us to move in. Probably because she wanted to use the pool. Evelyn was talking animatedly to me. She was so excited.

"So, when you get off work tomorrow, Alyssa, I can come over and help you pack. Maybe Emily can come, too? Oh, and we have plenty of boxes in the barn you can use to pack your things up. Oh, and you need to tell your landlord that you'll be moving. Oh, and…"

It was like that for quite some time. She was just rambling on and on. I smiled politely, and listened intently to her, though. I knew she meant well.

"Oh, and of course, the boys will be doing all of the heavy lifting.

Rafe and Danny both stopped dead in their conversation, and raised their eyebrows at her. They hadn't agreed to anything, yet.

"Don't worry, you guys, with the way we're going to be packing this week, you won't have to worry about anything until this weekend. Well, maybe except for you, Danny."

Danny just grinned wildly, and put his arm around me. We both had to work all week. They were starting their new job, and of course, I had to return to the book store. Emily had the day off tomorrow, so Ms. Leslie was going to be there.

"Well, I propose a toast."

It was Rafe that spoke. I could tell he was happy for the both of us. I could see by the biggest smile on his face. I hadn't seen him smile like that since he had come home to Evelyn from coming back from the dead.

"To Danny and Alyssa, on their new home, and their new beginning. And, to Danny and me, for starting that job tomorrow."

We all smiled and clinked glasses. It was a very special night of our lives. This was a new start, for all of us. Not only were Danny and I moving in together, but this was the first time in a long time that Danny and Rafe weren't going to be under the same roof together constantly. It was a bitter sweet moment for them, but they both knew that it was for the best. They both were about to start families together.

After dinner, Rafe and Evelyn stayed in the kitchen to clean up. For the first time, Danny took me upstairs to see his bedroom. It was cleaner than I could have ever imagined. He must have had some serious OCD for how clean it was.

"So, what do you think? I already brought some boxes up, and had already started packing, but I could use the help. Is that ok with you?"

I looked around the room some. Yea, there were only a couple boxes that were full, but he didn't have much. He had a couple personal items and his clothes. That was about it.

"Rafe and Evelyn both said I could take the bed. They want to keep the rocking chair. You know; for the baby. I figured, your bed is more comfortable than mine, so we can put this in one of the spare rooms."

I nodded. It was a good idea. I mean, it wasn't like we'd have much company actually staying the night. But, you never knew when you might need an extra bed.

"Okay, Danny let's get started."

We packed all of his personal belongings first. He had books, some pictures, and a small radio. That was it. That only took like ten minutes. We moved on to his shoes. All of his shoes were under his bed.

"I swear. For a man, and someone who just got here from a different time period, you sure do have a lot of shoes."

Danny looked at me with a confused look. I was holding a pair of sneakers. Well, two pairs actually.

"So what? A man can't have shoes?"

I just laughed, and put the shoes in a box. When I did so, Danny walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my hands on his shoulders, and he gave me a long, slow kiss. He pulled away slowly.

"Thank you for helping me. I know I don't have much, but I promise, I will give you the world if I can."

I blushed. He always had something sweet to say. I gave him another kiss before pulling away.

"Danny, I told you before, and I'll tell you again. I would do anything for you."

He just smiled at me and gave me one more kiss.

"I know, but I love you, forever."

"I'll love you always. Now, what do you say we finish packing?"

Danny laughed, and pulled away.

Before nine o'clock, we had all of his stuff packed. We left a couple pairs of jeans, one pair of shoes, and a couple shirts out for the week. He was going to be getting uniforms at work tomorrow, so that was all he needed. We kept the boxes in the room. Tomorrow, he would take them over to the house, and start unpacking what he could.

It was getting late. We both had to be up early in the morning, and I didn't want to leave.

"Danny, why don't you come back to my place tonight? I'll miss you being there."

He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. He was in a dilemma. He wanted to come with me, but he knew he needed as much rest as he could for his first day at work. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I promise, after this week, everything will be different. It's easier if I stay here tonight. I'll be riding with Rafe and Red to work tomorrow. Once I get my own car, things will be a lot different. I won't have to rely on them anymore. I promise, I'll come help you as much as I can this week. I've got a couple other things I have to do, though. I have a few ideas on how I can surprise you. Not just that, if I came to stay with you tonight, I have a feeling we wouldn't be doing much sleeping."

He winked at me. I knew what he was implying. He was right. I also knew that if we didn't slow down on it all, I would be in the same situation as Evelyn. I didn't want that. I just sighed at him.

"Fine, but since I helped you, you better help me pack."

He pulled me into a tight hug, and chuckled.

"You've got a deal."

He walked me to the car and opened the door for me. I just came up with a brilliant idea. I had the biggest grin on my face. He leaned me against the car.

"What is it?"

My grin got even wider.

"You know how you're always surprising me?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm going to do the same for you."

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alyssa, whatever you plan on doing, don't. You're all I need. You don't have to do anything else for me."

"Fine, whatever you say."

I wasn't going to listen to him. This was something I desperately wanted to do for him. It was something he needed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked me square in the eye. His eyes were so full of love.

"Be careful. Call me when you get home. Try not to strain Evelyn too much tomorrow."

I just laughed. He was being a worry wart again.

"Don't worry. I'll call you, and Evelyn will be fine. I love you, always."

Danny opened my door for me before giving me a big hug and a soft kiss.

"I love you too, forever."

I went home that night with the biggest smile on my face. Wednesday, Danny would have the surprise of his life. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

I woke up the next day, and looked around my room. I knew Danny wasn't there, but I was just looking at all the things I had. Ugh, I had a lot of packing to do. Not only was my room full of stuff, but so was the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. I had a feeling that this was going to take more than a week. I hated packing. I always had. I knew, even before Danny, that I would have to move at least one more time in my life. I just didn't think it'd be so soon. I got out of the bed. I was dreading for the day ahead of me. I put on my grey work shirt. It had the store logo on it. And, I put on a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. I threw my hair up, and went to make a pot of coffee.

I got on my laptop, and pulled up the news page for my town. Apparently, the town was holding some kind of memorial event for WWII veterans. I never thought anything of it before, but with everyone here, this would make for something interesting. I was a little worried of how everyone would react. I was worried we would see some people from the past. I didn't know what was going to happen.

When I got to work, I didn't think anything of the recent visit with Ms. Leslie. I had no reason to. With Danny, and everyone else, here, I was happy. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I wasn't angry at her for putting me through everything she had. If anything, I was grateful.

I walked through the door with a cup of coffee in my hand. I was still half asleep, but the day was starting. I had to work. I had to keep this store up. It was my passion, and I loved it. ALMOST more than I loved Danny. Almost.

When I went to clock in, Ms. Leslie was standing there waiting on me. I jumped about five feet in the air. I held my hand to my chest, and I was panting.

"Ms. Leslie! You scared the daylights out of me. I'm not used to seeing you in here."

She laughed at me some before bringing me in for a hug.

"Well, dear. I wanted to talk to you in private before we opened for the day. How is everything going?"

I knew what she meant immediately. She was wondering if everyone was settling in ok, and if we were all happy. I smiled politely at her as I punched my time card. I blushed furiously. I talked with almost an annoyance in my voice, though.

"We're all fine, Ms. Leslie. Danny just bought us a house, Rafe and Evelyn are getting married next month, and Red and Emily seem to be hitting it off."

She nodded and gave a warm smile.

"That's great to hear. The baby's ok?"

How did she know about the baby? Well, of course she knew. She was one of the people who helped all of us get here after all.

"It's fine. I took Evelyn to the doctor the other day. It's perfectly healthy."

She gave a sigh of relief. She must have known there may have been a problem. Why wouldn't there be? Evelyn did just time travel with a baby in her belly.

"That's great to hear. Now, have you warned everyone about the memorial? What if someone recognizes them?"

By this time, I had started walking to the front of the store. I was ready to be done with this conversation. Yes, in a way, she had a right to know what was going on. After all, she was one of the people who had a hand in bringing us all together. In another way though, it was our own personal business. If we wanted her to know, we would tell her. She meant well, though. When she asked that question, on the other hand, I stopped right in my tracks.

"I just found out about it this morning. We've all been so busy this past weekend. We had no idea. There's no time to warn them. What are we going to do?"

I was in hysterics. Ms. Leslie had a point. We should have tried to keep them away from the memorial. We should have done everything we could. I was freaking out. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well, if anyone recognizes them, we'll just pass it off as old age. Most of them are as old as the hills, anyway."

I burst out laughing. Now, Ms. Leslie was 75. Emily and I had tried convincing her a couple years ago to retire. She would always tell us that since she wasn't in a wheel chair, and didn't need any assistance, that she was going to work for as long as she could. I couldn't blame her. To her, anyone older than she was, was as old as the hills.

"Okay. I like that idea."

I set to work. There was a stack of books that needed to be put away for all over the store. When it was just Ms. Leslie and me, I did all the heavy lifting. She just watched the front counter, and did most of the paperwork. I was fine with that. I hated doing the paperwork.

When I had to make my second trip to the counter, Ms. Leslie was in the office talking with someone. Well, two someone's actually. There was a woman and a man. They were old and crippled. The man was in a wheelchair, and the woman had a cane. He was wearing a WWII pilot's uniform. She was wearing an old, navy nurse's hat. I just shrugged my shoulders. Probably someone she may have known growing up.

I went about my day as normal. The couple was still there. I wanted to get a better look at them. I would have sworn they looked like a couple people I knew. I just didn't want to push it.

I was about to leave for the day. All my work duties were done, and I had a lot of packing to do. I still had to go pick Evelyn up, and I was wanting to call Emily to see if she would help as well. I knew she would, but I didn't want to push it on her. Before I left, I went to say bye to Ms. Leslie. I knocked on the office door. I didn't want to be rude by abruptly walking in, and interrupting their conversation. Ms. Leslie motioned me in anxiously. She really wanted me to meet her friends.

"Alyssa, dear, this is Barbara and Gooze. They were stationed in Pearl Harbor. They are old family friends. They knew my dad very well. Gooze here says he and my father were very close."

I had a small purse in my hand. I dropped it immediately. My eyes grew wide, and I probably looked like I had seen a ghost. Ms. Leslie knew what she was doing. She knew I knew them, but she didn't want to let them know who I was. She wanted them to figure it out on their own. I knew I recognized these people. I covered my mouth in shock. More like horror. I didn't want them having heart attacks right in front of me. I was terrified. I was hoping they didn't recognize me. I was praying they didn't recognize me.

Barbara took a long look at me. She was studying every feature of me. She looked at my hair, my clothes, and she paid special attention to my eyes. She just shook her head, and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Leslie here, has told us a lot about you. It was very kind of her to raise you."

I gave a small sigh of relief. I took her hand in mine and shook it. I was so glad she didn't recognize me. She probably had dementia. Or, so I thought.

"Yes it was very kind of her to do that. Thank you. I hope she's talking all good things?"

Barbara just nodded. I didn't realize it, but Gooze was looking me up and down as well. He rolled his chair over to me and took a hold of my left hand. I was a little taken aback by his sudden touch. I immediately withdrew my hand, not before he got a good look at the ring on my finger. That's when I noticed the look of shock on his face. I was in a panic. He spoke.

"Alyssa Banks? Danny's Alyssa? How?"

He sighed. His thought process was exhausting him. I could tell. I was worried for him. I had tears in my eyes. I looked over at Barbara. She was in shock. Her hands covered her mouth. She immediately stood up from her chair to get a better look at me. She held my hands in hers and was studying my face. I saw the look of recognition in her eyes. She drew me in for a hug.

"We thought we lost you. How did this happen? How are you here?"

I looked to Ms. Leslie for help. She knew this was going to happen. She knew they were going to ask a lot of questions. I was furious. How could she put two of my friends through this kind of hell? Why would she do this? This could only mean one thing: They were meant to know the truth. They weren't meant to be in our lives for a long period of time, but they were meant to know the complete truth. I was devastated. I finally found my voice.

"How about we all just sit down and talk about this."

After a couple hours, they knew everything. They knew that when I was in their time, I was actually from the future. Now. They knew Danny, Evelyn, Rafe, and Red were all here. They knew how they got here. They knew it all. I wanted everyone to see them one last time. They deserved it. Screw packing tonight. This was way more important. I walked out of the room for a minute. I had to call Emily to tell her to meet me at Rafe's house. She needed to be the one to give everyone the heads up that I was bringing some guests. I had to get them there immediately. When I called Emily, I was in a panic.

"Okay, wait, slow down. What's happening now?"

I could hear her voice on the other end of the line. She knew something was wrong.

"I need you to get to Rafe's immediately. Tell them that I'm on my way with a few guests. That I have some people I want them all to meet. Please, Emily."

I was begging her. I didn't know why I was in such a rush. I knew Barbara and Gooze lived out of town. I think they were living in New York. They just wanted to come to see if Rafe and Evelyn were here. They wanted to see their long lost friends one last time. When I was done on the phone, I went back in the office to fetch them.

"Okay guys, let's go. We have some people waiting on us."

When we got to Rafe's and Evelyn's, I called Emily again to help me get them out of the car. Barbara could get out on her own. It was Gooze I needed help with. Emily walked out to the car and was in complete shock. She recognized them. They looked exactly like the actors from the movie. They were just older.

She helped pick Gooze up and put him in his wheel chair. Barbara was being impatient, as always.

"Would you guys hurry up? I'm not getting any younger."

Emily just rolled her eyes. If it was anyone else, she would have said something. But, since these were old friends of all of ours, she didn't say a word. I made some quick introductions.

"Barbara, Gooze, this is my friend, Emily. Emily, this is Barbara and Gooze."

Emily gave a polite smile.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet both of you. I've heard a lot about you both from everyone. Even though, I think I got to know you a little too well, Gooze."

He chuckled and shook her hand. Barbara couldn't help but laugh, too. She also shook Emily's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, dear. Now, why don't we get in the house so we can have this reunion?"

I walked in the house first. Danny immediately came over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't want to bombard them right away. He looked concerned.

"Why the big emergency to meet here? I thought you were packing with Evelyn tonight? What's going on?"

I was biting my lip. I was nervous.

"Um, I have a surprise for all of you. Just take a minute and compose yourselves. It's one hell of a surprise."

Everyone looked at me confused. I motioned out the door for everyone to come in. Now, Evelyn was sitting on the couch with Rafe sitting beside her. He had a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone was worried. Nobody knew what was going on. Right before the first guest came through the door, Evelyn had picked up a drink.

Barbara was the first to walk through the door. As soon as Evelyn saw her, she dropped the glass she was holding and ran over to her. Evelyn gave her the biggest hug. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Shortly following, Emily pushed Gooze through the door. All the boy's faces were wide with shock. They all went pale. Nobody knew what to say. Red was the first to get up.

"Well, look at you. You got…"

Gooze shot him a glare. He didn't want him saying it. I think part of him felt it wasn't fair that all this happened to them, and not to him and Barbara. Red smiled at him, and bent down to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you, man."

Gooze smiled at him, and then looked at Danny and Red.

"Well, well, well. The cavalry has finally arrived."

It was Rafe. Rafe walked over to Gooze and gave a big hug. He was ecstatic to see him.

"Well, I would have been here sooner, but there was a war and all."

We all laughed. Red and Rafe had walked over to Barbara and given her a hug as well. Barbara gave Danny a hug as well before he even got a chance to speak to Gooze. Danny walked up to Gooze slowly.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

Danny, Red, Rafe, and Gooze all went to the kitchen to talk. They talked about old times, they talked about how life was treating them, and whatever else men talked about. All of us girls stayed in the living room and talked about the same things. Barbara was getting to know Emily a little.

After a while, it was getting late. We had called a taxi for Barbara and Gooze. They said they had a big day ahead of them. That they needed to go. They said they would try to make it for the wedding, depending on circumstances. We all could tell neither one of them had much time left. We enjoyed the day we had with them. We said our good-byes. Once they had left, and everyone was back inside it was quiet. Nobody wanted to say what everyone was thinking. We all knew that that would be the last time we would see them. Evelyn was on the couch crying on Rafe's shoulder. He decided to take her up to their room. Emily and Red were talking quietly on the loveseat, and Danny and I were in the kitchen.

"It's not fair, Alyssa. Why couldn't they have come with us when we all traveled? Why would fate be so cruel as to rub our youth in this time in their faces? How is that fair?"

He had a point, but I knew. Even Barbara and Gooze knew. I had to comfort him. I moved closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his around mine.

"They didn't come with us, because they weren't meant to. They were only meant to be in our lives a short amount of time. They came back to know the truth, and say their final good-byes. This must have been something that had been weighing on their minds for all their life. They thought you were dead, but not hearing from Rafe, Red, or Evelyn for so long probably took a toll. This was how things were meant to be. All of us, we all were meant to be in each other's lives. They were only meant to be teachers."

Danny nodded. He understood perfectly. He knew I was right, but that didn't stop him from crying on my shoulder. I cried with him. After a few minutes, I finally spoke.

"Danny, let's go back to my place."

He nodded. I took his hand, and led him to my car. He was still devastated. Before we left, he told Red where he was going, and to pick him up in the morning at my place. Red nodded, and went back to talking to Emily. She smiled weakly at both of us before we headed out the door.

When we got back to my place, Danny and I both went to lay in the bed. We laid there, in each other's arms, and fell asleep like that. Memories of the past came back to haunt me that night.


	19. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

I woke up Wednesday morning. The sun was shining in my face, and I could tell today was going to be a good day. I had all my living room packed from the day before. One room down, three to go. I had big plans for today. I had called Rafe the night before to see if he would help me. I was going to surprise Danny. Rafe was ecstatic at the idea. I couldn't wait to see the look on Danny's face when he saw what I was getting him.

It was a normal day. Almost too normal. It seemed like things were finally starting to quiet down some since everyone came into this time. I was enjoying it. I was done with the drama of all of this. I wanted life to be as normal as it could be. For everyone.

I've started seeing less and less of Emily. It didn't bother me too much. Love was in the air between her and Red. We all could tell their relationship was blossoming. None of us wanted to stand in the way of that. They both deserved to be happy. I wanted them both to be happy. If things didn't work out between the two of them, none of us knew how we would handle the situation. And, by none of us, I meant Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, and me. We didn't worry about it too much, though. We could tell there was something there that the two of them haven't seen yet. It was just going to take them some time.

My day at work dragged by. There weren't any new additions to the collection, today. So, I just sat at the front desk, reading a magazine, and enjoying some peace and quiet. What could I really complain about? I was getting paid to sit around. I was the only one there. Emily had the day off, and Ms. Leslie said she had some business to attend. I didn't care, much.

After work, Rafe was already outside waiting on me. He must have gotten off early. He probably made up some sort of excuse as to why he had to leave. I hopped in the cab of his truck, ready to get Danny's surprise. I had the biggest grin on my face. As soon as I opened the door, we immediately struck up a conversation.

"Hey, Rafe. How did you manage to be here so early?"

He gave a wide grin while putting the truck into gear.

"I said my pregnant wife needed me. They didn't question it one bit. They know I'm a first time father, and every little thing will make me jump."

We both laughed. I decided to roll the window down, and feel the wind through my hair.

"You know, Alyssa, Danny's not going to be too happy with you."

The smile on my face disappeared some. He was right. Danny may have loved to surprise me, but he hated surprises. Especially expensive ones. I just glared my eyes at Rafe.

"I know, but he deserves it. It's something he needs, and I feel like I owe him at least one."

Rafe just shook his head. He knew I was right. He's been there for almost every surprise Danny had given me. Hell, he helped plan most of them. I figured, why not let him help me plan Danny's? Not just that, Rafe was a better negotiator than I was.

"Yea, yea. I know. Hell, in a way, I wish Evelyn would surprise me with something like this."

I just grinned. Those two never stopped surprising each other. Whether it be the pregnancy we all knew about and he didn't, or the engagement party, or quiet dinners alone. They always had something going on. They were the perfect couple. I admired them for that.

"Well, be careful what you wish for. You never know. For all you know, the next surprise you get will her be telling you you're having twins."

I was teasing him. I think part of him knew that, but as soon as I said that, his face went pale. We were stopped at a red light. He looked straight at me. I could tell he was hoping that wasn't the case. He was serious.

"We're not, are we?"

I just laughed, and jokingly slapped him on the arm.

"No. I was just kidding. At least, not that I know of. I only saw one baby on the ultrasound, but you never know."

I was still joking with him. It was true, though. People are surprised all the time by the arrival of twins. They think they're having one, but it turns out, they had two. So, it could happen.

"Just shh."

He nudged me back, and proceeded to our destination.

"Fine. What did Danny and Red say about you leaving early?"

Rafe's face fell some. He hated lying to the people he loved. Even if he did mean well by it. The last time he lied, he nearly got killed. He only lied when necessary. Most of the time.

"Red believed the story. He had no reason not to. He hasn't known me as long as Danny. Danny, on the other hand, I could tell he was skeptical, but he just went with it."

I was probably holding my breath, because I realized I had exhaled a deep breath. I was so glad to hear that Danny didn't question anything. This needed to be a total surprise.

"Good."

By this time, we had pulled into our destination. It was a car dealership. I was in awe at all the different cars. I was thinking of getting a new one for myself, but I had to stop myself. Danny was in a bigger need than I was. I brought Rafe along for two specific reasons. Number one, Rafe could negotiate. I mean hell, he negotiated his way into the military. Evelyn would have taken his wings had it not been for him convincing her otherwise. Number two, Rafe knew exactly what Danny would want. He knew brand, year, color, everything. It was something men talked about to men. Men didn't usually talk about the exact vehicle they wanted. The only reason I was there was to sign paperwork.

As soon as we got out of the car, a salesman came walking up to us. They were sharks waiting for their next prey. I hated cars salesmen. Thank God, Rafe was there. I probably would have ended up buying a car for over sticker price.

"Hello. My name is John."

He shook both of our hands. I was mentally rolling my eyes. Rafe was friendly, but not too friendly. I could tell he hated these people just as much as I did.

"I'm Rafe, and this is my sister, Alyssa."

The man had a look of surprise on his face. He must have thought we were a couple at first. I just shook it off. Rafe just made my day. He called me his sister. There really was a first time for everything. After the look of surprise left the man's face, he plastered it with a smile. He then started with his fast talk.

"Well, what can I help you with, today? We have a fine line of sports cars that I'm sure the little lady would be interested in."

He pointed to where the sports cars were. He was right. I was definitely interested. I shook my head politely, though.

"No, sir. I'm looking to surprise my fiancé with a new vehicle."

The man's face just lit up. I could tell he loved the customers that were getting presents. They were willing to pay anything to get the car they wanted.

"Well then, you've come to the right place."

I mentally rolled my eyes again. Of course we did. To him, at least. I was already wanting to leave. He was already pushy. I hated it. I could hear Rafe mumble under his breath.

"I'm sure we did."

I just smirked, and Rafe looked over at me with a grin. Even though we weren't closer, we knew exactly what the other was thinking. It was a little scary.

"So, what are you folks interested in for him?"

It was Rafe's turn. I was done talking. This was his area of expertise.

"Well, I was thinking either a pick up or a SUV. It's got to be able to tow, have 4-wheel drive, and a manual transmission. Low miles, perfect engine, decent gas mileage, and blue."

I looked at Rafe in shock. Was he serious? He knew right off the bat what he was looking for. I was in awe. I needed him to teach me more about cars.

"Alright then. If you two will follow me, I'll take you right where you want to be."

We passed all the cars, and came up to the SUVs. I didn't see a single blue one.

"Now, I know you said you wanted blue, but we got this nice black SUV here. It can tow, manual transmission, 40 thousand miles, 4-wheel drive, 3 rows of seats, a sunroof, it gets 16 mpg, and it's a 2012."

Rafe shook his head. That was not what he asked for.

"It has to be blue, newer, a lower number of miles, and a little better than that with the gas mileage."

Rafe was in no mood for bullshit. I was fine with that. If it were me, I probably would have jumped all over that SUV. I didn't care it wasn't blue, and to me, I thought 40 thousand miles was pretty low for a 2012 model.

"Ok then. Follow me."

He took us to a row of trucks. I saw two blue ones. One was a navy blue, the other was a bright blue. He took us to the navy blue one first.

"Now, this is a full sized pick up. It's a 2014 model with 1000 miles, automatic transmission, 4 doors, and 18mpg."

I was appalled. This man was trying to sell us a truck we didn't even want. I was getting pissed. I could tell by the look of disgust on Rafe's face that he was pissed, too.

"Look, sir. We will go somewhere else if you don't have what we want. We told you specifically what we are looking for, and you keep showing us this bullshit."

John had a look of shock on his face. He wasn't used to getting talked to like that. I didn't care, and either did Rafe. We came for what we wanted, nothing less.

"Sorry, sir. Yes, right over here. This bright blue truck. Full sized cab, 4 doors, towing package, manual transmission, 22mpg, 150 miles, 2015, and 4-wheel drive."

Rafe had a smug smile on his face. I could tell he was liking it already, but he wasn't letting it show. He was just showing the man he was happy with him showing us what we asked for.

"What's the price?"

The man looked at us. We both looked like we didn't have a lot of money. We wouldn't let him know otherwise, though.

"I'll tell you what. I'll knock 2 grand off, making it 25,000."

While Rafe and John were in the middle of a negotiation, I looked through the windows of the truck. There was a front and back seat, leather, tan, interior, power windows, power locks, a sunroof, and a cd player. It had radio controls on the steering wheel, I could see the cruise control button, and a back-up camera. I loved it so far. That's when I saw the sticker price inside. 25,000 dollars. I was pissed. I walked over to Rafe and told him about it. I whispered it into his ear. He got visibly pissed.

"Now, you said you were going to knock off 2000 dollars to make it 25 grand. The sticker price is 25 grand. What kind of fools do you take us for?"

I stepped back some. I wasn't going to get involved in this. No way.

"Come on, Alyssa. We're leaving."

The man was in shock. He thought we were some backwoods hicks. He did take us for stupid. I was just a woman who didn't know anything, and Rafe was just a redneck hick. That's what he thought. I was angry. Rafe was livid. We started walking back to Rafe's truck before the man stopped us.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Look. You take it for a test drive. See if you like it, and for the trouble so far, I'll knock 5000 off. How does that sound?"

Rafe had a smile on his face. He wiped it off before he turned around to face the man.

"Go get the keys, and let's ride."

Rafe was the one who drove. He knew what to listen for, what to check out, and everything. I was checking out the interior. There were so many different compartments. Four cup holders in the front alone. I noticed the pedals could come to you, and I also noticed that the back-up camera wasn't working properly. When we got back, that's when Rafe finally decided to speak.

"Alright, let's go in and talk."

John had a big smile on his face. He knew he was about to make the sale. When we got inside, we went straight into his office.

"So, how's the 20 thousand sounding."

Rafe shook his head. He apparently noticed the back-up camera, too. I was glad.

"The back-up camera doesn't work right, and there's no tow hitch. I'm thinking lower."

The man sighed. We could tell he was getting aggravated with us. We knew he made commission, but why would there be something like that wrong in a brand new truck?

"Fine, I'll knock an extra 2grand off, making it 18, and I'll throw in your tow hitch. For all the trouble, I can also get you no interest on your monthly payments."

Rafe smiled. He had the man right where he wanted him. This was exactly what he wanted.

"What about a down payment?"

The man smiled.

"Let's run some numbers."

He brought something up on the computer before he spoke again.

"Now, I'm going to need all the information about whoever's name this is going to be in."

I nodded. I gave him everything he needed. He entered it all into the computer, and came up with something Rafe and I, both, could agree on.

"Alright, Ms. Banks. I've got here a down payment of 1000, no interest, and your monthly payments will be 400 a month. How does that sound?"

I gave Rafe a help me look. I wasn't quite sure. I knew I could afford the 400 a month, but I wanted them to be slightly lower.

"Is there any way we can get the payments at 350 a month?"

John gave Rafe a quizzical look. He thought he was giving us a deal with that, but he went to crunch the numbers again.

"Alright, if you can give me 1500 down, I can get you your 350."

Rafe seemed happy with that, but he gave me a questioning look. He didn't know my financial situation. He didn't know if I had the money to put down. It was my turn to finally speak.

"You take checks, right?"

The man smiled widely, and nodded his head. I was so relieved. I wanted this to just be over, and get that truck home to Danny.

By the time everything was said and done, I was situated in the driver's seat of Danny's new truck. Well, legally mine, but it was his. The door was hanging wide open, and Rafe was standing there talking to me.

"You know how to drive a stick, right?"

I nodded. That's what I learned to drive in. It was all Ms. Leslie's husband owned.

"Okay. I'll follow you back to the house just to be on the safe side. That way, if anything goes wrong, I'll know about it immediately."

"Thanks, Rafe. I owe you one."

He shook his head.

"Nope. After all you've done for me and Evelyn, you don't owe me squat."

He winked at me, and walked to his truck.

When we got back to his place, Red and Danny still weren't there. It was almost that time, though.

I got out of the truck as Rafe came over to me.

"Come on. We have to hurry and get inside. We need to act like we don't know anything about this. We'll help Evelyn in the kitchen."

I nodded. When we went in, Evelyn already almost had supper done. Rafe walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing home early?"

He shot me a look. She had seen it, and then turned to me.

"Hey, Ev."

She looked at us both quizzically. She had no idea what was going on.

"What are you two up to?"

Just then, we heard a car pull up outside. Rafe went to look out the window hurriedly.

"It's them. Evelyn, do not talk to Alyssa. We can't give any indication she's here. Just talk to me, please?"

She was still curious, but just nodded. I went over to help her peel some potatoes.

We heard the guys walk in. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was waiting on Danny to say something. I could hear keys being hung up. I could hear his voice.

"Hey, Rafe, Evelyn? Who's here? Whose truck is that outside?"

I tried not to laugh. I just kept peeling potatoes. I heard him walk into the kitchen. My back was turned towards him.

"Alyssa?"

I turned around and gave him a big smile. He walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I could hear Red roll his eyes as he walked over to Rafe. He had the same question.

"How'd you get here?"

I just smiled at him, pulled the key out of my pocket, and handed it to him.

"Come on. Let's go for a drive."

He looked at me curiously.

"Okay?"

We went for a ride in the truck. He was loving it. He commented on the back-up camera as well. He was enjoying every minute of driving it.

"So, why do you have this? Did something happen to your car?"

I smiled again.

"No, my car's fine. I'm fine. I bought this today."

He was surprised.

"Well, why? Your car is practically brand new."

By this time, we were back in the drive way. He still wasn't getting it. He still hadn't caught on.

"Danny, I bought this for you. Surprise!"

He was in complete shock. He didn't know what to think. He smiled for a second, and then his face fell. When I saw his face fall, my face fell.

"Why?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Because you do so much for me. I thought I'd return the favor. You deserve this. It's yours Danny. From me to you."

He was fumbling with the key in his hand. He was at a loss for words. He was looking down at the key. He was still in remote shock. I was getting worried. He finally looked up at me. When he did, he had tears in his eyes. Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a hug. He gave me a big kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. So much. This means the world to me. I'm guessing Evelyn wasn't having pains today. I knew something was up. But, this was worth it. Thank you so much."

I just gave the biggest smile I could. I was happy he was happy. He deserved it. I gave him a passionate kiss. When we broke away, I finally spoke.

"Come on. You've got one more person to thank."


	20. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

*Evelyn's POV*

I woke up Thursday morning with dim light shining in my eyes. I rolled over to hug Rafe, but he wasn't there. I sighed a little. I had forgotten that he had that job. I missed waking up to him every morning. I knew this was something he wanted to do, and something he needed to do. I just didn't like the idea of him not constantly being there. I got out of the bed, and stood up to look out the window. It was a beautiful day, but I had some plans. I needed to call Emily to see if she was free. On my way to get dressed, I rubbed my swollen belly. I couldn't help but smile. It was our baby. Mine and Rafe's. I was so happy. I just couldn't wait for the little booger to be born. I wanted to hold it, play with it, and love it. I just wanted to spend all the time I could with it.

I decided to get dressed for the day. I was going to wear a grey pair of sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. I broke down, and bought a pair of flip flops. I always saw Alyssa and Emily wearing them, and they looked so comfortable. When I first tried them on, it was like my feet were in heaven. I loved them. I was so happy that Rafe let me get them. My feet needed to breathe.

I went downstairs to make the call. I knew everyone had these things called cell phones. I thought they were strange. Who would want all that in the palm of their hand? Why use a cell phone when we had home phones? I didn't understand. Rafe had bought me one, but I hated it. Although, I didn't know a lot about them. I guess I just wasn't used to them. Rafe wanted me to carry it, just in case. I knew what he meant. If I was out and about and something happened, I would need a way to get in contact with him. I dialed Emily's phone number. I really needed to spend some time alone with her. I didn't want anyone else around, and it was my way of getting to know someone. On the third ring, she picked up the phone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello?"

She sounded like she was still asleep. I looked at the clock before I answered her. It was 8am. She should have been wide awake by now, although, I should have considered that she probably wanted to sleep late.

"Hello?"

She was getting aggravated. I hadn't answered her yet. Now or never, I suppose.

"Emily? Hi, it's Evelyn. How are you?"

"Evelyn? Is everything ok? What's going on?"

She sounded panicked. As soon as she heard it was me, she immediately perked up. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Calm down. I'm calling to see what you're doing today. I was planning a small surprise for Alyssa, but I'm going to need your help. See, I want to make sure she's completely packed by Saturday. That way, the boys can move all the heavy stuff this weekend, and she and Danny can enjoy a whole weekend by themselves. Would you be willing to help? I mean, I'm pregnant, so moving the boxes is going to be hard on me."

I didn't realize I was kind of rambling until I finished. The only thing I could hear on the other end was Emily laughing. She finally spoke.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right over to pick you up. Just give me a few minutes."

I smiled before nodding.

"Ok. See you soon."

We hung up, and I let out a sigh of relief. I was so glad. I wanted this time with Emily. We needed to get to know each other better. Not just that, Alyssa really did need our help. I mean, those surprise visitors this week, only getting one room done on Tuesday, and then the surprise truck for Danny. There was a lot going on. It was chaos around here. It seemed like there was constantly some drama or surprise for someone. No matter who it was.

While I waited on Emily, I decided to make a pot of coffee. I read the newspaper while I drank my coffee. I couldn't concentrate. I was too excited for the day ahead. In the middle of pouring my second cup, I heard a knock on the door. I got up excitedly. I really needed out of this house. I felt like I was always cooped up here. I answered the door with a big smile on my face. I leaned in to give Emily a hug. She seemed a little hesitant. It was probably because she was hardly around, and we hadn't had a good chance to get to know one another. Well, she was just going to have to get used to it. She was family now.

"Hi, Emily! It's so good to see you!"

I pulled away, and started ushering her into the house.

"You too, Evelyn. I've been missing hanging out over here. I feel like Red's wanting to keep me all to himself."

I laughed. She was right. She and Red were going out almost on a daily basis. Except last night. Last night was the first time in a while that they haven't been out together. They did need a little time a part before they got sick of each other.

"Well, that's why you need some coffee, and to hang out with me for the day. Even if it is just packing someone else's stuff."

She had already poured herself a cup, and was putting her sugar in. She started laughing.

"Well, you are right. We need to help Alyssa. I can't believe she's been putting it off. I thought she would have been all packed, and moved in by now."

I gave a knowing smile. I knew how much Alyssa loved Danny, and how much she wanted to spend all her time with him. I thought the same thing to be honest. I really did think she would have been moved into that house by now. I couldn't wait to see it. Tuesday, after the guys got off work, they headed over there to work on it for a little bit. They said it was going to be a surprise; that no one could know yet. I just shrugged it off. I knew I would know soon enough, and I knew how the boys were about their surprises.

"So, Evelyn, what do you say we get going? We'll stop on the way over, and pick up some donuts and coffee. I have a feeling we'll need them."

I smiled, and right at that moment, my stomach started rumbling. It was loud. Emily looked up at me with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. She was right, we were going to need those donuts. We both laughed, and headed out the door.

I didn't think too far ahead on this plan. I didn't have a spare key to Alyssa's place. Luckily, Emily did. I was so relieved. When we got inside, I could still see all the boxes in the living room. I just shook my head. Emily walked in right behind me, she sat the donuts and coffee on the table, and noticed my gesture.

"What is it, Evelyn?"

I gestured to the living room.

"I told those boys the other day I wanted them to start taking stuff over to the house. Do they ever listen? No."

I was fuming. Men, I swear.

"Well, think of it this way. If they don't do it during the week, it's more work they have to do this weekend. It's on them."

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder before going to a cabinet and getting us a couple plates. She sat them down on the table, and handed me the box of donuts, and my coffee. I smiled sweetly at her, and took out two chocolate covered. They were my favorite.

"Thank you."

Before either of us spoke again, she also sat down and started eating. She was quiet. I decided that if I wanted to get to know her, I would have to do most of the talking.

"So, Emily, I have to ask. How are things going with you and Red?"

She blushed furiously. I hoped I wasn't prying, but I could tell she's been wanting to talk about it. The expression on her face told me so.

"Good. Too good, actually. I feel like I can't sleep a lot anymore, because all I want to do is spend time with him. He's a perfect gentleman. I just don't want him to rush anything, considering…"

She trailed off. I nodded at her. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She didn't have to say a word.

"I know what you mean. It's great you two are getting on so well, but you are right. He shouldn't rush anything because of what happened. I don't want him jumping from one relationship to the next. I think you're doing him some good, though. He's constantly got a smile on his face, and he hardly even mentions Betty now. It's a good thing. He likes you."

She blushed again. After the couple times I have hung out with her, I never really pegged her to be so shy. She seemed more outspoken than Alyssa. I liked it. It was a bit of fresh air from what I was used to.

"I think I'm falling for him, Ev."

I kept a smile plastered to my face. I was genuinely happy at the thought. All of us sticking together without the awkwardness of meeting someone new. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Well, like you said before, don't rush it. I hope it works out the way you want it to. Hell, I hope it works out the way I want it to."

We both laughed. It was true. We were all wanting it to work out for both of their sakes. I could tell that Emily had a rough time in life. Well, I already knew about her parents, but I mean in her love life. She was the only one of us who truly seemed carefree. That meant, she was never serious with anyone. Until now.

"Thank you, Ev. I really needed to get that out there. I haven't talked to Ally much lately, and I didn't think you would want to hear about it."

That hurt a little. Why would she think that? I've been more than welcoming with her. She helped me so much with getting my dress for the wedding. She's done more for me than I could have ever asked. The least I could do was be a listening ear when she needed one.

"Well, you listen here. If you ever, and I mean ever, need someone to talk to about anything, you let me know. I'm a great listener, and I give good advice."

She smiled sweetly at me. I could tell she really appreciated it.

"Thanks, Ev. That means a lot to me. It's good to know you all accept me."

My mouth hung agape. Why, in the world, would she think something like that?

"What do you mean?"

She fidgeted in her seat some. I could tell she was having a hard time finding the right words to say without offending me or hurting my feelings.

"Well, I just feel like you all have this one thing in common that I wasn't a part of. That it connects you guys somehow. I'm scared I'm going to say or do the wrong thing, and mess it all up. I don't want anyone to hate me for saying or doing the wrong thing."

I looked at her confused for a minute. Then I realized something. The only thing all of us but Emily had in common was Pearl Harbor. I looked at her in utter shock again before I spoke.

"Don't you worry about that. I know we're all from different time periods, but think about this. Ms. Leslie said that they purposely make people travel through time for a reason. Ok. I completely understand why Danny's here, and seeing you and Red together makes me understand why he's here. But, why are Rafe and I here? It's because we all belong together. We're all family. That doesn't exclude you, and don't you think about it that way anymore. If you have questions, I'm ready to talk about it. Yes, it's still going to hurt, but the way I see it is, the only way for me to get over it is to talk about it. I don't know about Rafe, Danny, Red, or even Alyssa. I can't speak for them, but I know how I grieve, and talking about it is the best thing for me."

She let out a sigh of relief. I should have known that was why she never wanted to stay for dinner. I should have known that it wasn't Red who was keeping her out all the time. It was all her decision. She was the one who felt like they didn't belong. I felt bad for her. I knew how she felt. I felt the same way when I thought Rafe had died. Everyone had someone except for me at the time. I felt alone. Emily had come to my side of the table, and gave me the biggest hug. When she pulled away she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. For everything. That means so much to me. You just have no idea. Thank you."

I smiled sweetly at her, and returned her hug. I was glad I could make her day like that. When we finally broke apart, I spoke.

"You're welcome, Emily. Now, what do you say we start packing? I'll get the bedroom; you get the kitchen?"

She nodded, and we went our separate ways for the day.

I had all of Alyssa's room packed up except for some clothes, and her TV stand. I specifically made sure to keep some clothes out for the rest of the week. That way, if the boys decided to, they could come get a lot of this stuff tonight. I went over to the TV stand, and started looking through the bottom cabinet. I saw movies galore in there. I didn't pay any attention to them. I wouldn't know what they were, but one caught my eye. I looked at the cover of it, and gasped. I immediately dropped it, backed away, and bumped into the night stand. The light fell to the floor, and I was crying. Emily had come rushing in there.

"What's going on?"

She looked all around the room, and then over to me. She saw the tears in my eyes. She came rushing over to me, and wrapped me in a hug. She was comforting me.

"Sh. What's wrong, Evelyn?"

I could hear the confusion in her voice. She had no idea what was going on. She had no idea why I would be like this. She probably thought it was just my pregnancy hormones. I shakily pointed a finger to the movie on the floor. She looked over, and went to pick it up. I could see the shock and fear in her eyes. She looked at the movie, and then over to me. She knew about this. I was getting angry. She knew all about this, and never once said anything to anyone. Even Alyssa knew. I was hurt. I was yelling.

"What the hell is that? Why does it look like Rafe, Danny, and me on the cover? Is this some sort of sick joke? What the hell is going on?"

I dropped to my knees again. I was sobbing. Pearl Harbor, was the name of the movie. Why was this? Emily came rushing over to me again with the movie in her hand. I didn't want her touching me. I was pissed. She tried giving me a hug again, but I just pulled away. She sat there, she didn't know what to do.

"Evelyn? Alyssa had this before she even knew you guys were real. See, they made a movie based on your lives. Well, what they thought happened, at least. Why don't you take a look? We can watch it together, and anytime you want it cut off, I'll cut it off. You may like it. And, the people who look like you guys, are just actors."

I sniffed. Actors? Actors portrayed us in a movie? That's crazy, but if it meant that much to Alyssa, then maybe I ought to?

I looked at her, and she was just looking at me expectantly. She was waiting for an answer. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll start it. You lay in the bed, and I'll go fix us something to drink and some popcorn."

I just nodded. I climbed in the bed, and waited for the movie to start.

*Alyssa's POV*

When I got home from work, I noticed Emily's car in the driveway. What was she doing here? I just shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't unlike her. She would sometimes show up randomly like this. She always said she liked my house better than hers.

When I walked through the door, I noticed most of my kitchen was packed. Actually all of it, but a couple plates and a couple glasses, was packed. I smiled. That was nice of her to do.

"Hello?!"

I called out to see where she was. There was no answer. I noticed a light glow coming from my room. I hoped I wasn't about to walk in on something I didn't want to see. I slowly made my way to the bedroom. I paused in the doorway. I couldn't help but smile. They just waved at me. Both had small smiles on their faces. I walked over to them, and plopped down on the bed. They were watching something. Wait, was that? Oh my God! They were watching Pearl Harbor. My face immediately went pale, and I felt like I was going to be sick. They were at the part where Rafe and Evelyn had just met. They must have just started the movie. Of course Evelyn would have a smile on her face. It matched up to the actual events perfectly. I made my way to the TV. I was going to shut it off.

"Don't. I want to watch it. I like it so far."

I looked at Evelyn in shock. Was she serious? Was I hearing her right? She wanted to watch this? Was she crazy?

"Evelyn, do you really think that's the best idea?"

I knew she was going to see herself with Danny. What was I going to say to that? Not only that, how was I going to feel about it? I wasn't sure.

"Yes. I want to see it. Emily told me that if I wanted to stop for whatever reason, then we would. Please sit down, and restart it. Please?"

She was begging me. She had the puppy dog eyes to go with it. I let out a sigh, and flopped in between the two on the bed. I had to make a deal with her, first.

"Fine. I'll restart it, but only if you tell me one thing."

She looked at me confused, but nodded.

"Why was Rafe so adamant on Danny's truck being blue?"

It was Evelyn's turn to sigh. She knew exactly why. She probably thought I would never have truly caught on to it. She probably figured Danny would tell me himself. Well, he never did.

"Blue was the color of Danny's mother's eyes. Danny always said he loved the color, and whenever he got his own vehicle, that he wanted it that color. To remind him of his mom."

I was a little shell shocked. I knew Danny didn't keep it from me purposely. I just didn't have the opportunity to ask him, and the question was eating away at me the whole day. I had to know. It just so happened, Evelyn was the first person I ran into to ask.

"Now. Will you please restart the movie?"

I nodded my head with a small smile. She did what I asked, and I owed her. I turned the movie back on.

Throughout the movie, we all watched intently. Of course, Evelyn cried at the thought of Rafe dying again. She laughed when she saw her and Danny together. To be honest, so did I. It was a funny thought. I knew they would never see each other that way, so it was odd to see it for the first time since getting together with him. I knew he was mine, though. We all cried when Betty died. Evelyn and I had to relive it, and Emily was crying because, for the first time, she truly felt Red's grief. Evelyn and I didn't know it, but it was at that exact moment, that she had decided that she truly loved Red. And, of course, we all cried when Danny died. It was at that moment; we all knew what happened on the raid. The full story. I don't think any of them cried harder than I did.

I was proud of Evelyn, though. Not once did she tell us to turn it off. She remained strong the whole way through. I was thankful. This was my first time watching this since I got back. I hid it on purpose. There were two reasons. One, I wasn't ready to watch it yet, and two, I didn't want Danny to find it. I wasn't sure how he would react.

When the movie was over, Evelyn looked over at Emily and me. We were looking at her expectantly. We wanted to know what she thought. I thought, it did some justice to the actual events. Except for the Evelyn and Danny part. For all I knew, before I went back in time, it could have really happened. But no one would remember it. After all, I did change the course of history, in a way. Evelyn finally spoke.

"I think, that Kate Beckinsale is just gorgeous. I'm glad they picked her to be me. I also think, that they were out of their minds if they thought I would have ever ended up with Danny. Thank God I didn't."

We all laughed. I completely agreed. Thank God she didn't. I wouldn't be where I am today if they did. She was right about Kate, though. She did justice to Evelyn in every way. She looked exactly like her.

"It depicted the actual events very well, actually. I don't think I could have asked for a better movie."

We all smiled at each other. I didn't realize it, but Emily and I had both let out sighs of relief. We were glad she wasn't mad at us. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10. I was surprised the boys didn't call checking on us.

"Why don't we get you home, Evelyn?"

She nodded. I decided to ride with them. I didn't have to work the next day, and I could take advantage of it. I wanted to see Danny, and I wanted to know if Evelyn would say anything about the movie.

When we got to the house, we all ran inside. We could smell the food cooking from outside. All of our stomachs were rumbling. We were all hungry. As soon as Evelyn walked in the door, she gave Rafe a quick kiss, and announced something to all the boys.

"You guys. You will never believe what I just watched."

Oh shit.


	21. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Everyone sat in a stunned silence. Danny was red as a beat. I could tell he was embarrassed by what the movie exposed, but we knew that wasn't what really happened. Rafe looked pissed. He looked like he was ready to kill someone, he just didn't know who, and Red, just sat there. I was a little upset at all their reactions. This was one of my favorite movies. The only one who seemed to be taking this light heartedly was Evelyn. Danny didn't seem too bothered by it, though. I was relieved at that. Rafe was the first to speak.

"You mean to tell me, someone made a movie of our lives?"

What was anyone supposed to say? Evelyn looked like she was too scared to speak, and I could tell no one else knew what to say. I sat there for a moment debating whether or not to speak. Rafe was getting angrier and angrier.

"How do they know about us? Weren't we erased from history? What the hell?"

I knew I had to speak. He needed to be calmed down. Immediately.

"How about we all relax? Yes, you were all erased from history. You all belong in this time. Nobody knows any different except us. The movie isn't a documentary. If it was, Danny wouldn't be here, and you and Evelyn would have a child by now. To Hollywood, all the characters in the movie are fake. Made up. The history in the movie is real, but the characters are fictional. None of that happened. Think about it. If it did, you and Danny would have fought when you first came back. Evelyn would only be with you because Danny died. Red, I don't know where he would be. But, none of this happened. It's all fictional."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It was all true. Nobody in the world knew that Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, and Red truly existed. I could see that Rafe visibly relaxed. He knew I was right. It seemed lately, that if it wasn't Danny, it was me that was his voice of reason. Especially when it came to things like this. He and I have grown closer since they had gotten here. I was happy about that. Danny shifted uncomfortably beside me. He wanted to say something, but I could tell he wasn't ready to. I could tell he was wanting to test the waters. Rafe was in deep thought, and Red and Emily were talking quietly together. They didn't want to get the rest of us involved in their conversation. Danny was the first to speak. It seemed his interest was piqued.

"Well, what are you thinking Rafe?"

I smirked at Danny. By his actions, I could tell he was curious. He wanted to see the movie just as much as I wanted him to. After all, it is my favorite.

Rafe shifted uncomfortably. Evelyn rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. She was hesitant about it before she decided to do so. None of us knew how he was going to react. He sighed before he finally spoke.

"I don't know, Danny. What do you think?"

I could see the curiosity in Rafe's eyes. It was crazy. One minute he was angry as hell, the next, calm as could be.

"I think I'm hungry."

Thank God for Danny. We all chuckled a little. I hadn't realized, but I was also hungry. At the mention of food my stomach started rumbling. It was getting late, and I don't think anybody felt like cooking. I was so glad that Danny had broken the tension in the air. I made a decision for all of us.

"How about we order some pizza? I think that sounds like a great idea."

Everyone was in agreement.

Evelyn had gone to order the pizza, and all the boys were outside talking. They seemed quiet about their conversation. I decided I was going to join them. I wanted to know what was going on. As soon as I walked out the door, the conversation immediately stopped. Danny walked over to me, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I blushed lightly. He wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a big hug. I couldn't help but smile. When we pulled away, he was looking in my eyes intently.

"What was all that for, Mr. Walker?"

He smiled with a sparkle in his eye.

"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am things worked the way they did."

I knew what he meant. He was glad he didn't ruin his relationship with Rafe, he was glad he didn't end up with Evelyn, and he was glad that he and I were together. Everything was perfect. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I had to let him know that I was glad too.

"So am I Danny."

I just smiled at him. I had never been happier. I was glad Danny wasn't angry about the movie, and I was glad that Rafe had gotten over his anger. Danny led me over to the guys, and we all grouped together to start a conversation. I was the first to speak.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I came out here?"

They all looked at each other. They seemed like they didn't want to say. I looked up at them with such curiosity. I wanted to know. I looked pleadingly at Danny. Rafe could see the look in my face. He nodded at Danny.

"We want to watch the movie."


	22. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

The next day, I had decided to finish packing. What the boys had told me the night before had floored me. It left me in utter shock. I would never in a million years have expected them to actually want to watch the movie. It seemed they were ok with the fact of their lives being seen to the public. After all, it was only fictional to the rest of the world.

Danny, Rafe, and Red were in and out of the house all day. They were taking the heavy items over to the house. Evelyn and Emily had helped so much in the past couple of days, that all I had left to do was my bathroom, and some kitchen stuff. I was more than excited to really start my life with Danny. Emily was helping me finish packing. She was wanting to see the house, and she wanted to help unpack as well. I think she thought she owed me since she hasn't been around much in the past couple weeks. I loved her for it.

After the last box was packed, all that was left in the house was my bed, kitchen table, and the couch. I was grateful for all the guys moving the heavy stuff. I was planning a surprise for everyone later. None of them knew it yet.

When Emily and I pulled up to the house, she was in complete amazement. The look of shock on her face made me laugh.

"What the hell, Ally? You are so lucky to have someone like Danny. This is amazing."

I just smiled. She was right. This house was more than I could have ever asked for. It was everything that I had wanted and then some. It was beautiful, and I would never be able to repay Danny fully for it. I would never be able to match a surprise like this one.

"Well, you haven't even seen the inside yet. Come on. Grab a box and let's go."

She got out of the car giddily. She was just as excited as I was. I was ready to unpack my first box. I had to start with the kitchen, though. I had that surprise planned. We walked around to the trunk of the car and each got a box out. We walked up the stairs to the front door. I went to open it, but Danny had opened before I had the chance. He was blocking the door way.

"Now, before you go back and forth with boxes, I want you to really look around first."

He had the shitty grin on his face. He had more surprises in store for me. I could tell. This was frustrating. I shifted back and forth, I was impatient. I wanted to hurry up and unpack as much as I could.

"Come on, Danny. I want to hurry up with unpacking. Can't it wait?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. I hated getting like this with him, but I was tired, and wanted all of this done as soon as possible. I hated moving. The worst part of moving, unpacking. He shut the door behind him, and took the box from me. He sat it down on the porch, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, and pulled away slightly. I just rolled my eyes at him. He knew his sweet side got to me every time. It was my weakness. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Please? We have no more heavy moving to do, and we can get the boxes in. Please, Alyssa?"

I sighed. He was begging me. He was going to do all my dirty work for me. I loved him more than ever. I knew I had to do this for him.

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll go show Emily around."

He drew me in for a big hug. He gave me a long kiss on the lips. He was smiling. I knew he wanted me to see the surprises before I completely ignored them. This was going to mean a lot to him. I was happy that I made him happy. By the time we had pulled away from each other, Red had come out and grabbed the box from Emily. I could see that she was just pulling away from giving him a kiss on the cheek. When they saw me looking, they both blushed.

"Alright you two, are you done? I want to go take another look around before I get started."

They were both blushing furiously.

"Yes, let's go see your home."

Emily was the first to walk through the door. Her eyes were wide with shock. She looked like a kid in a candy story. She was so excited. When I walked in, I was in shock. The boys had my entertainment center set up already. It was on the wall to the left. There was a brown, sectional couch sitting in front of it. It wasn't mine, but I assumed Danny had bought it for the house. I loved it. There were a couple chairs by the big window in front. By the fireplace, there was one chair, and my bookshelf. There was a coffee table in front of the couch, an end table between the two chairs, and an end table with a lamp by the bookcase. The walls were a tan color, and there was a red throw rug in the middle of the floor. I was in shock. I couldn't believe the guys had set all this up already. I loved it. I knew we would get to the biggest surprise tonight, just by looking at the living room. Rafe saw us and smiled. He just walked past us to go outside to help Red and Danny.

"Wow, Ally, this is amazing. Show me the rest."

I giggled. I led her to the master bedroom. I was in shock again. My bed was already set up by the windows over-looking the back yard. The bed spread was already on it. It looked like it was calling my name. My dresser was on the wall beside the bed, and the color was a gorgeous, sea blue. I loved it. Danny walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you think?"

I couldn't help but smile. I loved it. I loved the color, I was loving that everything was set up already. It just made my day.

"It's amazing, Danny. Thank you so much."

He just smiled and nodded.

"Well, why don't you go take a look outside? We have all the boxes in, and we'll start unpacking."

I nodded. What could possibly be outside?

Emily and I went to the back porch. I was in shock again. The pool was set up and ready to be swam in. There were half a dozen lounge chairs around it, and there was a radio under a small cabana. I assume the boys had built it in the past week. On the porch, there was a sitting table and a grill beside it.

"How did they pull this off?"

Emily was standing in front of the back door. I turned to look at her. I looked past her, and noticed that my kitchen table was set up and ready to be used. I giggled slightly.

"I have no idea, but it's amazing. You know, there are three more bedrooms, and a bathroom upstairs. I don't think they done anything with those, though."

Emily just shook her head. She was in just as much shock as I was. This was more than I could have ever asked for.

"Well, why don't we get in there and get started?"


	23. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Emily and I must not have realized how long we were looking around and marveling at everything. By the time we had gotten inside, everything was already unpacked, put away, and Red had walked outside to fire up the grill. I had to admit, the boys moved fast. Too fast for my liking. I looked around the house, and noticed Rafe wasn't there. He must have left to go pick up Evelyn. I knew Emily was standing in the kitchen, and I was in the living room. I was staring out the window, and I felt like someone was watching me.

I was looking hard out the window. I still felt like eyes were all over me. I looked closer. I saw a movement right where I was standing at. I jumped back like 5 feet.

"What is the matter with you?"

My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned to face Danny. My face was white as a ghost.

He immediately walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?"

I tried not to think about what I saw. I wasn't entirely sure what I saw. I couldn't tell him who I thought it was, because I wasn't entirely sure.

I looked him in the eye with a reassuring smile.

"I had a weird feeling, and I saw something outside. It was probably just a deer."

Yea, it was probably just a deer. Was I reassuring myself more than I was him?

"Well, don't let a little deer scare the daylights out of you."

He looked at me with an amused look, and started chuckling. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oh hush it, Danny."

"What?!"

I just raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes at him as I walked to the bedroom. I needed a shower. I was sweaty and gross from packing, and I needed to relax from that scare. When I walked in the bedroom, I noticed all my stuff was already put away, and exactly where I wanted it. Danny knew every detail about me. He always found new ways to amaze me.

I got my swimming suit out of the top drawer of the dresser, and a pair of shorts from the third drawer down. I wanted to go swimming when I was through. As I was getting ready for my shower, I felt like I was being watched again. I turned to look at the door. It was shut, and nobody was there. I looked out the window, and I felt like I saw something again.

"Get a grip, Alyssa. It's just another animal."

When I was alone, and nervous, I talked to myself. I shook off the feeling, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I left the bedroom, I could smell food waiting on me. I could barely hear voices coming from outside. I must not have realized that I was in the shower for so long, because when I walked out the backdoor, Evelyn and Rafe were there, and everyone was waiting on me to eat.

"Well, it's about time, we're starving."

Rafe chuckled some, and I just playfully slapped him on the shoulder as I walked by him to the other empty chair. I could see Danny shake his head, and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Well, let's eat."

After dinner, I had gotten everyone in the living room. I was ready to show them their surprise. I knew what the guys were wanting, and I wanted a moment of not looking over my shoulder constantly. The whole time we were outside, I felt like somebody was staring at me. I tried my best to have a good time, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I had no idea what was going on.

I brushed away my thoughts. I needed to get my mind off of this.

"Okay ya'll. Sit down, I have a surprise."

Everyone looked at me confused, but complied. Rafe and Evelyn were on the loveseat, Red sat in the recliner, and Danny and Emily sat on the couch. I turned the tv on, and popped the movie in. The guys watched me with curiosity, while the girls knew exactly what was going on.

I popped in Pearl Harbor.

At the end of the movie, the guys were speechless. They didn't know what to say. I could see a few tears in Red's eyes when Betty was on. I looked at all of the guys for some kind of emotion. I wanted to know what they were thinking. Before anyone could talk, though, there was a knock on the door. I was startled. Nobody but everyone that was there, knew where we lived. I had no idea who it could be. Before I could move to open the door, Danny had got up to answer it.

"Yes, can I help you?"

I was so curious. I wanted to know who it was, but it was none of my business. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying.

"No. That's impossible. Get out!"

I was alarmed. I never heard Danny talk like that before. I had to go see who it was. I got up and walked over to them before Danny could shut the door. The person at the door was still talking anxiously to Danny. They were being very persistent.

"Danny, who is it?"

I wrapped an arm around him, and he put his around me protectively. When I got a look at the person at the door, I managed to get one word out before I fainted.

"Dad?"


	24. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

I awoke in my bed with a pounding headache. Danny was nowhere to be found. I groaned. What happened to me? I felt like I had gotten hit by a semi-truck. I rubbed my head as I looked around. It was dark outside, I was wearing the same clothes I had on earlier, and I must not have fallen asleep naturally. Where was Danny? I needed some answers. The last thing I remember is everyone being at the house while we watched a movie.

I looked around the room again. Nothing was out of the ordinary. No clue as to how I got in here. I could hear faint voices coming from outside the bedroom. Faint? That was it! Something had caused me to faint. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, 12:30am. Surely, our friends weren't still here, were they? I made to move out of the bed. I felt sore. How on earth could fainting have caused so much physical pain? I was baffled. I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. Bits and pieces of last night came flooding back. The movie, dinner, swimming, and that earie feeling that someone was watching me all night. It all came rushing back. I recall a memory of my dad, but how? I shook that right away. My father was dead. He died when I was a little girl. I walked out of the bathroom, and grabbed my phone. I wanted to be some-what prepared for the voices that awaited me.

I slowly opened the bedroom door. I was trying to be as quiet as I could. Thank God that Danny and the boys worked on the house before we officially moved in. I had a feeling they had oiled the hinges on the door.

I tiptoed down the hallway to where the voices were coming from. I recognized Danny's. The other one, it seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was something about it that brought back a flood of memories.

I stopped in the hallway right before I got to the kitchen. That's where the voices were coming from. I wanted to listen to the conversation before I made an entrance.

"Why after all these years, did you just decide to show up? Why haven't you been there for her?"

It was Danny. Was he talking about me? And who wasn't there for me?

"Daniel, you just don't understand. It was in her best interest. If we hadn't have done what we did, she never would have met you."

I was in shock. How could this person, whom I can't remember at the moment, have had such an impact on my life? His voice sounded so familiar. Images of my father kept flooding back to me. My heart was beating so loud and fast, that I thought Danny and the man in the kitchen could hear it.

"But, Mr. Banks…"

I almost fainted again. Mr. Banks? My father? How? Now I know why I had fainted. The whole night came rushing back. It was time to make my entrance. I had to see this man who claimed to be my father.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, my heart pounding in my chest. The man was facing away from me. Danny's eyes got big and round when he saw me walk in. He immediately got up from his chair and walked over to me. He enveloped me in his arms. He started whispering to me.

"Honey, why don't you go lie back down? I have this taken care of."

He started leading me back to the archway to go back in the living room. I pushed him away.

"No, Danny."

I walked over to the chair Danny was sitting in and sat down. I wanted a good look at the man who claimed to be my father. Danny gave an exasperated sigh, and got all of us something to drink.

I looked the man up and down. He was smiling at me. He looked like he was in emotional pain, and looked at me with caring eyes. He looked concerned for me. His green eyes were tired looking, he was wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt. He was greying in the temples, and the silver stood out significantly from his dark hair. For all intents and purposes, he looked like my father. Just a little older. I was in a trance staring at this man I hadn't seen since I was a child. I wanted to crawl up in his lap and cry like I used to do. In all these years, I never really realized how much I truly missed my father. What broke me from feeling like a little girl again, was the fact that Danny had set a glass of water down in front of me.

I looked up at Danny and smiled sweetly before taking a sip. I looked pointedly at my father. He was the first to speak.

"You've grown. You look beautiful."

He was smiling warmly at me. It was like he had a spell over me. He was my father. I still loved him, but there were so many questions that needed to be asked. There were so many questions that I needed answers for. I didn't know where to start.

"Here you go, Mr. Banks."

"Thank you, son. Call me Steve."

Danny smiled at him, and excused himself to the living room. I knew he wanted to be supportive, but at the same time he knew we had a lot to talk about. He must have felt like he didn't want to intrude.

When Danny left the room, my dad started talking to me.

"So, how have you been, Al? Is he treating you ok?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I never knew my dad when I was dating. I thought he was dead. And then, he calls me Al like nothing has changed.

"Dad, I've never been better. And, yes, he's perfect. But, that's not what I care about at the moment. I want to know how you're back from the dead."

I shocked myself. My dad was in utter shock. I wasn't trying to be mean. It was just, I had learned to live without him and my mom, and he shows up like nothing ever happened.

"Do we have to get into that now, Al? I want to get to know you."

Figures. He wants to get to know me. He had my whole life to get to know me, and he up and left apparently.

"Well, what do you want to know, dad? You somehow figured out where I live all on your own. I'm happy, I'm engaged, and I'm going to be a godmother. What do you want to know?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. I had thrown him through a loop.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

I smiled triumphantly. I wanted to know where mom was, I wanted to know why the big, extravagant lie, I wanted to know everything.

"Where's mom?"

He smiled. Waiting for his answer, I could hear the TV in the living room. It was barely audible. I knew Danny was listening in. He was looking out for me, though. I knew he was going to be there if things in here went down south.

"Your mother and I have been living in North Carolina. We stayed close enough to keep an eye on you. We kept up with you all of these years, and we kept in contact with Ms. Leslie."

I had to stop him. They just up and left me? Why did they fake their own deaths?

"Why did you do all that? Why did you leave? Why did you fake your own deaths? Why all of that?"

I was crying. My parents had been alive this whole time, and I never knew it. Ms. Leslie was in on all of it, and I never had a clue. Why?

"The only way you could have met Danny was if we weren't around. Ms. Leslie had this planned all along. Ever since you were born. She knew from the moment we told her we were having a little girl. We had to leave. If you ever knew we were alive, you would come looking for us. We had to play it like we were dead. We knew what you were destined for, Alyssa. All we ever wanted was what was best for you."

All this information sunk in. My life with Danny was laid out before I was ever born. I did love him, but I never thought it meant my parents having to sacrifice their love for me. The anger I felt for my father when I first walked into the kitchen was no longer there. I no longer had any more questions for him. I got up from my chair, walked over to him, sat in his lap, cried, and hugged him. I missed him.


	25. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

I woke the next morning feeling groggy. I still felt exhausted. It was probably from all the crying I had done the night before. I had so many mixed feelings about what was happening in my life. I was thankful I had Danny, but angry at him at the same time for letting my father in. I was happy that my parents were alive after all, but so pissed at them for disappearing from my life the way they did. Part of me wishes my dad had never showed up last night, but the other part is grateful that he did. I had so many questions, and I wanted them to be completely a part of my life. I think.

By the time I was through with my thoughts, I looked over at Danny's side of the bed, and realized he wasn't there. I sighed. I needed him now more than ever. Where could he be? I felt like Danny and I were drifting apart. We were closer when he was in the military than what we are now. It didn't make sense. Although, a lot in my life didn't exactly make sense. I decided to get up and put my swimsuit on. I needed some relaxation before I faced the one person who could make sense of all this, Ms. Leslie.

When I got out to the pool, I saw Danny swimming around. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy with him, I was happy that he was mine, and I was happy that, with everything we've been through, he still hasn't left me. I don't think he ever will, but I worry. I sighed with frustration. I never had these thoughts before, why now? Why all of a sudden am I worried I'm going to lose him again? It was probably just the pressure of my parents being here. That in itself was strange. Once again, I had gotten lost in my thoughts. What was wrong with me? When I looked back up, Danny was no longer in the pool. Where was he? I looked around everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. I started panicking. If he had seen me, he would have spoken to me. Something wasn't right. I needed to call someone. I decided to call Evelyn.

I got out my cell immediately. I had to hear her voice. I had to know that Danny was ok. Something didn't feel right. When I called, the phone just rang and rang. This was not good. What was going on? Evelyn always answered the phone for me. Even if she was mad at me. Before I could go to call anyone else, my phone rang. I jumped 5 feet in the air before looking to see who it was. It was Emily.

"Hello?"

"Ally, have you seen Red? Is he there? What about Rafe and Evelyn? I had stayed here last night with them, and now I can't find any of them anywhere. What's going on, Ally? I'm scared."

She was panicking. I was panicking. I was terrified. It was like they had all up and disappeared. What the hell was going on? I had to be the calm one. Emily was no good in a crisis. Although, admittedly, neither was I. I had to get her to calm down. Tears were streaming down my eyes.

"Meet me at Ms. Leslie's in 10 minutes."

Before she could say another word, I hung up the phone, and went to get ready to leave.

We had gotten to Ms. Leslie's at almost exactly the same time. I put on my brave face for Emily, and got out of the car.

"Alyssa? What's going on? What are we doing here?"

I just sighed. I stifled a sob, and tried to calm her down.

"She's the only one that knows what's going on. She's the only one who can help. You know this."

She just nodded her head, and held on to me for support. We walked to the door, and knocked.

When Ms. Leslie answered the door, she took one look at us, and immediately knew something wasn't right. Even after Emily and I had moved out of here, we didn't come visit except for a weekly dinner, or if it was highly important. It wasn't time for our weekly dinner, so she knew something was wrong.

"Come in, have a seat at the kitchen table, and I'll put on some coffee."

She ushered us in, took a hard look around outside, and shut the door.

We both sat down at the table with somber looks on our faces. We had just lost everyone we loved. How we didn't know, but my only guess was that Ms. Leslie did. Something wasn't right, and I could tell by the worried look on her face.

After the coffee was made, Ms. Leslie sat down at the table with us, and gave us both a stern look.

"What happened?"

Emily looked at me. She didn't know where to start or how to start. I guess I was going to be the one doing all of the talking.

"Danny was swimming in the pool, next thing I knew, he was gone without a word."

She looked at me worriedly. On the outside, I wore a brave face, but on the inside my heart was breaking. She knew it, but she looked at Emily now. She needed to know what she knew.

Emily saw the look Ms. Leslie was giving her, and she knew she had to speak.

"I woke up this morning, and Red wasn't in the bed. I thought he was downstairs, but nobody was there. They were all gone."

Emily spoke quietly, and looked down at her coffee when she was done. She was visibly upset.

Ms. Leslie looked between the two of us. She knew something was terribly wrong. She looked right at me before she spoke again.

"Did you happen to see your father within the past day?"

Mine and Emily's eyes both got wide. How could she have possibly known? Did he have something to do with this? I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Tears had started spilling out of my eyes. What did he have to do with this? He knew something, she knew something, and I wanted nothing but Danny and my friends back. How was I going to pull this off?

"I see."

She got up from the table, and went to her bookshelf. The book she pulled off the shelf was old and dusty. It looked like it hadn't been touched in decades. She flipped through before finding a page she was satisfied with, and sat it in front of us.

"There was a reason your parents had to leave you, and it wasn't because of what I had in store for you both."

Emily and I were looking at the page intently while we listened to her. We were shocked by what we saw. Both of our family names were on this page, and it wasn't pretty.

"When both of your parents found out what you two were destined for, they wanted nothing to do with it. They actually were trying to stop it. You see, they also have powers like I do, except their powers aren't used to bring happiness to others. They use theirs to tear people apart no matter who they are."

I looked up at her in shock. How could this happen? Why did this happen?

"They tried to hurt you both, and that's when I interfered. By that time, I had already gotten close enough with them that I became your godmother. Police interfered, and gave you both to me. Your parents had skipped town, and that's why I told you the horrible story of them dying. I never wanted either of you to have contact with them. I had the best of intentions, and they didn't. I just wish your fathers would have seen how happy you two were and not interfered the way they did."

I was fuming mad. I was mad at Ms. Leslie for taking our parents away, but I was even madder that mine and Emily's fathers had something to do with the disappearance of the people we had come to know as our only family. Why couldn't they let us be happy?

Emily was the first to speak.

"So, how do we get them back?"

Why didn't I think of it? If we were meant to be with these people. If they were meant to be in our lives. There was a way to get them back. There had to be.

Ms. Leslie looked at us with a smile of determination, but she also looked sad. She got the mysterious book on Pearl Harbor off of her bookshelf. It was the one I had the night I went back in time.

"My father, he must have foreseen this happening. He had written me two letters before he had left for the war. I told you about the first one, but not the second."

I looked at her with a confused look. How could he have known all those years ago? It's true. Everything does happen for a reason. Ms. Leslie flipped through the book to a page. I could see a piece of paper sticking up from it. I was never in my life as curious as I am now.

"Girls, we have to go back. This time, all of us."

I was in shock. What did she mean all of us? Wouldn't it be awkward between Betty and Emily? Would they even know who we were? How would we stick with Ms. Leslie? I was so confused.

Ms. Leslie sat down at the table. She read over the letter.

"You may not recognize me when we go back, but we will all remember each other. I will have the power to send you all back to this time, as well. The time line has been altered some. My father had foreseen this. We are post war girls. All you need to know is, Danny is alive and well, and Betty does not exist. Any questions?"

Emily and I both looked at each other confused. Danny is alive after the war? Betty never existed? I was never more confused in my entire life. I knew this is what had to be done, though.

"No, ma'am."

She smiled at us.

"Good, let's get started."

Ms. Leslie had instructed us to lay on her couches. She wanted us as comfortable as possible for the transition. She lit some lavender candles, and had started saying some sort of incantation. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. I started dreaming and awoke with a start.

I was window shopping in Shelby. I wasn't watching where I was going. Emily was by my side talking my ear off. I looked at myself in the window intently. I was wearing a '40's style dress, with my hair in a bun. When I turned to keep walking I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry."

I looked down sheepishly, and when I looked up I saw dark, brown eyes staring at me, with a half-smile, and an army uniform. My heart melted.

"It's ok ma'am. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at him sheepishly. Emily was talking to the man standing beside him.

"I'm Alyssa, and this is my sister, Emily."

I held out my hand, smiling at him. He smiled shyly back, and shook my hand.

"I'm Danny, Danny Walker, and this is my friend, Red."


	26. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

I awoke the next day in my bed, alone. I had never been in a relationship before, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. This morning, though, it was different. When I rolled over, I went to reach for something that wasn't there. I had never done that before. It felt like something, or someone, was missing, but I wasn't sure what or who. It was a strange feeling. I was yearning for someone to be there, and I couldn't figure out why. I decided to get up, and get the day started. I had to work today.

When I got to the kitchen, Emily was already seated at the table, and Mom was fixing breakfast. See, we still lived at home because we both had just gotten jobs, and couldn't afford to live on our own yet. It was fine with us, but at the same time, I was ready to get out on my own. I loved my mother and sister to death, but I was ready to live my own life. I was sick of being compared to Emily. I was sick of living in her shadow. I wanted to be known as just Alyssa.

"Well, Alyssa. It's about time you woke up. I was about to call an ambulance I was starting to get worried about you. I'm fixing Emily's favorite. Pancakes and bacon."

Emily's favorite. Of course. It figures. Everything was always about Emily.

"Sorry, mom. It won't happen again."

She turned around and smiled. She was a single parent. Our father had died when we were both very young, and mom was working and taking care of us. She owned the local book store, and growing up, we both had a summer job there. She named the book store "Leslie's." I loved the name, considering our father had decided to name it after her, but Emily hated it. She used to always try to get mom to change the name, but after we had gotten older, and our own careers, she stopped. She knew mom was never going to budge, and I was glad she never did change it.

Mom had started piling up pancakes and bacon on our plates. She always overcooked for the three of us, but whatever was left, she took to the local homeless shelter. She always made sure to fix enough to have extra. I admired her for that.

"Eat up you guys. You don't want to go to your first day at work on empty stomachs. And, if you don't eat everything I put on your plate you know what will happen."

We both just rolled our eyes at her as we started to eat. She never really lived up to her threats, but it got annoying after a while. I wasn't exactly excited about my first day of work, but I was more than ready to get out of this house if it meant avoiding any more of this routine.

She ignored our eye rolling, and started piling the extra food in dishes for us to take to the shelter. Since it was closer to where I worked, I was the one that was going to have to drop it off every morning. It wasn't a big deal. I actually liked going to the shelter. There were a lot of nice people there that were in crappy situations.

By the time we were both done eating, mom had a large bag, filled with food, ready for me to take to work. I grabbed the bag, and before I could walk out the door, my mom stopped me.

"Ok, dear, do you have everything you need? Do you have your briefcase, the food, and an umbrella? It looks like it's going to rain."

"Yes, mom."

"Ok, honey. Have a good day, and remember, everything happens for a reason."

She gave me a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a wink before letting me go.

"Okay, see you later."

I walked out the door, and stopped outside for a minute. What was all that about? She never said things like that to me before. I just shrugged my shoulders, and set off for work. Today was going to be a good day.

I was sitting at my desk at work typing up an invoice. It wasn't very exciting, and it was only my first day. I mean, after all, you didn't have to be some kind of genius to do this kind of work. It was a job, nonetheless, and it was going to get me the money I needed to find my own place to live. I was trapped in my own thoughts while typing, that's when I heard the bell on the door ding. Someone was here, thank God. I looked up and saw a delivery boy with a dozen roses heading towards me. I was confused. I was the only woman who worked in this office. Who would be sending me flowers? He stopped at my desk.

"Ma'am?"

I looked right up at him. My heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an Alyssa Banks. These are for her."

"I'm Alyssa. Thank you so much."

I took the flowers from him, and smiled up at him. He nodded and left.

Who could be sending me flowers? Nobody but my mom, Emily, and everyone who worked in the office knew where I worked at. This was odd. I scanned the bouquet. They were gorgeous. I smelled them once before I found a card attached. I set the flowers down, picked up the card and read it.

_"Alyssa,_

_I know this may be off-putting, and a little creepy, and I'll completely understand if you decline my offer. I found out where you work through a mutual friend, and I couldn't stop thinking about the cute girl I met on the street last night. Okay, enough rambling. I was wondering if you would meet me for coffee at noon? Let's say, at the Boiling Pot? If you don't show up, I understand. I hope you do, and enjoy the flowers._

_Danny Walker"_

Danny Walker? The amazingly handsome military guy from the street that I almost knocked on his ass. How could I have possibly made that good of an impression on someone that all I knew about him was his name and he was in the military? I couldn't help but to smile. Someone that had gone through so much trouble of buying a complete stranger roses, and finding out where they worked must be intriguing. He was right, though. It was a little creepy. Like, stalkerish creepy. I had to know more about this mysterious man that wanted to meet for coffee. The worst that could happen would be that he would kill me, but he did say we had a mutual friend. I wondered who.

At 11:30 I gathered my things to get ready to meet Danny. I was excited, but at the same time I was highly nervous. This meeting could go so many different ways it wasn't even funny. I had to see him again, though. Something about this guy was just attracting me to him, and it wasn't his good looks. I had a feeling I had seen him before last night. It had been bugging me all night.

I got outside, and true to my mother's word, I needed my umbrella. I walked nervously to the Boiling Pot. I was hoping I looked alright, but it was torrential down pouring, and I knew I was getting wet even with my umbrella. I just hoped this didn't scare him away.

When I got to the Boiling Pot, I had spotted Danny in a far corner of the shop. I was soaking wet. He had spotted me as well. I smiled nervously as I walked over to him, and I was shivering. Before I got to the table, he stood up immediately. He was smiling shyly at me, and pulled my chair out for me.

"Hi. I'm glad the flowers got to you ok. I'm also glad you showed up."

He sat down as I got situated. He was wearing khaki pants, and a light blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had his pilots jacket on the back of his chair. He looked just as handsome as he did in his military uniform.

He must have noticed my shivering. Because no sooner did he sit down, he grabbed his jacket, stood back up and draped it around my shoulders. I couldn't help but to smile, but I was also a little apprehensive.

"Sorry if I'm late, I had to walk here from work."

I couldn't help but laugh. I must have looked like a mess.

"It's ok. Had I known, I would have just picked you up myself."

I smiled sweetly at him. It was a nice thought. Before we could speak another word, the waiter came up and took our order. I ordered a donut with a regular cup of coffee. Danny just got coffee.

"So, you must be wondering who I know to find out where you work."

He was right. That was weird. I wanted to know so bad who our mutual friend was. I smiled nervously, and took a sip of my coffee. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do tell."

He smiled at me. His eyes were gleaming. I could have melted right then and there. He was sexy.

"I used to go into your mom's store a lot when I was a kid. I remembered she had a couple daughters, and your last name sounded very familiar. I knew your mom had to be Ms. Leslie. I went to see her at the book store, and told her I ran into you last night. She lit up at the idea, and let me know where you work."

How could I not have known? Maybe that's why he looked so familiar. Maybe I had seen him at the book store when I was younger. It didn't seem to fit, though. I never went to the book store when I was a child. My parents wanted us to have normal child hoods. I laughed a little. Leave it to my mom to be a match maker.

"Well, that would make sense of who our mutual friend is then. Now, I don't feel so creeped out."

I winked at him. I felt more comfortable with him than I have with anyone in a long time. Even my own family. There was just something about him that seemed familiar. It was a good familiar, though.

It looked like he had visibly relaxed. I didn't realize how nervous he was until I had seen him relax. It made me feel a lot better about everything.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way. Tell me more about yourself. I didn't ask you here for nothing."

We both laughed, and I started talking.

I told him the answer to every question he asked, down to my favorite color. After we got the awkwardness out of the way, I was an open book. I couldn't figure out why I was so comfortable with him. He was just different. We had 30 minutes to talk, and in that 30 minutes, it felt like he knew my life story. Although, there wasn't much to tell.

I learned a lot about him as well. He just came off duty from the Army. He was stationed at Pearl Harbor when it was attacked, and he said he had seen more than his fair share. I didn't press him on the matter, because I knew it must have been hard on him. I found out he was a pilot, and he'd been flying ever since he was younger. He said he had his best friend and his father to thank for that. He said flying was his passion, and that he had already applied for a job at the small air strip in the next town over. I also learned that his mother died when he was very young, and his father passed shortly after he joined the Army. I felt bad for him, but I knew what it was like to lose a parent at a young age. That was at least one thing we had in common.

I had to get back to work, but I didn't want to leave. I was having too much fun with him, but it had to come to an end.

"Danny, I've had a wonderful time, but I really need to get going. I don't want to be late from my lunch break on my first day of work."

I made to get up, and I could see his face fall a little. He also looked nervous about something. He was starting to clam up. He noticed I was starting to get ready to leave, and started helping me gather my things.

"Alyssa, I had a great time, and I'm glad you showed up. Is there any way I can see you again?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. I had butterflies like crazy. Did he just ask me out? I had to have been standing there for a minute just in shock, because he started talking again.

"I thought maybe we could go out to dinner, see a movie. You know, get to know each other better. Maybe go for a walk if it's not still raining. Or, you could pick what we do. It's whatever. I would just like to see you again. I feel comfortable with you. I feel like I've known you my whole life just from this little talk we've had."

He was rambling. That was a good sign. He was nervous, too. At least I wasn't alone. I couldn't help but laugh some. I took hold of Danny's hand. My heart leapt in my chest at how he felt about me. I was ecstatic.

"Yes, Danny. I would love to go out with you."

I pulled out a pen and piece of paper from my briefcase and wrote down my address for him. I handed it to him and smiled.

"Pick me up at 6."

I had hurried and gathered my things. I was making my way out the door. I had to be back at work in ten minutes. I was a nervous mess. He walked me to the door, and had a big smile on his face.

"I'll see you then."

I left with a big smile on my face. I knew that there was something different about Daniel Walker. I couldn't wait to find out what this blossoming relationship had in store for me.


	27. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

The whole rest of the day at work, I couldn't help but to have the biggest smile on my face. I was excited, but nervous, to be going on a date tonight with Danny. I barely knew him, yet it felt like I knew him forever. I needed to know more, and I needed to know why I couldn't shake the feeling of knowing him from somewhere else.

I finally got off work around 4 pm. I was anxious to get home so I could get ready for my date. I was so lost in thought, with a huge smile on my face, that I barely noticed that I made it home.

When I walked through the door, I headed straight to my room. I needed to decide what I was going to wear. Luckily, the rain had let up, and I didn't really want to go see a movie. We couldn't really talk during a movie.

I was rummaging through my closet when my bedroom door opened. I barely heard the person enter. I was too busy with my mind being elsewhere. I needed to find something to wear. I didn't even realize I was being watched.

"Alyssa, dear."

It was the soft spoken voice of my mother. I was so startled, that I jumped right up, and turned to look at her. My hand was clutching my chest.

"Geeze, mom. You scared me half to death."

I was panting. I had a feeling I knew what she wanted, but I wanted to find something to wear before it was too late. I didn't want to be bothered right now.

Mom chuckled a little, and let out a small sigh. She saw the pile of clothes I had thrown out of my closet in my pursuit of the perfect outfit.

"Well, I came to see what's gotten into you. You didn't even say hi when you walked through the door. Is something wrong?"

She knew what was going on. Why did she always have to patronize me? Why was I so angry at her? I couldn't figure it out. I just wanted her to really be there for me just this once. I wanted to be the favorite for a change. I wanted to be the one whom she fawned over.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. I'm going out tonight, and I need something to wear."

She smiled knowingly at me. Of course she knew. After all, she was the one who pretty much set it up.

"Well, I always liked that light blue dress of yours. It's in the back of your closet. I'm sure Daniel will love it. I can help you with your hair, too, if you would like?"

My jaw dropped. Did she really just help me? And, she mentioned his name. She knew I knew. I grabbed the light blue, tank top dress from the back of the closet. It was plain, but it flowed to my knees. She was right, I had also always loved this dress.

She was watching my every move. I had turned to the mirror to admire my choice before I decided to put it on. I had a small smile on my face, and I looked up to see her smiling back at me. She moved to go sit on the bed. I turned toward her, and smiled. She patted the spot beside her. I made to sit beside her.

"What is it, mom?"

I was nervous. She normally had the heart to hearts with Emily. This was different, though. I couldn't tell if it was in a good way, or a bad way.

"I know you know I told him where you work. He's such a nice young man. I was surprised when he came in today asking about you. I haven't seen him in years. That's not what I want to talk to you about, though."

I was confused. What did she really want to talk to me about? I looked at the clock anxiously before she continued. It was 5 o'clock. I needed to start getting ready now. I gave her a look of permission and she nodded.

"I know you think Emily has always been my favorite, and that I haven't paid as much attention to you as I have her."

I was just pulling the dress up over my shoulders when I stopped in shock. I couldn't believe she was finally admitting it after all these years. She was admitting what I always knew.

"She's not as independent as you. Well, she is, just in her own way. She's always needed guidance. You haven't. You have always known exactly what to do. I didn't want to stand in the way of your independence, and I admire you for that. I know you may feel like I over stepped my boundaries some by telling him where you work, but, I just know he's the right one for you. I know you two are perfect for each other. Please trust me on this. Don't be mad. This is me guiding you to the right place to be."

I started crying a little. She was right. After all these years, she was being a good mom to me. She was letting me do my own thing, whereas Emily, couldn't ever figure things out for herself. I turned to her with tears in my eyes and hugged her. She zipped up my dress in the middle of our hug, and she was sniffling, too.

"It's okay, mom. I understand now. I always thought I was the black sheep of the family, but now I know the truth. You have been there for me in your own way. I understand, and I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm grateful. I'm grateful for how you raised me, I'm grateful for you letting me be me, and most of all, I'm grateful for you sending Danny my way."

I couldn't help but to smile at this. It was all true, and in my moment of revelation, all of my resentment lifted. I no longer felt hatred to my sister, and I no longer felt that my mother hated me. After all this time, she was looking out for our best interests. I never loved her more for it.

By this time, we were both crying and hugging again. After finally pulling away from each other, we smiled and wiped each other's tears away.

"Now, Alyssa, what do you say to me helping fix your hair and make-up?"


End file.
